Infinitum Cards
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: Capitulo1 corregido... Despues de la carta Dreamy todo ha cambiado, lagrimas destinadas a derramarse por alcanzar la felicidad, los sentimientos de Syaoran se revelan, alegrias, pesares, dolores y verdades please RR
1. Conociendo

"Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP, los reviews a ustedes y la trama a mi de este fanfiction a mi"

****

INFINITUM CARDS

****

Capitulo1:

Conociendo

_Pensamientos en cursiva  
_- dialogo -anexo  
"narracion"  
algun lugar...  
(n/a: nota de autor)  


----------*~*~*~*~*~----------

Apartamento de Li...

"Syaoran camina por su habitación meditando aun sobre el sueño que tuviera en el cine, su mente estaba llena de dudas y encrucijadas mientras tomaba las seis cartas que poseia"

- Acaso será verdad, debo meditarlo bien... valdrá la pena seguir peleando si esta pelea me hara perder mas que las cartas... _Sakura Kinomoto acaso te amo... ¿_huh? 

"Time, Storm, Return, Dash, Freeze y Dreamy empezaron a flotar con delicadeza alrededor de el, Syaoran comprendio que las cartas comprendían sus dudas y temores al mismo tiempo que le daban a entender el mismo mensaje... un mensaje que habia estado oculto en lo mas profundo de su mente, Time empezó a brillar deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor y las cinco cartas restantes tomaron su forma original"

- ¿Por qué lo hacen?

- Te extrañaremos -dice Time

- Recuerda obtener todo tu potencial -agrego Storm

- No olvides amo a estas humildes cartas que te quisieron tanto -Return sonrió dulcemente

- Toma tu tiempo y date cuenta de tu verdadero poder -Dreamy dijo con tristeza al saber que mas tardo en encontrar un amo que en perderlo

- ¿Qué? 

"Dash salto a sus brazos y lamió uno de los dedos de Syaoran con dulzura mientras Freeze que estaba de un tamaño considerablemente pequeño subió a la cabeza de el próximo líder de el Clan Li"

- Siempre fuiste muy bueno y de corazón noble te entendemos -dijo Storm

- Perdónanos -dice Time

- Pero es que Dreamy metió la pata ¬¬ -Return miro con una vena en la frente a Dreamy

- Yo que sabia que esto lo tenían planeando O.oUU, simplemente cumpli mi misión como carta Clow, jamas crei que habia otyro futuro para Syaoran -Dreamy dijo espantada ante Return

- ñyu ¬o¬ ñyuuu ñyyu -Syaoran observa como el pequeño zorro llamo la atención de las otras cartas

- Disculpa amo - dijeron ambas cartas con pesar

- Entonces ustedes sabían que esto ocurriría verdad -las mira con tristeza y dulzura mezclada en los ojos ámbar dorados

- Es por tu bien, pero parece que el futuro previsto por Time esta cambiando y no por causa de Dreamy al revelar esos sentimientos que oculta su corazón, en sus recuerdos amo, aquellos recuerdos ocultos muestran que en las tierras nuevas ha despertado el joven que tiene el conocimiento pero no la magia y disciplina suficiente para evitar el despertar de un nuevo enemigo, necesitaras desarrollar tu poder, liberar el antiguo y asimilar la mas nuevas y con ello como se imaginara crear un juego nuevo de cartas y un nuevo tipo de magia- explica Storm

- La protegeremos a tu regreso, ¬¬ -mira a Storm aguantando la risa- ya se me llamo regreso y dije regreso no veo el chiste

- O.OUUU -las otras cartas-

"De pronto freeze empezó a aparecer cristales helados por la habitación y estos después se empezaron a desquebrajar y romperse en miles de joyas diminutas"

- Mi promesa tengo que romperla... es verdad antes que nada

- ¿Promesa? -dice Time, Storm y Dreamy con una interrogante en su cabeza

- Lo comprendo, luego les explico en el camino o se debilitara mucho el amo si seguimos malgastando su poder -les dice Return

- Gracias y se que no malgastaron mi poder -Syaoran observa como el tiempo empieza a avanzar y las cartas se vuelven a su forma sellada- es hora de despedirme... de nuevo...

"Syaoran las coloca de regreso en el escritorio y se acerca a su cama sentándose y pensando ahora en la peculiar charla apenas para después perder el conocimiento"

**********

Siguiente dia de clases...

- Hola Meilin, Joven Li - dice Tomoyo observando la tristeza de Meiling

- ¡Hola! - Dice Sakura notando la tristeza en los ojos carmesí de Meiling

- Buenos di...as -se inundan sus ojos y se va llorando a su asiento-

- Buenos dias - Dice Syaoran con una frialdad mayor a la acostumbrada y peor que la aquel dia que pisara por primera vez el salon de clases-

- Meiling ¿Qué sucede?- dicen ambas chicas acompañadas de Naoko, Rika, Chiharu e incluso Takeshi

- Sucede que... ya sabran -ve ingresar a la profesora Mizuki-

- Alumnos sientense tengo algo que informar desde mañana ya no asistirán ni Li Syaoran ni Li Meiling a clases -Mizuki aun estaba sorprendida por la decisión de los Li mientras la clase murmuraba-

- Meiling lo siento pero... ¿Cómo se van a ir ahora? -dice Sakura- faltan pocas cartas según Kero-chan

- Eso pregúntaselo a Syaoran... El tomo la decisión...

En el almuerzo...

- Sakura necesito hablar contigo...

- Claro Li-kun

"Syaoran la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a un pasillo solitario mientras luchaba contra los sentimientos en su interior y evitar que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza y lo hiciera convertirse de nuevo en un semáforo humano"

- Toma -le entrega sus cartas- ahora tu serás la dueña de las cartas... _y de mi corazón también... Haz _ganado la batalla -se alejo caminando hacia el salón de clases para pensar en soledad-

- ¡Sakura! -grita Tomoyo quien no había dudado en seguir a su amiga y amor secreto- Syaoran rompió su compromiso con Meiling y ha negado volver a la casa Li esta tarde se va a América, mientras Meiling regresa a Hong Kong, esto si es raro... ¿Las cartas de Li? -pregunto al verlas en la mano de Sakura-

- ¿Se dio por vencido? no puedo creer eso de el... _no es propio de el_

- Sakura... nadie sabe mas que Syaoran sobre que es propio de el...

Esa misma noche en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio

- Syaoran por favor recapacita que dirá tu madre - dice Meiling como ultimo recurso

- Se te olvida que hable por teléfono además ella acepto por conveniencia y si acepta pues ya sabrá ella, además tu necesitas alguien que te ame Meiling entonces entenderás la razón de por que rompí el compromiso y mi decisión de dejar de cazar cartas Clow así que ya... ¡¡¡¡Suelta mi pierna!!!!

- Joven amo Syaoran y jovencita Meiling ya esta todo listo... esta seguro de su decision de ir solo joven amo

- Nada me hará cambiar de parecer vamo...

- ¡Li! - se oye unos gritos desde lejos

- no puede ser -_-U _yo que no queria verla si no capaz que le confieso todo_

- Li por que te vas - decia Sakura al borde de llanto

- por que es necesario para el futuro... _y por que tu como me haces fuerte me haces debil -_se acerca y la abraza sworprendiendo a todos-

**pasajeros con destino a San Francisco California, Estados Unidos subir por la puerta 8**

"Meiling echaba humo por lo oídos, Tomoyo grababa, Kero tan sonriente y feliz por que se iba el 'mocoso' ya estaba al borde de el colapso y Sakura sonrojada"

- Hasta el dia que el destino nos reúna -se aleja dejando a todos perplejos- siento como si ya lo hubiera dicho

10 segundos después...

- ¿Por qué te abrazo ¬¬*? - Meiling la mira hasta con cuernos y fuego alrededor

- Sakurita como se te ocurre dejarte abrazar T-T -dice Kero asomando su cabeza ligeramente por la mochila-

- ¡Se veian Kawaii y con esas ropas parecia sacada de un película romántica *_*! - Tomoyo estaba con un fondo de flores

- ¡¿Hoe?!

**********

Casa de Sakura...

- No entiendo por que se fue Li -entra seguida de Tomoyo y Kero-

- Pues ese abrazo estuvo super ¡KAWAII! *-*... aunque no sabia si sorprenderme o caerme muerta ahí o.O

- Aun asi Meiling se enojo conmigo y Li me extraño su reaccion antes de tomar el avión

- El mocoso se fue -Touya aparece enfrente sonriendo cínicamente- eso si es una buena noticia 

- Touya ten algo mas de consideración -Sakura se fue enojada a su habitación dejando a los demas desconcertados-

***********

1 semana despues... departamentos Sacred Gardens, 2 piso, en algun lugar de California, el joven Li estudiaba

- veamos entonces el Dominio de x comprende todo numero de menos infinito a infinito a excepcion de que la raiz cuadrada de 2x - x al cuadrado + 5 = 0, ojala que esto este bien hecho, como estara Sakura -se oye una musica de la computadora- veamos... no puede ser al fin me contacto, veamos -empieza a teclear- bueno eso es todo ahora enviar y ya... bueno en que iba, ya recuerdo: por que dicho numero no existe en un plano real... me pregunto como es que me pudieron contactar... ah me contesto rapido -miro de reojo un mail recien llegado- me cita a un privado bueno nomas aguardo mis apuntes...

Algun chat de internet...

...aceptar...

conectando con el servidor...

conectado

_____________________________Chat______________________________

Saeta: Hola Lobo

Lobo: Hola Saeta

Saeta: te preguntaras quien soy o como soy

Lobo: la verdad puede diferir de muchas formas

Saeta: te ha servido el poco tiempo que llevas en la pequeña ciudad

Lobo: no me quejo

Saeta: si te quejaras no aceptaria que fueras el elegido

Lobo: ... me dejas sin palabras

Saeta: eso no es todo, espera Iris me envio un correo quiere hablar contigo

Iris se ha unido a la conversación...

Iris: con que tu eres lobo, hola y que bien que aceptaras finalmente tu destino

Saeta: hola iris

Lobo: hola iris, a que te refieres

Saeta: a lo mismo de siempre ya que la conozcas sabras

Iris: eres muy guapo solo espero que cumplamos con las expectativas de ambos, perfecto simplemente perfecto, ahora estamos completos

Lobo: ...?

Daga se ha unido a la conversación...

Iris: hermano me alegro que al fin arreglaras las cosas con el concilio

Daga: deja de ver a los demás con tus poderes

Saeta: pues a mi no me molesta, bueno voy a restringir

Lobo: quien es quien ¿? que no entiendo nada

Daga: soy el jefe de el concilio Americano de Magia y miembro de la triada

Lobo: este concilio no esta bajo el mando de el concilio de occidente

Saeta: ellos creen poseernos por el hecho de la conquista así que nos llaman asociacion, por cierto soy el consejero de el concilio y miembro de la triada tambien

Lobo: no entiendo y por que me tienen tanta confianza, podría delatarlos

Iris: entonces en este momento estarías peleando con Twin, ademas este concilio es una fachada que se abre ante unos cuantos ya que somos muy poderosos, por cierto soy hermana de Daga, prometida de Saeta, guardiana de el concilio y soy la ultima parte de la triada

Lobo: me quieren decir que el concilio americano es una fachada ante occidente

Daga: muy pronto comprenderas pequeño lobo

Iris: veras esto es mas de lo que crees y no es juego, todo destino se divide en varios y al final puede ser parecido a lo que se espera con unas diferencias pero el sentimiento es el mismo, Daga se te queman las palomitas

Daga se encuentra ausente...

Saeta: -_-UUUUU

Lobo:???????

Iris: ^u^

Daga se ha integrado nuevamente...

Daga: odio cuando haces eso

Saeta: ¬o¬U siempre lo hace

Lobo: por que no lo apagaste?

Iris: el hecho de que tenga premoniciones, no significa que tenga poderes telequineticos tan poderosos y tu Saeta no te quejes recuerda la vez en el bosque

Saeta: si que me acuerdo ¬///¬

Daga: de que hablan, si le hiciste algo a mi hermana te juro que te quemo con leña verde

Lobo: esto es ya emocionante

Iris: malpensados

Daga: ¿?

Lobo: si quieren me voy... ya que nada se toman en serio

Iris: no hay problema solo que el hecho de salvar a saeta de un peñasco no es nada ¬¬

Lobo: ahhh, tienes premoniciones despierta?

Iris: no, solo tengo premoniciones de el futuro despierta rara vez ademas mi poder se manifiesta por sueños y lecturas, lo de las palomitas por que siempre le pasa cuando chatea, pone palomitas, se le olvidan y se le queman

Saeta: por que no compras para el horno

Lobo: si asi no se te queman

Daga: ¬¬ mmmhhhh... bueno es que me gustan naturales y T-T mi horno se descompuso asi que tengo que cocinar y no se cocinar casi nada aparte de comidas congeladas

+Saeta se ha dado un golpe en la frente al caer y queda con un parche en la frente+

+Lobo se va de espaldas llevandose el teclado y su comida al piso+

+Iris solo mueve la cabeza negando con una gota arriba+

Daga: sarcasticos

Iris: me voy a bañar te envie un correo Lobo de donde nos citaremos, Saeta pensare en ti mientras me baño ^_~*

+Saeta se pone colorado como semaforo+

+Daga avienta humo por las orejas+

Iris: ^o^UUU es broma

Lobo: me recordaron a Touya

Saeta: siempre hace lo mismo y tu caes

Daga: es mi hermana y aunque te cases con ella no cambiare soy un sobreprotector empedernido que lo admite, que nunca dejara de querer de proteger a su hermanita

Iris: hermano, calmate o te dara un ataque y solo eres mayor por 10 segundos ya parale no, bueno duerman bien

Lobo: por lo menos lo admite...

Saeta: por lo menos me deja ser su novio

+pelea de miradas frias y pingüinos patinando+

Iris: adiu ^^U

Iris ha abandonado la sala

Lobo: Saben a su propio modo son divertidos 

Saeta: (observa a los pingüinos) espera a ver la realidad y veremos si es divertido cuando tu nuevo destino surga

Lobo: ...

Daga: oye lobo me permites un momento

Lobo: claro

Saeta: que traera este, bueno eres de Hong Kong y futuro lider de el clan Li

Lobo: como saben tanto de mi

Saeta se fue a tomar un cafe...

Lobo: ?????????????????

Daga: no te preocupes ahora regresa

Lobo: pero como saben de mi

Daga: facil, mi hermana ^_~

Saeta ya se acabo el cafe...

Saeta: como te atreviste a hacer ese hechizo

Daga: que no te gusto

Saeta: que culpa tiene mi horno

Lobo: no saben cocinar

+Daga voltea hacia un lado ignorando la pregunta+

+Saeta decide hacer que no escucho+

Lobo: veo que no ^_^UU (¬¬)

Daga: que tu cocinas o que

+Lobo empieza a festejar por la inteligencia de sus acompañantes+

Saeta: que tal un hechizo sobre el, veamos que puede hacer

Daga: y asi dices que yo soy exagerado ¬¬

Saeta: oigan ya hay que retirarse siento que alguien vendra a espiarnos

Daga: see you later alligator

Lobo: hasta pronto

Daga, Saeta, Lobo han abandonado la conversación...

chat privado... esperando ingreso

Chispa se ha unido a la conversación...

Chispa: ........................................

fallas de sistema... 

buscando registro anterior... 

no especificado... 

entrega de paquetes denegada... 

entrega de paquetes aceptada...

activando sistema de protección beta Trime...

desactivando acceso de entrega de paquetes...

negando acceso a sistema de ras... 00110 111 01110011101 010110 0000001 110011 1111101 10 00000 0001111 111111 01 101 11 00 101 00110 111 0 110 110111 0101 1101111011101 1 1011101 1111110 101111 10111 111 10111 0111 11 1111** shutdown**

************

En algun lugar de Italia una mansión se erguía majestuosa...

- dime se te escapo -dice una sombra a un joven que estaba sentado frente a la computadora

- esa maldita asociación quieren evitar que yo me vuelva uno de ellos-dice el joven de cabellos café rojo canela

- pero no tiene logica, no poseen el poder que solian tener como concilio-dice otra sombra pero esta era femenina la cual estaba junto a la anterior

__

- Chispa es un nombre bello pero letal si la chispa decide divertirse, y sobre lo que dijiste... puede que la asociación sea mas poderosa que antes -dice una joven chica rubia que se acerca a el joven y lo abraza- nadie acabara con lo que has logrado, el concilio de occidente piensa aceptarte, pero necesitas saber como hacer sucumbir a el concilio perdido...

- trabajaremos al máximo -dice las dos sombras

- todo por su gloria -dice la chica

- si, por mi gloria y la devastación de la mas antigua asociación de magia mundial, la señal se perdió en Singapur pero creo que es una trampa uno de ellos ha de ser un buen hacker y si tiene magia aun mejor... finalmente podré cumplir mi promesa

- Si cumplirás tu promesa querido -Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de un pesar repentino que así como vino se fue-

*************

"una niña de cabello negro largo parejo, ojos verdes oliva y destellos lilas salia de el baño, tomaba un collar de una piedra de obsidiana, cuando al tocarla siente algo por su cuerpo y corre hasta su cuarto, se sienta y pone el collar, concentra su energia y sus ojos se ponen en color aguamarina totalmente"

- necesitan saber, mañana debo hacérselos saber -la joven se cubre con una sabana su cuerpo aun desnudo tiritando de frió- mi amado Alexander, mi hermano y el elegido deben saberlo

"voltea y mira a una chica semitransparente identica a ella solo de pelo lila claro, ojos violetas con destellos verdes, piel lechosa y alas enormes cubierta por una tunica color blancoazulado"

- Angel de la guarda, protege mis sueños amiga mia -entonces la joven se durmio, el angel se acerco y toco su frente durmiendo esta tambien a su lado protegiéndola de algun mal-

**************

"un niño identico en version masculina tiraba a la basura alguna masa negra con puntos blancos y cafes a la basura"

- extraño a Jazmín, ella siempre ha cocinado delicias, ^_^u incluso sus pasteles crudos sabian buenos cuando eramos unos peques... ¿Cómo me convencia de comerlos? asi su aroma a guayaba era exquisito, mi hermana siempre ha sido una excelente chef incluso en tiempos malos y buenos y eso que apenas tenemos 11

"abre un cajon y toma un pequeño pañuelo, ve unas flores marchitas y empieza a susurrar algo inaudible, las flores empiezan a revivir"

- este pañuelo me lo dio ella cuando teniamos 5 y siempre me hace sentir feliz, espero que Alexander la haga muy feliz, ademas quizas un dia encuentre mi propia fierecilla en algun lado, casi le digo si viene a cocinar pero capaz que me mata por ir a molestarla y eso que vive en el apartamento de a lado... ¿ah? ¿no me digas que vas a cocinar?... muchas gracias -el joven mira a un sonriente angel como el de su hermana solo que este es varon, vuela y sostiene una olla en sus manos- te ayudo quizas no se cocinar pero si puedo picar

"el angel voltea a ver la destreza de el chico al picar la verdura que estaba sobre la mesa, ladea su cabeza y aparece una gota"

***************

"un joven de cabello rebelde y de color rubio con mechones blancos en el flequillo y ojos grises azulados observaba la estrellada noche desde un balcon"

- cuando Jordan dejara de perseguirme con cualquier cosa punzocortante cada vez que veo a mi dulce flor, sere un niño pero estoy enamorado, es mas de no ser por que vivo enfrente de su apartamento de seguro me pondria un detector, ademas yo la respeto muchooo -el joven tira un macetero pero este flota y se regresa a su lugar- gracias por poco y lo tiro

"un angel sonrie era un chico identico solo que de cabello gris azulado, ojos azules con reflejos amarillos"

***************

- Juraria que vi un espiritu junto a ese chico, pero podra ser un angel -dice un estatico Li que salio al balcon a tomar aire-

***************

Tomoeda Japón...

- estoy muy cansada use a espejo, pelea y poder y asi apenas derrote a twin

- vamos Sakurita tu puedes mira que se supone que deberia ser mas facil sin el mocoso

- no le digas mocoso kero-chan

- esta bien ¿huh? Sakura mira Twin es tuya ya falta poco

- si lo que tu digas... _Li... Li te extraño, pero por que este sentimiento en mi pecho tendra algo que ver con que Syaoran se haya ido... Syaoran... _podra ser que... no es posible

- ¿Qué? que cosa Sakurita dime... !DIME!

- nada kero...

"Sakura caminaba directo a su casa toda golpeada y cansada mientras sus pensamientos trataban de mostrar la verdad de sus sentimientos"

continuara

nota : obsidiana es una piedra preciosa pulida hecha a base de lava volcanica fria

"Se ve un peluche negro de orejas puntiagudas, mechones blancos en la frente y con cola afelpada simulando ser un cachorro de lobo pero con alas de dragon incluidas... a su lado se ve un chico de pelo castaño y ojos ambar con chamarra roja y pantalón deportivo azul ambas con lineas blancas"

Senzi: hola ^_^ para los primerizos soy Senzi guardiana de mi ama

Blitz: y yo soy el guardian de la ama Blitz... ambos llevaremos la seccion de Card Captor Sakura, es que nuestra ama ha a empezado a corregir capis de sus fics o a cambiar el sistema de narración

Senzi: asi que para los que ya han leido este capitulo antes se daran cuenta que hay nuevas pistas incluidas y para los novatos en leer este fic de la ama pues suerte ^^U  
  
Blitz: este fic a pesar de ser largo lo sera aun mas ya que esta escribiendo de nuevo los capis finales de este por que su computadora de nombre Namarie Rumi pues ya esta retirada por cuestion de la 2V

Senzi: O_o ¿2V?

Blitz: virus y vejez

Senzi: oh.. bueno para aquellos que siempre han sabido y los novatos la ama ya tiene escrito curiosamente el primer capitulo de la secuela

Blitz: si el nombre de la secuela es

=musica de tambores=

IC: Crystal Illusions

Senzi: no solo eso... la ama ya tiene planeada la tercera y ultima parte de esta saga, cabe decir que las secuelas serán mas cortas ya que resolverán la mayoría de los misterios surgidos en esta trama y aquellas

Blitz: cortas si comparan con este fic que va para 20 caps ^^U

Senzi: bueno nos vemos en el proximo capi que corrija

Blitz: su msn ^_____^ arashi_tenshi@hotmail.com

Next Chapter: Un Trio Psicotico


	2. Un Trio Psicotico

Sakura Card Captor pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy una fan que busca divertirse escribiendo historias alternas de personajes ^^ como cualquiera de los escritores de fanfics  
  
Infinitum Cards  
  
Capitulo anterior:  
  
- acaso sera verdad, para eso debo meditarlo mucho Syaoran camina hacia su escritorio y toma las seis cartas que posee valdra la pena seguir peleando si esta pelea me hara perder mas que las cartas... Sakura Kinomoto acaso te amo...  
  
*** - Sakura necesito hablar contigo Syaoran se la lleva agarrada de la mano mientras hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerse rojo, asi van hasta una zona alejada toma le entrega sus cartas ahora tu seras la dueña de las cartas y de mi corazon tambien se aleja de ella y va al salon de clases  
  
- Sakura!!!! -grita Tomoyo- Syaoran rompio su compromiso con Meilin y esta tarde se va a America mientras Meilin si regresa a Hong Kong, esto si es raro  
  
*** - Li por que te vas - decia Sakura al borde de llanto  
  
- por que es necesario para el futuro... y por que tu como me haces fuerte me haces debil se acerca y la abraza  
  
*** algun chat de internet...  
  
Daga: soy el jefe de el concilio Americano de Magia y miembro de la triada  
  
Lobo: este concilio no esta bajo el mando de el concilio de occidente  
  
*** -dime se te escapo -dice una sombra a un joven que estaba sentado frente a la computadora  
  
*** - esta bien huh? sakura mira twin es tuya ya falta poco  
  
- si lo que tu digas Li... Li te extraño, pero por que este sentimiento en mi pecho tendra algo que ver con que Syaoran se haya ido O////O Syaoran... podra ser que... no es posible  
  
- Que? que cosa sakurita dime... DIME!!!!!!  
  
- nada kero y dejame  
  
Sakura caminaba directo a su casa toda golpeada y cansada  
  
Capitulo 2: un trio psicotico  
  
*************** apartamentos Sacred Gardens  
  
- Un angel - Syaoran observa como el angel le entrega al muchacho la maceta y voltea a verlo-  
  
- oh no ya me vio - levanta su mano recita algo y una ventisca rodea a Li haciendolo caer dormido- llevalo a su cama quieres -el angel asiente y va al siguiente balcon y lo carga- aun no es tiempo que conozca la razon por la que esta aqui  
  
*************** Apartamento de Li dia siguiente  
  
- que dolor ¬¬ que hora es ahhh!!!!!!!las 6:00 am tengo que levantarme ya  
  
se levanta y corre al baño, hace lo que tiene que hacer como todo estudiante, sale mojado a su cuarto se pone la ropa, se termina de vestir, corre a la puerta, se regresa y recoje su mochila ya afuera no sabe para donde agarrar, llevaba jeans verde oscuro y una camiseta negra  
  
- ahora que lo pienso donde queda la Adams Junior School-dice Syaoran afligido pero ve salir una joven- oye sabes donde queda la Adams Junior School?????  
  
- Tu tambien vas ahi ^^ y por lo que veo no se te da el ingles muy bien  
  
Syaoran ve a una joven de cabello negro largo y su flequillo apenas se notaba mas bien parecia extension de su cabello largo hasta la cintura, llevaba una diadema por lo cual se notaba cual era su flequillo, lucia una falda escolar roja a cuadros, tenis negros, calcetas blancas y una blusa blanca con una mariposa dibujada, y tenia unos ojos verde oliva con destellos lilas  
  
- o///o Si, pero no se donde queda-mira a la joven  
  
- nosotros vamos ahi quieres acompañarnos-dice un chico identico a la muchacha y un joven rubio de mechones blancos en el flequillo, ambos llevaban coletas a excepcion de que el rubio la llevaba hasta los hombros, tenia un corte de pelo como el de Li y ojos azules, lucian ambos jeans azules, el gemelo camiseta roja y el otro una camisa casual azul marino-  
  
- soy Jordan Santini hermano gemelo de Jazmin soy de Mexico  
  
- soy Alexander Lied su novio, ^^ naci aqui-dice el rubio-  
  
- soy Syaoran Li de Hong Kong diganme...  
  
- Soy Jazmin Santini - le brinca encima como Nakuru a Toya- sabes Syaoran eres un bombon  
  
- Ya empezaste hermana  
  
- es adorable ^^ no crees Syaoran -dice el novio  
  
- Disculpa pero te bajas -dice Syaoran enfurruñado- y...  
  
- claro ni modo que me quede ahi - se suelta y lo observa- no traes nada para irte  
  
- ¿de que hablan? -observa que los tres traen unas bolsas con patines-  
  
- ni modo te presto mi bici, luego vamos a comprarte patines a la mall -dice Jordan  
  
- bueno vamonos hacia abajo  
  
*************** calles de la ciudad  
  
- Gracias Jordan -dice Li montado sobre la bici roja con negro-  
  
- para que son los amigos -Jordan traia patines rojos con negro-  
  
- para molestarlos ^^ - Jazmin patinaba con unos Violetas con blanco-  
  
- ustedes bromeando como siempre ^^ - Alexander el traia unos Amarillos con negro-  
  
- asi son siempre Jazmin y Jordan -Syaoran los señala cuando Jazmin saca de balance a su hermano-  
  
- uy no!!! -Alexander exclama  
  
- ahhh  
  
- son peor que un tornado ^^  
  
- ayyy!!! casi se va al piso con todo y bicicleta  
  
- pero te acostumbras aunque ^^UUU... cuando empece a salir con Jazmin todo me sorprendia, ademas yo era mas diferente, era como tu, pero ahora que estas cambiando...  
  
- como? ¬¬ de que hablas  
  
- estas enamorado o me equivoco, dudo que alguien rechaze un abrazo de Jazmin y son pocos los que reciben un abrazo de ella, sabes en la junior casi me matan hace un año por que me hice su novio -_-UUU  
  
- tanto asi, no los culpo es muy bella  
  
- y es alegre, muy fijada en detalles,animosa pero a la vez seria y de mal caracter  
  
- entiendo asi es ella, a excepcion de los detalles se parece a Kinomoto  
  
- con que ella es tu amor  
  
- sabes que eres un fijado ¬¬  
  
- te sueles dar cuenta cuando alguien esta en la misma situacion que tu ya experimentaste  
  
- cual situacion -Jazmin se acerca- ahh!!! ya se amor verdad  
  
- Amor espero encontrar en nuestro proximo viaje -dice su hermano  
  
- por cierto por que traen los dos coletas  
  
- luego te contamos mira es ahi -dice Jordan-  
  
***************  
  
- esta bien pasa sientate donde gustes -señala el maestro-  
  
empiezan muchas niñas a hablar de lo guapo de el chico oriental cuando...  
  
- Aqui Syaoran tenemos un lugar Jazmin salta de su lugar  
  
- Jazmin comportate, aqui a mi lado Syaoran - dice su hermano  
  
- bienvenido a la dimension desconocida -sonrie Alexander  
  
-creo que me agradara estar aqui y no se por que se sienta junto Jordan quedando Alexander enfrente y enfrente de Jordan su hermana  
  
*************** hora de el receso, mesas de el almuerzo  
  
- me dijeron que aqui -dice Syaoran-  
  
- hola Syaoran  
  
- y tu hermana y Alexander  
  
- recogiendo el almuerzo... por que crees te pedimos la tarjeta blanca ¬¬ oye dile Alex  
  
- ahhh era para eso, bueno esta bien le dire asi  
  
- Hola a ver tu comida hermano le entrega la charola  
  
- Gracias hermanita  
  
- el tuyo Syaoran le entrega la suya te elegi una pizza espero que no te moleste  
  
- no hay problema ^^  
  
en eso se acerca un chico con uniforme deportivo de basquetbol  
  
- Ho, hola Jazmin la entrenadora te envia esto y esto a ti Jordan les entrega el chico sonrojado unos papeles  
  
- Gracias ^^ -dice Jazmin muy sonriente-  
  
- ahhh? O.O Li esta asombrado inmediatamente ve como el hermano pone la misma cara de Toya con una vena en la mano  
  
- aqui estan la bebidas... Alex pone una cara de celos como la de Li  
  
- oye tu ella tiene novio -dice Li que reacciona poco despues por lo que dijo-  
  
- bueno me voy el chico sale despedido  
  
- hermano bien sabes que salgo con Alex y Alexander Lied deja de ser tan celoso, bueno Syaoran a ti te lo perdono ^^ pero si lo haces de nuevo no te salvas ¬¬  
  
- perdon y Gracias -se disculpa li  
  
- perdon -ambos chicos- vamos a comer ^o^  
  
- AYYY!!! Jazmin y Syaoran caen al piso  
  
- no tienen remedio ese par  
  
- me lo imagino -resignadamente dice Li- pero por que no reaccionaron conmigo asi???  
  
- si estas enamorado dudo que te fijes en ella  
  
- ahi voy!!!! Jazmin le grita a un grupo de chicas de otra mesa ^o^ oh dios lo siento me llaman las chicas ahorita vengo, les encargo la comida ¬¬  
  
- y ahi va mi hermana para el noticiero de las 10  
  
- de que hablan????  
  
- chisme -_-UUU -ambos chicos-  
  
*************** ya afuera de clases, en la tienda  
  
- toma estos se te veran de lujo *-* como dicen en Oriente Kawaii!!  
  
- parece Tomoyo v_vU  
  
- espera que aun no sabes lo que te espera con el hermano y las bicis  
  
- ayy!!! Dios!!! -ambos-  
  
- vamos con mi hermano ***^^***  
  
*************** departamentos...  
  
- Gracias chicos nos vemos mañana cierra la puerta me sorprende que supieran tanto de mi pero cuando estoy con Alex me siento o.O feliz???, bueno tengo que alistarme para encontrarme a la triada... alto podra ser que ellos sean, pero no senti poder de ellos es imposible, pero si saben ocultar su presencia, aun asi no debo descartar posibilidades-  
  
*************** Parque Jackson...  
  
Syaoran esperaba a la triada cuando siente un poder enorme  
  
- son ustedes  
  
- tan rapido nos extrañaste aparece una joven con un vestido violeta de cuello cerrado sin mangas hasta las rodillas con bordados blancos de aves y aberturas en los lados con un short violeta, usando unas botas largas hasta las rodillas, con su cabellera enfundada en una boina Blanca con la orilla violeta, llevaba un baculo Violeta muy largo decorado finamente con texturas de flores y un liston blanco, arriba de ahi aparecian como dos alas metalicas plateadas con un sol enmedio como simbolo, arriba de este lo que parecia ser una luna creciente que en su curva sostenia una estrella de ocho puntas que parecia de cristal y fragmentaba la luz como un prisma, de donde los sostenia parecia una enredadera plateada de flores, las flores eran...  
  
- jazmines, eres tu Jazmin o mejor dicho Iris, me lo esperaba  
  
-le atinaste Syaoran sale un Jordan luciendo un traje color negro pegado al cuerpo de cuello cerrado, con mangas largas, guantes rojos con una piedra negra grande en cada uno y botas hasta las rodillas en color negro y bordes y suelas rojas, alrededor de la cintura llevaba algo parecido a una capa de caballero antiguo en negro con orillas rojas pero con el simbolo de una estrella tres picos en las esquinas, sostenia en su mano otro baculo en forma parecida a la de su hermana en rojo oscuro, pero a diferencia el simbolo arriba de el listo era una luna con alas y arriba era un sol y en medio las misma estrella de tres pegada a una igual haciendola lucir seis picos en su agarradera era como el de su hermana solo que de flores de vainilla, tambien lucia una boina grande en negro con guinda por lo menos no eres tonto  
  
- sinceramente pensamos que eras mas despistado aparece Alexander vestido con un traje parecido a Jordan pero en sus guantes llevaba brazaletes, el color rojo era sustituido por amarillo y el simbolo que llevaba era un eclipse, su baculo tenia en la agarradera a la luna, arriba de su liston el sol con un aguila dibujada, y arriba se observaba el mismo sello de el eclipse, pero este tenia grabados simbolos latinos en circulo y enmedio una piedra color verde, el lucia una boina identica a los otros en negro y amarillo  
  
- por que me buscan  
  
- la razon es sencilla, tu eres el elegido y ademas no te preguntas por que te sentias a gusto conmigo esta tarde, por que nos llevamos bien lo has pensado, por que reaccionaste al defender la chica de tu...  
  
- amigo -dice Li empezando a sudar frio  
  
- no, de tu hermano alex se acerca tu y yo fuimos hermanos en el pasado, eramos gemelos no identicos en nuestras vidas pasadas Syaoran la razon de que nuestros apellidos actualmente se parezcan Li y Lied se separa un poco soy tu hermano menor de tu vida pasada he ahi la razon por la que te llame hasta japon, nacimos el mismo dia en el pasado y ahora en el presente  
  
- entiendes por que eras especial Lobo -dice dulcemente Jazmin-  
  
- por eso senti confianza contigo y con ellos  
  
- por cierto el simbolo de tu hermano es el anillo de el eclipse -dice jordan-  
  
- el mio es la luna sosteniendo al lucero de la mañana y el de mi hermano el sol sosteniendo el lucero de la tarde  
  
- sabes cual es el tuyo Syaoran Li esta sin palabras el tuyo es el Ying Yang con los dos seres mas poderosos de la mitologia china y griega, el Dragon y el Fenix  
  
- ese simbolo nadie lo ha usado, solo se cuenta que alguien lo uso en su vida pero no se sabe su nombre y se cree un cuento balbucea Li  
  
- fuiste tu, yo registre todo lo que hacias y lo escondi bien, a diferencia de muchos tuviste una vida plena, fuiste poderoso pero no dejaste que eso te controlara, amaste, tuviste hijos cumpliste tus metas, por eso renaciste sin recuerdos como yo, solo que tambien renacio tu peor enemigo  
  
- necesito que me digas quien es y como es que somos enemigos  
  
- eso lo hablaran despues, un espia de occidente viene, aun no nos dejan en paz, hermana por favor  
  
- si hermano levanta su baculo y produce un brillo cegador y desaparecen de el lugar  
  
  
  
jajajajaja!!!!!!!!!! no se esperaban eso verdad si soy una caja de sorpresas bueno Chamo gracias por el mail ya te envie contestacion ^^ por cierto mi adorado Ascot te amo mucho y vas a ver tu regalito ^_~* y los lectores no sean malpensados bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo "vidas pasadas" ^^ escribanme a correos Yasmin3@telnor.net , Engelight2@hotmail.com y ShadowsLights@hotmail.com see yaa 


	3. Vidas Pasadas

Sakura Card Captor pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy una fan que busca divertirse escribiendo historias alternas de personajes ^^ como cualquiera de los escritores de fanfics  
  
Infinitum Cards  
  
Pensamientos en cursiva descripciones de sucesos (notas de la autora o interrupciones)  
  
capitulo anterior:  
  
- ahora que lo pienso donde queda la Adams Junior School-dice Syaoran afligido pero ve salir una joven- oye sabes donde queda la Adams Junior School?????  
  
- Tu tambien vas ahi ^^ y por lo que veo no se te da el ingles muy bien  
  
***  
  
- asi son siempre Jazmin y Jordan -Syaoran los señala cuando Jazmin saca de balance a su hermano-  
  
- uy no!!! -Alexander exclama  
  
- ahhh  
  
- son peor que un tornado ^^  
  
- ayyy!!! casi se va al piso con todo y bicicleta  
  
***  
  
- la razon es sencilla, tu eres el elegido y ademas no te preguntas por que te sentias a gusto conmigo esta tarde, por que nos llevamos bien lo has pensado, por que reaccionaste al defender la chica de tu...  
  
- amigo -dice Li empezando a sudar frio  
  
- no, de tu hermano alex se acerca tu y yo fuimos hermanos en el pasado, eramos gemelos no identicos en nuestras vidas pasadas Syaoran la razon de que nuestros apellidos actualmente se parezcan Li y Lied se separa un poco soy tu hermano menor de tu vida pasada he ahi la razon por la que te llame hasta japon, nacimos el mismo dia en el pasado y ahora en el presente  
  
***  
  
Cap3: vidas pasadas  
  
***************  
  
Balcon de el apartamento de Jazmin  
  
- ay!!! hermanita por que se te ocurrio dejarme aterrizar en las rosas y lo peor ni siquieran han florecido ¬¬ mira de forma asesina a Jazmin  
  
- OIGAN EXPLIQUENME QUE PASA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ya Syaoran -dicen los tres- que despiertas a los vecinos  
  
- O.oUU  
  
- bueno -Alexander sale de los helechos- vamos adentro oye mi blanca flor  
  
- ¬¬ que hiciste  
  
- tus pensamientos, bueno no estan en buenas condiciones (aclaro pensamientos es el nombre de una flor que parece mariposas es muy linda y llamativa ***^^***)  
  
- -_-+ vayan adentro voy a arreglar mi jardin  
  
los tres chicos salen corriendo de su balcon ya que esta no estaba propiamente feliz  
  
- bueno ahora sin mi hermana en estado asesino podemos hablar en eso se ve como lo golpea un adorno en forma de ave en la cabeza  
  
- Te oi!!! ven a ayudarme para que se te quite  
  
Syaoran con una gota en la cabeza y Alex con cara de espanto ven como va con cara de apesumbrado el pobre chico  
  
- bueno Syaoran como sera mejor... ya se mueve su baculo y crea una esfera de energia que se extiende y Syaoran cae desmayado  
  
***************  
  
mente de Li...  
  
Syaoran despierta y ve aun par de chicos de la misma edad como de 15 años, uno tenia los ojos cafe claros y el pelo cafe con un par de mechones blancos , el otro ojos grises azulados y cabello rubio-cobrizo, eran muy parecidos ambos jovenes pero de rasgos distintos  
  
- Esto es un recuerdo importante - Alex se acerca a Syaoran-  
  
- ¿donde estamos?  
  
- bueno actualmente se llama Suiza, pero ve lo que pasa al fin y al cabo es un recuerdo de el pasado  
  
mientras el par de jovenes  
  
- admitelo Xiao te gusta esa chica  
  
- en tus sueños remotos Xian, mira ahi viene tu flor ¬¬  
  
- hola joven Xiao, hola joven Xian  
  
- Hola Lady Aeris Montblanc ambos chicos  
  
Syaoran ve como el tal Xian se pone rojo como tomate al ver a la chica, era de ojos verdes oliva y cabello cafe oscuro casi negro  
  
- Joven Xian respire, por cierto Joven Xiao la dama oriental que gusta lucir de rosa esta aqui...  
  
- Xiao hermano ahora tu eres el rojo  
  
- callate!!!!!!!!!  
  
- no callate tu  
  
- tu  
  
- tu  
  
- bueno los vere en la comida ^^U se despide la joven chica  
  
la joven se aleja dejando a los dos chicos discutiendo  
  
- sabes me pregunto si sera genetica, espiritu o suerte - dice Alex algo sonrojado-  
  
- por que?  
  
- el sonrojo cuando estamos enamorados, suerte que hoy fue piadosa y no me abochorno frente a ti  
  
- pero en el chat ¬¬  
  
- O////////O, ejem ay! si tu y la señorita Kinomoto ¬¬=========0////////0  
  
- O////////O, ya dejame y callate  
  
- no callate tu  
  
- tu  
  
- tu  
  
***************  
  
mientras comprobaban la parentela de actitudes en Italia...  
  
- maestro aun no tenemos noticias de el elegido de la antigua asociacion, actuan muy hermeticamente los que representan a Occidente -dice la sombra de una hombre  
  
- Lo se - dice un joven de cabellos cafe rojo canela que ahora se aprecia sus ojos negros- ahora retirate  
  
la sombra sale de el cuarto  
  
- antes los podiamos seguir por internet y magia pero ahora lo mas seguro es que lo encontraron dice la joven rubia que ahora se aprecia sus ojos gris oscuro, se acerca y lo abraza  
  
- sabes no me quedara de otra mas que tratar de unir a mi bando otros hechizeros y tu me ayudaras claro que no saben lo que les espera  
  
- y si se resisten, podriamos matarlos ya que tenga el nivel necesario, por ahora solo me queda fingir  
  
  
  
***************  
  
volviendo a la mente de Li...  
  
- Alex realmente somos hermanos o mas bien fuimos hermanos  
  
- como te diste cuenta ¬¬  
  
- callate!!!!!!!!!  
  
- callate tu  
  
- tu  
  
- te digo que tu  
  
- te dije que... ya volvemos a empezar  
  
- bueno ahora que ves que si somos vamos a...  
  
- Detente!!!!!!!!!!! grita Syaoran  
  
- wahhhhh!!! se saca de balance por el susto  
  
- es Sakura y se ve preciosa ***-^*^-***  
  
- esa cara la puse al ver en mis recuerdos a Jazmin  
  
se ve como una joven muy parecida a Sakura se acerca, de ojos verde esmeralda solo que el cabello era largo y como de color negro y rasgos orientales  
  
- Buenos dias Lady Kya Yagama ambos chicos  
  
- como siempre entrenando tan temprano  
  
- co... como... como le ha ido - dice Xiao (no creo necesitar aclarar quien es verdad)  
  
- yo salgo sobrando y voy a ver a Lady Aeris ^/////^ ojala no este su primo Lord Flareel joven sale despedido como muchas veces se vio a Syaoran  
  
mientras los que observaban  
  
- es preciosa...  
  
- Syaoran... pasa su mano por enfrente mmhhjum... SYYAAAOOOORRRRRAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!! grita casi tumbandolo  
  
- no grites que no estoy sordo!!!!!!  
  
- ¬¬U bueno, si es linda pero para que se parezca faltan cuatro años, bueno ahora quieras o no, nos vamos  
  
- la... la estoy... besando traga saliva y señala y a donde me la llevo???  
  
- Syaoran esos recuerdos son subidos de tono v_v y no querras que tu hermano los vea  
  
- vamonos de aqui O//////O  
  
- si vamonos ¬¬ si supiera que solo le va a mostrar su nuevo caballo me mata jiji!! hace un movimiento y cambia el escenario  
  
***************  
  
- no se ven tiernos, they are so cute *******^*^******* Jazmin señala a los dos jovenes dormidos  
  
- me pregunto que miraron por que Syaoran ha mostrado diferentes tonalidades de rojo  
  
- justo como cuando tu despertaste sus recuerdos ^^  
  
- este... si... O_O ahora que recuerdo... -_- si son iguales v_vUUUUU  
  
- de que hablas ¿o_o?  
  
- nada... si supiera que le tuve que decir esa mentira a su amado Alex y fingir que lo iba a matar, -_-U capaz que la uso con el  
  
- hermano algo ocultas se quita la boina dejando caer su pelo largo  
  
- nada *^_^* (¬_¬)  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Tomoeda Japon (es mas temprano pero es el dia siguiente por los horarios^o^ bueno seguimos con la historia)  
  
- T-T Pastel!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Si Kero me lo dio Tomoyo para "ahogar mis tristezas eso no entiendo"  
  
- ¬¬ , Tomoyo... -_-... ¬¬**... como dice eso si ya lo hablamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Oye Kero de que habla, tu sabes?  
  
- no te lo voy a decir, eres muy despistada y no lo permitire asi, tu tienes que darte cuenta  
  
- Kero ToT no me digas despistada  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
regresando a los recuerdos de Li  
  
todo era oscuro, se veia caer truenos, un joven chico con una tunica negra como de druida con simbolos en color cafe y un baculo extraño, en su brazo una dama de cabello rojo blanquecino y ojos grises oscuros, a su lado se apreciaba dos seres oscuros como demonios, aparecen varias bestias casi infernales, estos dos sombras las guiaban y luego aparecia una tercera sombra, que entrega un pergamino a el joven de la tunica, luego toma el mando de otro batallon, al otro lado del campo se observaba un joven de ojos ambarinos y sostenia el baculo que describio Alex, a su lado estaban tres figuras, una femenina levantaba el baculo de los angeles... ese era el nombre de el baculo, lo recordo y el otro el contrario era el baculo de las almas y el chico que sujetaba el baculo de su... hermano ese baculo se llamaba el baculo de... Luz y Oscuridad... era uno de los mas poderosos, pero en eso ve como una bestia sostenia a una chica era Sakura bueno Kya y le encajaba una garra en uno de sus brazos haciendo brotar sangre (mounstro suelta a la vida pasada de Sakura... buaaaa engel llora y agita los brazos fuertemente snif, la vas apagar caro ya que soy la autora jejeje, JOJOJO!!! O.O bueno mejor le sigo) en eso lady Aeris usa su baculo y crea un portal y se ve como distintos espiritus llenos de energia bondadosa sale con distintos tipos de alas, Lord Flare hace lo mismo y crea armas para ellos (ya saben arcos, lanzas y espadas), en eso el joven Xian mueve su baculo y produce un circulo de luz que rodea a la bestia y brilla produciendo una energia oscura que entra en el cuerpo de la bestia, dejando caer a Kya, una muchacha que usa un traje oriental de amazona de ojos rojos y cabello blanco aparece y sostiene a la joven, corre y la lleva junto a una chica que esta aun lado de el lugar de donde observan ambos chicos  
  
- Lady Kurosawa curela - dice la joven chica que era la vida pasada de Meiling a una chica de ojos azul-violetas era la vida pasada de Tomoyo  
  
- no puedo hacer nada Lady Linsao este hechizo aun es muy fuerte, usted Lord Reed puede  
  
- solo puedo darle magia pero no la puedo curar, por cierto en esta situacion llamemenme Carl  
  
- bueno diganme Maoyi- dice la joven de ojos azul-violetas  
  
- a mi simplemente Isae  
  
los dos jovenes... (Syao y Alex pues)  
  
- es Clow  
  
- no es el bisabuelo de Clow, esto sucedio antes aunque ese hombre renacera como Clow  
  
- eso explica por que nadie supo de esto  
  
- eso crees ¬¬  
  
- huh? (ya se se me ha hecho comun ponerlos)  
  
- las mentes de los que estuvieron a excepcion de unos cuantos fue borrada  
  
- ademas el conocimiento de esta batalla seria mortal en la nueva descendencia  
  
- por eso tu eres el que me enseñara y por eso tu baculo es el anillo de el eclipse, el ciclo de la vida y el juicio, el baculo de la luz y oscuridad  
  
- O//////////O no me apenes con eso quieres, mira eso  
  
mientras se ve como el joven Xiao saca un pergamino y en eso se ve como la bestia regresa con las demas, cuando el circulo de energia se produce llevandose a varias bestias en lo que practicamente era un desmenuzadero y salpicadero de sangre e inicia la batalla, el joven Xiao usa el baculo y aparece el simbolo abajo de el y su baculo se transforma en una espada y corta el pergamino, algo por el estilo hace el otro y varios magos incluyendo a Carl Reed y las otras dos jovenes se unen a diferentes bandos y asi se ve una batalla digna de la pesadilla mas sadica y sangrienta de asesinatos de angeles espiritus magos y demonios, despues estan ambos elegidos que sostienen una batalla en el aire, uno sobre una bestia que parecia una gargola despellejada y el joven Xiao en el aire por cuatro angeles que se hicieron luz y formaron un ser parecido a un Lobo con alas, el cual era de color amarillo y blanco con ojos esmeraldas y armadura color negra, en eso un resplandor y el otro elegido cae, se acercan los cuatro (ya saben la pandilla actual de Jazmin, Jordan y Alex) los tres forman un triangulo y Xiao esta enmedio junta el poder de los otros tres y absorbe el poder de este y lo destruye con su baculo y recitan unas palabras entonces le borran la memoria y Jazmin hace un hechizo de transporte y lo manda a que inicie una nueva vida, la triada se acerca con la chica que acompañaba al elegido de la maldad y comete suicidio, pregonando su venganza cuando todos esten juntos de nuevo, Xiao corre y levanta a Kya le da un beso y la cura con su baculo  
  
- es increible, esa es la razon al fin todos estamos al mismo tiempo en la misma era  
  
- en efecto, pero aun falta lo mas especial mueve su baculo y cambia la escena  
  
se ve a Xiao como se despide de todos junto con Kya  
  
- hermano siempre seras el mas inteligente  
  
- pero tu siempre tendras mayor poder, Adios Xiao Lyrae  
  
- adios Xian Lyrae, usare mi hechizo asi que alejense -dice Xiao  
  
- tiene razon a veces le falla ^^U  
  
- que dijiste ¬¬  
  
- que a veces te falla ya que a veces los confundes  
  
- callate!!!!!!!!!  
  
- no callate tu  
  
- tu  
  
- tu  
  
- tu  
  
- te digo que tu  
  
- ya dije que tu  
  
- no tu  
  
- callense los dos -las cuatro chicas  
  
- O.OUU -ambos chicos  
  
- O.o UUUUUU -los demas y varios hechizeros  
  
- bueno adios a todos Xiao aparece una esfera de luz que los envuelve y desaparece  
  
en eso se ve un joven hechizero que sale herido junto con otra hechizera  
  
- ya se fue mi hermana verdad  
  
- si te sientes mal, pero seguro la veras de nuevo **^^**  
  
- gracias Hiyori  
  
- de nada Yashiko  
  
- bueno no te preocupes mi hermano la cuidara bien -Xian se acerca- por cierto cuando es la boda ^^  
  
- pues debe ser pronto ya que encargaron bebe cuando buscaron el pergamino -aparece Aeris por un lado-  
  
- O//////////O -ambos hechizeros  
  
- bueno el hechizo va de nuestra cuenta ya que los demas hechizeros estan muy agotados -Flare mira a Ise y Maoyi-ademas algunos quizas tengan que dormir su poder para la nueva batalla -le sonrie tiernamente a Ise- bueno hermana yo te apoyo  
  
ambos jovenes usan sus baculos y desaparecen de el lugar los hechizeros menis la triada que invoca un hechizo  
  
- dime Alex ese era...  
  
- sip era Toya y confia en que la protejas  
  
- lo hare me imagino que complementaste con tus recuerdos y los de Jordan, wahhhh!!! por que tiembla  
  
- este lugar era Atlantis y aqui terminan los recuerdos mueve su baculo  
  
***************  
  
regresando al apartamento de Jazmin  
  
- ya regresaron chicos ^^  
  
- oye Alex le hiciste lo mismo verdad ¬¬  
  
- hola y si  
  
- se noto  
  
- de que??? - pregunta Li confundido-  
  
- ¬o¬ luego te decimos -dicen el otro par  
  
- mira que si le hicieron una broma :| se las veran conmigo -Jazmin estaba rodeada de un aura de fuego-  
  
- esta bien ^^UUUUU  
  
- ¿O.O?UUU!!! sin duda esta chica se parece a Tomoyo y Meiling juntas  
  
- mas vale que eso sea un cumplido :o, bueno ***^^*** ya esta la cena  
  
- AHHHH??????? plaft los tres chicos al piso  
  
***************  
  
Templo Tsukimine...  
  
- bueno ahora a descansar *^^* -dice alegremente Kaho, cuando siente a Toya- como has estado  
  
- bien lo has sentido, esa añoranza de algo que no recordamos  
  
- tu tambien Toya  
  
***************  
  
Mansion Daidouji...  
  
- ay Sakura jamas crei que ya estuvieras enamorada de Li y eso que aun te ilusionas con Yukito, bueno esta tela es divinaaa *-* pone su mano en la mejilla, huh? mis magnolias se secaron se acerca a la mesilla lastima T_T se cae la tela que sostenia y la recoge wahhhh!!!!!!!! no estaban secas sacude la cabeza y si, las flores estaban como recien cortadas  
  
***************  
  
mansion Li...  
  
- hay no puedo creer es Kinomoto la que se quedo con las cartas y con Syaoran Meiling lloraba en su habitacion pero debo de superarlo, donde esta mi pañuelo lo busca en el cajon de su comoda y lo saca debo superarlo T-T, en eso se queda a oscuras lo que me faltaba :( y no tengo fosforos para las velas, bueno tendre que levantarmeen eso se ve luces en su cuarto ah? luciernagas??? en eso retorna la luz y Meiling voltae a ver si encuentra luciernagas  
  
***************  
  
- Caray tener que cargar a ambos por que se quedaron a medio comer -_-UU  
  
- vamos hermano no seas duro le quita la boina y se suelta el pelo de su hermano ahora si  
  
un aura la cubre y flota el cuerpo de Syaoran a sus brazos, tambien sucede lo mismo con Jordan y Alexander  
  
- asi no sabran quien es quien ^^  
  
- claro no imagino una dulce niña cargando a un chico  
  
- que bueno que hemos sido siempre reflejo ^o^ -ambos rien  
  
continuara  
  
hola al fin termine este capitulo ^^ ahora si a seguir con Magia y Esperanza y Doble Identidad, por cierto muchos se quedaron bueno aqui todos tienen hermanos ¬¬ pues no solo que los principales si, ademas quise ubicar la historia antes de Clow asi que imaginense, ademas Kaho o Hiyori esperando niño de Yoshiko o Toya ^^ por cierto me emocione y me llevo menos de 12 horas escribirlo y todo por leer mi libro de leyendas antiguas *-* gracias hermanita ^^ eres un amorpor contarme la leyenda de las almas que tratare en el siguiente capitulo *********************^o^************************* asi de feliz estoy, ademas Sakura ya se empezo a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos por Syaoran y en el siguiente le avanzo el entrenamiento empieza, la proyecion de el subconciencia y la creacion de la dos primeras Infinitum Cards para ver a Sakura *****-***** Kawaii!!! well see yaa!!! por poco y lo olvido mis correos son: Yasmin3@telnor.net Engelight2@hotmail.com ShadowsLights@hotmail.com 


	4. ¡Dos Cartas han nacido!

Sakura Card Captor pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy una fan que busca divertirse escribiendo historias alternas de personajes ^^ como cualquiera de los escritores de fanfics

- este capitulo se lo dedico a Vero-chan Li para darle las gracias por el review 

-y a Ascot por ayudarme a escribir la mitad de el capitulo (ya me dolia la espalda)

Infinitum Cards

__

Pensamientos en cursiva

descripciones de sucesos

(notas de la autora o interrupciones)

capitulo anterior:

- Esto es un recuerdo importante - Alex se acerca a Syaoran-

- ¿donde estamos?

- bueno actualmente se llama Suiza, pero ve lo que pasa al fin y al cabo es un recuerdo de el pasado

***

- antes los podiamos seguir por internet y magia pero ahora lo mas seguro es que lo encontraron dice la joven rubia que ahora se aprecia sus ojos gris oscuro, se acerca y lo abraza

- sabes no me quedara de otra mas que tratar de unir a mi bando otros hechizeros y tu me ayudaras claro que no saben lo que les espera

***

-Mansion Daidouji...

- _ay Sakura jamas crei que ya estuvieras enamorada de Li y eso que aun te ilusionas con Yukito, bueno esta tela es divinaaa *-* pone su mano en la mejilla, huh? mis magnolias se secaron se acerca a la mesilla lastima T_T se cae la tela que sostenia y la recoge wahhhh!!!!!!!! no estaban secas o sacude la cabeza y si, las flores estaban como recien cortadas_

***

Cap3: Dos Cartas han nacido!!!!

***************

Dia siguiente...

- Jazmin te pasa algo - dice Jordan de camino a la escuela-

- tuve ya sabes, crees que se los deba decir -señala a Alex y a Syaoran

- dime es sobre lo de Syaoran o sobre nuestra mision personal

- sobre los dos

- que te pasa mi blanca flor - Alex se retrasa- te pasa algo

- ¬¬ Alex se te olvidaba que debes de cuidar a Syaoran de irse contra un poste -dice Jazmin, quien se acerca y toca la mejilla de este que tiene una bandita, Alex se pone rojo como tomate-

- pero si no... -voltea al oir como el choque de algo-

- Ayyy!!!!!! - Syaoran se dio contra unos botes de basura

- ^^ se te olvidaba verdad Alex -Jordan se rie a carcajadas

- ¬¬... v_vUUUUU... ahi voy Syaoran

Syaoran se levantaba ya que aun no podia manejar bien los patines, llevaba un pantalon verde y sus patines eran verdes esmeraldas con negro, lucia una camiseta azul con blanco y una gorra para toparse un morete que no supo como se hizo en la frente

- Lo que mas me duele es el orgullo- dice tocandose la retaguardia

- lo extraño es que ayer no te mire roja la frente

atras Jordan miraba a Jazmin aguantandose la risa de nuevo

- ^^UUUUU _si supieran_

- como olvidarlo ^^ si casi se ahogan con la sopa

+++++++++++flashback++++++++++++

Jazmin lavaba los platos, Jordan los secaba, y el angel de su hermana los guardaba

- no entiendo por que me siento debil, si quien uso magia fuiste tu - Syaoran trata de levantar la cuchara-

- por que tus recuerdos para liberarse ocupan energiaaaa - alex siente que no tiene fuerzas

Alex cae de lado

- Alex!!!! que te pa... - Syaoran cae en la sopa

al oir todo ambos jovenes retornan para verlos desmayados-

- O.O Syaoran casi se ahoga con la sopa pero le quedara un morete en la frente - lo levanta Jordan

- pues Alex se raspo la mejilla, creo que ambos necesitaron mas energia que tu hermano, aunque realmente aquella vez tu reviviste todos los recuerdos solo, entonces los llevamos - Jordan asiente-

-pero tu lleva a Syaoran

- ¬¬ _sobreprotector_

+++++++++++Final de el flashback++++++++++++

- oigan que llegaremos tarde -grita Alex a los gemelos-

- ^^ carrera hermano

- :) van a ver quien es el ultimo

apenas parpadea Alex y Syaoran ven como ambos practicamente les llevaban mas de 20 metros de distancia

- odio cuando hacen eso - toma a Li y practicamente lo lleva jalando a alta velocidad por las calles-

***************

viernes, fin de semana...

los tres iban vestidos con sus respectivos trajes ceremoniales

-...

- pasa algo Syaoran -Alex ve su tristeza

- sere capaz de manejarlo

- claro tus sentimientos seran suficientes para lograrlo, ya veras -Jazmin se acerca y lo golpea por la espalda

- hermana ya es tiempo

- muevanse a un lado- los tres chicos se separan un poco, levanta su baculo- vientos de el cambio, ustedes que conocen todos los caminos, angeles que cuidan nuestros pensamientos, la magia de nuestros deseos, yo la guardiana de el baculo de los angeles te lo pide, lleven estas cuatro personas a donde lo pido... Luna que puedes ocultarte sin problemas llevanos a el río Luvironza (Ruvyironza ^^), en Burundi

un viento los rodea y desaparecen

***************

Tomoeda Japon...

- Sakura estas bien

- no pasa nada yukito, por cierto vas a ver a mi hermano -Sakura estaba sosteniendo una bolsa de el mercado-

- si espero no molestarlo, por cierto apuntale en la pizarra que mañana tiene el partido contra el equipo de Kadawa

Toya estaba trabajando (no me pregunten pero yo quisiera ser tan buena para cnseguir trabajos de medio tiempo ^^UUU)

- no te preocupes ^///^

- bueno me despido tengo que pasar a la papeleria

se separan y sakura patinaba hacia la casa

- es raro pero ya no me siento tan abochornada con yukito... sera por que

Sakura se pone a girar, a la tercera vuelta se para, y empieza a zigzagear, se nota un sonrojo cierra los ojos, en su bolsillo una carta empieza a brillar, Sakura abre los ojos ve petalos de flores de distintos tipos cayendo, le extraña y nota que flower le esta dando la tarde mas bella, sonrie y deja de caer flores

- suki da yo mi pequeño lobo

***************

Burundi... en el rio (aclaro en este lugar nace las aguas de el nilo ^^)

- por lo menos esta vez no nos dejaste caer ^^ hermanita

- es que no se nadar T-T muy bien en zonas profundas

- ^^UUU - los tres chicos

- se puede saber que planean ya que estamos flotando sobre un rio, solo espero que la gente no nos vea

- pues crees que no lo pense +¬¬***

- ya mi blanca flor - Alex trata de clamarla- tu sigues Jordan

- mi turno al fin - levanta su baculo- espiritus que moran en el rio, Nayades por favor abran el camino, permitanos pasar para recoger aquello que hemos dejado a su cuidado

Syaoran miraba impactado como unas jovenes surgian de agua parecian de cristal, observaron a Jordan y sonrieron, entonces volvieron al agua y se hizo un remolino, Alex movio su baculo y empezaron a descender, a la mitad de el camino las aguas cayeron sobre ellos, al abrir los ojos estaba seco, en un templo acuatico ya que era como de cristal veia peces y algas, Alex le señala que lo siga, caminan lo ponen en el centro de una habitacion Jordan empieza a recitar algo, le sigue Alex y luego Jazmin, sus baculos se transforman en espadas, Alex sostenia una espada muy larga le llegaba a los hombros y con la empuñadura, tomaba su misma altura, tenia el simbolo de el anillo de el eclipse, la piedra verde habia tomado la silueta de un aguila y se encontraba sobre la hoja de la espada, la empuñadura era de color Dorada de donde se tomaba y el simbolo en blanco y negro, ahora si parecia un eclipse... Jazmin tenia dos espadas, delgadas pero bien afiladas, las hojas tenian grabados de jazmines y la empuñadura era el lucero de ocho puntas en una y en la otra la luna, eran de color violetas y los grabados en color blanco, las hojas eran de colo blanco y reflejos lilas, en las puntas se veia un grabado de un ave de cola muy larga en vuelo soltando plumas en negro, por lo que se dio cuenta se podian embonar ambas espadas para hacer una espada doble... Jordan, el si lo impresiono si la de su hermano era de su tamaño esta era mas grande, le sacaba como 30 cm, tenia el sol grabado en la agarradera, donde terminaba el sol, estaba su simbolo de su lucero la estrella doble de tres puntas el cual parecia un prisma como el de su hermana, la de el tenia un felino dibujado en color negro sobre la hoja, la empuñadura era Rojo carmesi y tenia pequeños rubies incrustados

- Saca tu espada Syaoran -dice Alex

- esta bien - la desenfunda- me puedes decir que ave es esa Jazmin

- un Quetzal

- un que????

- luego hablan de eso -Jordan clava su espada en un hueco en el piso

- esta bien - Alex y su hermana hacen lo mismo, solo que jazmin junta las dos navajas-

- tu dueño ha llegado, revelate ante el -dicen los tres-

- este sentimiento calido -de el piso brota una luz- por favor unete a mi espada

la luz entra en la espada y esta brilla en tono verdes y azules

- el baculo Eternal -recita Syaoran en trance, mientras su espada cambiaba de forma-

el baculo era como lo decribiera Alex pero ahora poseia una esfera amarilla en la base con un grabado en verde y como los otros poseia un liston, mas largo que se hacia mas ancho en las orillas donde estaba la silueta de un lobo dibujada en las dos orillas

- Eternal... quiero verla...

- que pasa Syaoran -dice alex al ver como reune mucha energia

- dejalo, es parte de su destino

- ademas muy pronto sera parte de la esperanza de el juicio de Sakura - le dice muy misteriosa Jazmin

- quien??????-ambos chicos

- Kinomoto... sip lo va a hacer y no adivinan que cartas son ^^

- Cartas??? -ambos

- tontos ¬¬===o.o??

- ayudame!!!!!!! -Syaoran grita y se forman dos luces- quiero verla y saber si esta bien...

en el techo brillan dos cartas, una vuela hacia un bolsillo de Syaoran y la otra empieza a girar

- mejor saquemos las espadas -al decir esto Jordan los tres las retiran-

un resplandor cubre todo

***************

Tomoeda Japon...

- caray tomoyo no tenias que hacerlo - Sakura estaba con una gotita mientras Tomoyo la filmaba con un traje (ustedes imaginenselo ^^ ya que todos alucinamos de manera diferente :-p...)

- quizas sea un nuevo enemigo Sakura -decia Kero

- pero la energia es calida... mira eso 

arriba se formaba un remolino y se veia caer cuatro bultos en diferente direccion de el parque (sip es el de el rey pinguino... pobre no se como sobrevivio la serie... ^^ jiji bueno seguimos)

- ay mi espalda -emite una voz en chino

- esa voz es de Sya... Li... Li!!!! -sakura corre hacia donde escucho esa voz

- Sakura espera ahi vo... Auch!!!!!! 

cae desmayado por que tomoyo le dio un golpe con la camara

- lo siento kero pero Sakura necesita estar a solas con el - oye unos sonidos detras y ve la sombra de una chica junto con otras dos y esta emite un tipo de grito alegre-

- que bello pinguino... it's so cute *-*

- are you okay?

- Don't worry only it's excited... sister... +-_-U... +¬o¬************ Hermana

- quienes son ellos por lo menos creo que es ingles y... español

mientras con Sakura...

- Li estas bien

Syaoran abre los ojos

- eres tu Sakura... me alegro de verte y llamame Syao...- se duerme en sus brazos

- me dijo Sakura O////////////////////////////O, su espada no esta que raro... le puedo decir Syaoran

- ahhh!!!!! dejen mi camara

Sakura usa a flote y se lleva a Syaoran mientras corre hacia Tomoyo

- que pasa Tomoyo

- esas tres sombras me quitaron la camara

- you know japanese sister

- lo siento niña pero no nos puedes conocer aun, aunque por lo menos nos trajieron a Syaoran

- Wind!!!! bring me Syaoran-grita la sombra de alex, haciendo flotar a Syaoran a sus brazos

- nos tenemos que ir... se feliz ama de las cartas, Syaoran estara aqui para ayudarte muy pronto... y no bajes tu animo 

empieza a recitar las mismas palabras de antes cuando viajaron y se crea una ventisca que los desaparece

***************

Departamento de Syaoran...

- habra sido una ilusion, ojala supiera si sakura esta en mi destino...y esto

una carta flota frente a el, era un joven parecido a el, luciendo una tunica, con doce estrellas en arco arriba, tenia en su mano una esfera rodeada de un aro, la carta tenia el marco verde jade, el dibujo era en tonalidades negras, y el sol y la luna en azul zafiro, tenia letras chinas arriba y abajo en ingles, pero donde estaban las estrellas de los dos lados aparecian en letras latinas el nombre de la carta si no le fallaba, al girarla bio un simbolo como el de clow, el ying-yang enmedio de la luna y el sol, en las orillas arriba estaba la silueta de el fenix, abajo el del dragon, en los lados aparecian las siluetas de los lobos en el color contrario de el lado de el ying-yang, el simbolo era en blanco y negro, el fenix en azul igual que el dragon, toda la demas carta era en color verde jade y otras tonalidades, enmedio de el simbolo donde estaba en el ying-yang, lo atravesannam unas letras... Syaoran escrito en chino

- Destino, Sakura realmente esta en mi destino... pero me llegara a amar como yo a ella -en eso flota otra carta, esta era parecida a Sakura con el pelo largo, lucia la misma tunica de la otra carta y por lo demas era igual- esperanza... eso significa que aun la puedo conquistar

- aun mas que eso, de los destinos de amor que quieren cambiar, el tuyo parece que se fortalecera ^^ -aparece jazmin luciendo una pijama

- lo sorprendente que usaste a esperanza para viajar - tambien sale Jordan con pijama

- que hacen ustedes dos en mi apartamento

- todavia que te cuidamos -sale detras Alex

- como esta eso de que los destinos de amor -pregunta Syaoran

- te vas a sorprender

- bueno es muy complicado, el dia que estabamos en el chat recuerdas que me fui a bañar, bueno saliendo tuve una premonicion, sobre Yue y Toya, aunque son los que tendras mas problemas ya que bueno Ruby a pesar de ser hombre es un travesti y bueno como lo explico ^^UUUUUU

- tardaste una hora en decirme ¬¬ -dice Alex

***************

1 hora despues...

(aqui son pensamientos al mismo tiempo ^u^ asi que no me complico con los lugares)

- Sakura... me alegro de haberte visto y ahora que se todo sera mas facil ayudarte y tratar por lo menos de ser un amigo... ^_^UUU aunque si me escucha Jazmin me mata... ella dice que no importa lo que me digas siempre yo... Wo ai ni Ying Fa - el traia un dije en la mano, era una esfera verde con un trueno enmedio- el trueno mi hechizo favorito, aun lo mas curioso no puedo creer que el padre de alex arreglara que yo viniera a parar a este apartamento - camina hacia el sonido y lo prende poniendo el cd en la cancion cuatro- Wo ai ni Sakura-chan -cierra los ojosy piensa en ella-

tsumetai kaze ga mado o nagasu no samishii yoru

kogoeru mune atatametakute

RIPUREI ano natsu o

namiuchigiwa de odokeru anata tanoshisou yo

hutari dake no omoide no BIDEO

hitori de nagamete-iru no 

sukoshi TEREnagara "suki da yo" to

tsubuyaiteru

usotsuki no anata no kao namida-iro de

nijindeku

anata setsunai yo gomen ne konna ni

ima mo omoi wo nokoshiteru

hutari no subete wa kono hikari no naka naraba

mada maki-modoseru no? ano hi ni

En una solitaria noche, 

cuando el viento frío sopla en la ventana, 

quiero calentar mi corazón helado

reviviendo este verano.

Haciendo el tonto en la playa, 

pareces pasártelo bien.

Un video de recuerdos de sólo nosotros dos, vi sola. 

Mientras siento un poco de timidez

y murmuro "te quiero",

tu cara yacente está manchada

con el color de las lágrimas.

¡Soy miserable sobre lo que pasó contigo!, así,

incluso ahora, estoy dejando aparte mis sentimientos.

Si todo lo nuestro está en esta luz,

¿puedo aún rebobinar hasta aquel día?

- Wo ai ni Sakura -recita y se queda dormido

*-*-*-*-*

- Suki da yo Syaoran, no... Aishiteru Syaoran!!!!! -Sakura estaba sola en casa ya que kero estaba con tomoyo despues de el K.O. (Knockout) que le propino esta con la camara- al fin lo dije ^////////^, por cierto aun tengo esa cinta de time, ahi se ve muy lindo

sakura pone la cinta la cual estaba a medio rebobinar y se escucha la misma melodia que escuchaba en esos instantes Syaoran

-que Kawaii!!!! se ve Syaoran-kun -se sienta en el sillon y abraza un cojin, que si fuera un ser vivo ya lo abria estrangulado o asfixiado-

ryoute ippai no omoide o shinjite-ita

kurikaeshite kazoeru kedo

koyubi kara susumenai no

anata soba ni ite soshite "uso da yo" to

itte kokoro wo dakishimete

hutari no subete ga kiete-shimau nara

ima sugu ni maki-modoshitai ano hi ni

anata setsunai yo gomen ne konna ni

ima mo omoi wo nokoshiteru

hutari no subete ga kiete-shimau nara

ima sugu ni maki-modoshitai ano hi ni

Ambas manos llenas de recuerdos que había creído,

Cuento repetidamente, pero

no voy más allá de mi pequeño dedo.

Por favor, estate a mi lado, di "¡Esto es mentira!",

y abraza mi corazón.

Si todo lo nuestro ha desaparecido,

quiero rebobinar hasta entonces, hasta aquel día.

¡Soy miserable sobre lo que pasó contigo!, así,

incluso ahora, estoy dejando aparte mis sentimientos.

Si todo lo nuestro ha desaparecido,

quiero rebobinar hasta entonces, hasta aquel dia.

- Aishiteru Xiao Lang

mientras sakura decia esto, no se dio cuenta de una lucecita tenue que aparecio y volo hacia el libro

- te amo demasiado para darme por vencido -recitan lo mismo ambos

***************

Balcones de los apartamentos de los hermanos Santini

- Parece que Syaoran y Sakura sin duda son almas de complemento, que opinas hermano -voltea hacia el otro balcon

- ellos son nuestra mision, recuerdas la historia

- claro -cierra los ojos y empieza a recitar- hace tiempo cuando se creo nuestro planeta y nacieron las almas, estas eran tan felices que a los espiritus de mayor rango por celos los atacaron, dividiendo las almas en dos, estaban tan tristes ya que habian sido dispersados por el mundo, entonces se dice que ahi nacieron los seres humanos, o mas bien nuestros sentimientos...

- desde entonces nos hemos dedicado a buscar esa mitad de alma, para poder ser felices, naciendo el sentimiento de el amor...-suspira jordan levemente- pero el nacimiento de nuevos seres hizo que las almas se volvieran para todas las especies, desde entonces todo ser vivo conoce el amor

- sin embargo seres magicos, a diferencia complementan a las almas de cualquier tipo, sin embargo su amor es mas puro y fragil...

- claro que Ruby moon sera caso aparte -_-UUUUU

- almas nuevas, combinaciones nuevas...

- todo ser tiene su otra mitad...

- y si no sera creada ^^ para el equilibrio

- buenas noches Angel

- buenas noches mi guardian

ambos entran a sus respectivos dormitorios

continuara

-Konnichiwa ^o^ a todos

-estasz feliz verdad ^^

-Cyn como entraste

-como yo, tocando el timbre

-Tury, tu tambien, pero quien las dejo pasar a mi cuarto

-tu mama tiene la copia, verdad Cyn

-¬¬ crei haber desaparecido todas, cambiare la chapa

- no seas exagerada, por cierto Tury dice que le encanta esa leyenda

- ya dejenme hablar

- enojona (Cyn se sienta haciendo berrinches)

- Calmate (Tury trai su cara de alegria de siempre y bebe un jugo)

- bueno despues de la interrupcion, bueno lo de el entrenamiento sera en los proximos capitulos al igual que lo de la proyeccion de la subconciencia, ya que si no no termino de escribir T-T, por cierto gracias a Vero-chan por su review ^^ ya se me hacia que en fanfiction nadie dejaba review

- de que te quejas en las otras paginas estas saturada de reviews

- ¬¬====^_^U (engel toma su Taz gigante y corretea a Cyn, Tury observa todo con una gota gigante en la cabeza)well see yaa!!! mis correos son: Yasmin3@telnor.net Engelight2@hotmail.com ShadowsLights@hotmail.com


	5. Antes de el Juicio

Sakura Card Captor pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy una fan que busca divertirse escribiendo historias alternas de personajes ^^ como cualquiera de los escritores de fanfics

Infinitum Cards

__

Pensamientos en cursiva

descripciones de sucesos

(notas de la autora o interrupciones)

capitulo anterior:

viernes, fin de semana...

los tres iban vestidos con sus respectivos trajes ceremoniales

-...

- pasa algo Syaoran -Alex ve su tristeza

- sere capaz de manejarlo

- claro tus sentimientos seran suficientes para lograrlo, ya veras -Jazmin se acerca y lo golpea por la espalda

- hermana ya es tiempo

- muevanse a un lado- los tres chicos se separan un poco, levanta su baculo- vientos de el cambio, ustedes que conocen todos los caminos, angeles que cuidan nuestros pensamientos, la magia de nuestros deseos, yo la guardiana de el baculo de los angeles te lo pide, lleven estas cuatro personas a donde lo pido... Luna que puedes ocultarte sin problemas llevanos a el río Luvironza 

***

- Suki da yo Syaoran, no... Aishiteru Syaoran!!!!! -Sakura estaba sola en casa ya que kero estaba con tomoyo despues de el K.O. (Knockout) que le propino esta con la camara- al fin lo dije ^////////^, por cierto aun tengo esa cinta de time, ahi se ve muy lindo

sakura pone la cinta la cual estaba a medio rebobinar y se escucha la misma melodia que escuchaba en esos instantes Syaoran

-que Kawaii!!!! se ve Syaoran-kun -se sienta en el sillon y abraza un cojin, que si fuera un ser vivo ya lo abria estrangulado o asfixiado-

- Aishiteru Xiao Lang

mientras sakura decia esto, no se dio cuenta de una lucecita tenue que aparecio y volo hacia el libro

***

- almas nuevas, combinaciones nuevas...

- todo ser tiene su otra mitad...

- y si no sera creada ^^ para el equilibrio

- buenas noches Angel

- buenas noches mi guardian

ambos entran a sus respectivos dormitorios

***

Cap5: antes de el juicio...

***************

6:00am 

dia antes de el juicio... fronteras de Belice-Guatemala-Mexico, especificamente la selva

- Syaoran estas bien -pregunta alex

- si solo un poco cansado, jamas crei necesitar tanta energia para crear cartas -en su mano se observan 5 cartas

- pero has mejorado, cuando creaste a las otras cuatro gastaste mucha energia

- por cierto ¿como crees que le vaya a Jordan con el consejo?

- si no me equivoco de seguro le callara la boca a alguien

- bueno regresamos o seguimos -se levanta y se observa que su espada tiene la sombra de un lobo grabada- bueno aqui voy

Alex salta hacia atras y mantiene su espada en posicion

- Bien y mal, amor y odio, nacimiento y muerte, luz y oscuridad, vida y devastación circulo de el equilibrio- al decir esto se crea una esfera de escudo en Alex

- mi turno, aeros, aqua, ignus, terra 

de la primera carta sale una rafaga de viento que solo esta girando, de la segunda salen como hilos de agua, de la tercera el fuego forma un tornado, la cuarta tan solo se ve como una energia va al piso y reposa

- sorprendente, pero aun te falta Syaoran

los hilos de agua cubren la esfera y se mueven muy rapidos, Alex ve como su escudo empieza a debilitarse pero lo impresionante que empieza a quebrarse como si lo cortaran, mueve su espada y desaparecen los hilos de agua, el tornado de fuego se aproxima, quiere hacer lo mismo pero se da cuenta de que el fuego no se debilita, el viento lo alimenta, se rompe la esfera, Syaoran sonrie... de pronto las flamas acaban y el viento deja de soplar, alex ha neutralizado ambas fuerzas, cuando toca el piso, se da cuenta que falta uno, observa a su alrededor, Li sonrie mas abiertamente y empiezan a salir picos de el piso y cristales de diferentes tipos, hace un ataque que produce rayos de luz dorada que destruyen los cristales, entonces su espada se vuelve el baculo y recita algo que Li no alcanza a escuchar, lo rodea una energia oscura y desaparece, entonces aparece a un lado de Syaoran y mueve su baculo, Syaoran solo entiende unas palabras, sagitta de-flora, sale una luz color verde hacia la tierra y la ultima carta usada vuelve a la normalidad

- Sagitta de-flora?????? que es eso, que apenas ya se cuatro idiomas y tu me recitas hechizos en el que apenas voy aprendiendo ¬¬

- ya no te enojes, me sorprende que utilizaras a Aqua como hilos de corte, y usaras a aeros para alimentar a ignus, pero lo que si me sorprendio, que terra ataca con todo lo que este en sus dominios

- Alex me empiezo a debilitar mucho y quiero ir a ver el juicio

- entonces vamonos

Syaoran toma la quinta carta y la avienta

- transversare!!!! -todo oscurece y parecen flotar en el universo, entonces una niebla los cubre y desaparecen-

***************

9:30pm

Tomoeda, Japon... casa de Sakura

- asi que el joven Yukito participara en la competencia de tiro con arco, de seguro mañana estaras Kawaii!!!

- pero... a mi me gusta... Tomoyo yo quiero a Syaoran...

- Esto esta mejor, te diste cuenta ^^ y eso que es un muchacho muy frio y severo, pero a la vez es tierno y cumple sus promesas

Sakura observa como su amiga empieza a hablar de un vestido estilo chino que le hara para cuando lo visiten

- Tomoyo no exageras ^^UUUUUU, ademas si kero se entera me mata

- y yo le hago lo mismo ^o^ de la otra vez

- casi lo matas de el golpe

- por favor, si no de seguro no dirias Syaoran enfrente mio... por cierto por que no me cuentas que te dijo

- es cierto que dijo el mocoso!!!! -Sakura y Tomoyo brincan de el susto-

- cuanto tiempo llevas ahi - dice Sakura

- desde "y yo le hago lo mismo de la otra vez ^o^" +¬.¬====^.^UU

- deberias avisar Kero o te las veras conmigo -Sakura lo amenaza con el puño-

- Sakura aqui esta el video ******^_^****** tal como lo pediste

- ¬¬ mira nomas de que sera

- de nada - dicen ambas

***************

12:48pm

Anglesey, una de las islas de Inglaterra... Sala de la reunion de el concilio de occidente

- en serio ese niño es el lider de la asociacion de America -comenta un viejo vestido con una tunica

- su hermana tiene un cargo importante tambien, lo que sorprende ya que siempre esta fuera de las reuniones junto con el Consejero

Alex voltea y ve al viejo y al joven de aproximadamente 35 años, que hablaban de el, el solo los mira y camina, todos en el concilio llevan tunicas ceremoniales, el que traia el era como los de los otros solo que lucia un el bordado de un felino en la espalda, muchos admiraban ya que se apreciaba como este parecia estar vivo, no era un secreto siempre le gustaron los felinos

- Soy Santini Ysair Jordan , tengo cita con el jefe de el concilio -decia con voz fuerte a dos hombres que se notaban ser guardias estos se miraron y se retiraron, sabia que era mejor no hacer enojar a Jordan, se abre la puerta y este entra...-

***************

afueras de la reunion...

- hermano estaras bien -en eso voltea a ver hacia la derecha- hola gatito

Jazmin lucia una tunica como los demas estas eran negras y con algo que representara su poder en los adornos, el de ella era un Quetzal

- huh? tienes alas???, ya se eres Spinel Sun guardian de Eriol, la reencarnacion de Clow

- O.O como sabes eso, soy un simple... ¬¬ ya me descubrio

- no te preocupes no dire nada, vienes a pasear conmigo

- eres rara

- Eriol vino a espiar al concilio antes de irse verdad

- como rayos sabes

- hazme un favor, no digas que lo descubri, eso alteraria mucho todo lo que viene, dime platicas conmigo

- ¬¬ solo que nadie se entere, de que hablamos

- filosofia ^-^ me magino que te gusta, ya que se ve que eres muy culto

- o/////o gracias creo

***************

Oficina de el jefe de el concilio...

- como esta tu hermana -pregunta un hombre algo viejo, lucia una tunica por demas exquisita, era negra pero tenia bordados hechas con piedras preciosas, a diferencia el llevaba el bordado de el concilio en la espalda-

- bien pero eso no importa, dime hiciste lo que te pedi

- acerca tu mano -Jordan se quita el guante

este tomo una pluma de el escritorio y escribio algo en la mano de el chico, Jordan lo leyo y se acerco a un platon de agua y se lavo la mano y borro lo que decia, se coloca el guante de nuevo

- te lo agradezco

- no te lo debia, tu curaste el corazon de mi hija

- como fue la boda

- estuvo preciosa, mi niña y mi yerno se aman mucho, es mas ya voy a ser abuelo

- felicidades

- y tu ya encontraste tu joven especial

- estoy en proceso ^^

***************

Afueras de la reunion...

- Spi... spi donde estas -Nakuru anda entre las plantas

- lo buscabas ^^ -aparece Jazmin sosteniendo a Spinel

- O.o Wahhhhhh yo este, ay jaja... -_-UUU que digo

- se llama Spi, caray yo le llamaba Spinel Sun

- O.o pero como sabes su nombre

- poseo magia como tu y supe que es un ser magico ^^, asi que le pregunte

- ya sabe que puedo hablar

Nakuru estaba con la boca hasta el piso, la chica solo sonreia para despues darselo y desearle suerte, le dijo que se cuidara que si los descubren los de el concilio terminarian como carbon

- no te preocupes ^///^, ella no dira nada

- ¬¬ por que te sonrojas y sonries

- por que ella hablo conmigo de filosofia y el conocimiento de la vida, algo que tu y Eriol no hablan conmigo... es mas apenas Kaho me daba tiempo... ojala la vuelva a ver

Nakuru se transforma y se va con Spinel a ver a Eriol

***************

mientras Jazmin se sentaba en una de las otras banca de un jardin enorme...

- que bellas nubes aunque preferiria que fuera de noche para ver las estrellas... adoro las sombras que producen las estrellas no sabes si estan ahi de verdad o es una ilusion...

- hola señorita Santini... o es el Joven

- si soy la chica ^^, usted es... -observa a un joven de apenas 20 años que la mira apenado- disculpeme por la vez pasada pero es que me hizo enojar

- yo soy el que debe la disculpa, me rei de su hermano a sus espaldas practicamente - observa como a esta le ondea el pelo suelto- sin duda mi mayor verguenza fue desmayarme despues de el golpe

++++++++flashback++++++++

4 meses antes...

- debes de estar bromeando -obseva una foto-, un niño de apenas 11 años lider de la asociacion Americana, capaz que aun juega con carritos-dice el chico antes mencionado

- por que no se lo dices de frente - el chico voltea y observa al chico de la foto-

- eres tu, que me haras Santini, no tienes mucho poder

- quizas, te reto a un duelo de magia y habilidad

- acepto bebe

una arena de pelea de el concilio...

- estan listos -dice otro hechizero- empiezen

empieza el combate se ve como al principio chocan las magias y despues se observa su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y como el ser mas pequeño de una patada logra dejar inconciente la mayor

- que haces!!!!!!!!! -se escucha un grito proveniente de un chico identico a este

- pero no es posible son dos - el chico herido los observa

- la proxima vez que hables mal de mi hermano te las veras conmigo - al decir esto el chico se acerca

- por que me insulto peleaste, perdon pero pense que por tu caracter lo... ayyy - todos miraron como le dio un coscorron a su hermano

- expliquenme que pasa

- yo te explico - se acerca un joven rubio, Alex...

- el chico de aqui es Santini Ysair Jordan y esta persona que te acaba de derrotar es Santini Ysair Jazmin

- Jazmin??? eres chica

- y orgullosa de ello - los miraba a ambos ahora notaba que uno cargaba un cinturo carmesi y el otro violeta

- me derroto una niña de 11 años

- no te derroto la guardiana de la asociacion americana ^_~*

- enojada derrota hasta a Lied y a mi juntos (como estan en un lugar de mucho respeto se llaman por apellidos), oye se desmayo??

++++++++finflashback++++++++

- realmente fue muy maleducado pero ahora esta mas compuesto, bueno me alegro que cambiara su opinion

- solo una pregunta

- si me dejas hacerte otra 

- usaste magia al impacto

- claro, hace cuanto que eres viudo

- hace 4 años, me case a los 15, 2 años estuve con ella y tengo un niño

-es tarde pero mi mas sentido pesame... - y platicaron asi un rato

***************

10:pm

Tomoeda japon...

- me puedes decir como le hacen!!!!!!

- bueno es facil si todo lo planeas antes y tu padre tiene influencias en oriente^^UU

- ¬.¬ por eso consigues alojamiento donde sea

- que quieres que diga -_-U

- pues bonito lugar consiguio tu padre ^^

- mejor callate que mañana es el juicio de Sakura, por cierto ya creaste el libro

- mejor dejemoslo asi

Syaoran camina hacia el segundo piso de una casa gigante mientras Alex solo observa como esta de agotado

arriba...

- veamos Syaoran saca 9 cartas fatu, sperantia, tempus, eros, aeros, aqua, ignus, terra, transversare -las cartas se levantan y flotan hacia la mesilla junto a una cama

- destino, esperanza, tiempo, esencia de el amor, aire o viento, agua, fuego, tierra, travesia me falto alguno Syaoran ^^ -Alex entra y sonrie

- no me recuerdes tener que decir los nombres en latin

- mira que de milagro no se te ocurrio que fueran a salir en egipcio, ese idioma es mas dificil de aprender... no el fenicio es mas dificil o el minoico ¿o.o? no me acuerdo... ¬¬U si se enteran en la asociacion me matan

- por que ¿o.o?

- como consejero debo conocer las diferencias de idiomas en los hechizos -_-UUU

- y te reiste de mi cuando no sabia leer latin +~o~

- ^-^ si

- no tienes pena

- si tengo

- callate!!!

- callame ^o^

- ahora si te quiero matar pero estoy muy debil

- pues duermete -pone la mano sobre su cabeza y Syaoran cae dormido- este hechizo nunca falla - lo lleva a la cama y lo deja durmiendo, voltea hacia las cartas- cuidenlo es igual de tonto que yo ^^

Alexander sale de la habitacion y se va a otro cuarto

***************

10:20pm

Casa de Sakura...

- lalala lala *****-^*^-***** que feliz soy, me falta una carta y quizas despues pueda usarlas para visitar a Syaoran... mejor me apuro hoy sera una bella noche -sale y se cubre, sale a su cuarto y observa desde la ventana las estrellas- Syaoran te quiero

- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

- KERO!!!!!!!

- ToT como es posible, Tomoyo te lo dijo verdad, Y-Y no hay justicia

- ^_^UUUU Kero entiende ademas... el no me quiere, jamas me querra... solo soy una tonta buena para nada para el... que llora por todo y aparte miedosa...

- te dijo eso -Kero se acerca y le pone la manita en el hombro

- no pero lo ha de pensar

- me voy a arrepentir pero yo te ayudare, no permitire que te veas derrotada sentimentalmente ante el

- Kero ^^UUU!!! calmate

Sakura solo observaba como Kero se ponia en su pose de obsesivo compulsivo y flamas alrededor

- -ese mocoso sabra quien es Kero-chan y cuando tengas a Earthy al gran cerberus ^o^!!!!!

***************

9:35pm

Mansion Li...

- como es que nadie lo noto -Li Yelan corria a traves de los pasillos con unos guardias, habia aparecido alguien en el recibidor de la nada- como es posible es una burla

- no Yelan -el chico que habla voltea, es Jordan- necesito hablar con usted

- quien eres... tienes un poder mayor que clow por lo que siento

- quizas, pero lo que importa es su hijo, aunque usted gusta de el matriarcado, no se le da bien contradecir a el concilio y mas sabiendo que su hijo es la clave para la continuacion de el clan... bueno necesito que deje ir a Li Meiling a Japon, ella necesita despertar sus poderes dormidos...

- no...-en eso a los guardias Yelan les indica que se retire

- si tiene poder, yo mismo los selle hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que usted naciera -camina hacia un sillon y se sienta- el Joven Li posee un poder dormido inimaginable, ni usted ni nadie de el concilio puede compararlo y su unica debilidad es su mayor fortaleza y Meiling forma parte de el plan para despertarlos

- pero como es que Meiling posee poder magico a menos que usted sea... usted es uno de...

- ahora me crees, llama a Meiling y dile a tus hijas que dejen de espiar -señala hacia una puerta- es mala educacion

Yelan obedece, algo la intimida de ese niño y evita querer enfrertarsele

- Tia me hablaste, Nihao...

Meiling lo miraba tenia la impresion de haberlo visto antes, en un... Sueño???

- tu...

- siempre sospechas -mira a Meiling se levanta y hace una reverencia- hay cosas que nunca cambian y tu no eres la excepcion

- digame como se conocen - Yelan estaba confundida

- yo no lo conozco

- yo siempre recordaria tu caracter

Meiling toma un jarron y se lo avienta el lo toma y lo pone aun lado, ella se sorprende por su propia descortesia y el sonrie

- perdon no se que paso..._ por que senti que me hervia la sangre_

- que bueno que tengo practica, si no yo estaria en el piso ^^, por que me miran asi, que uno no puede sonreir??? -Yelan y Meiling estaban anonadadas por la reaccion de el joven- _y me dicen raro_... no me vean asi ^^U

en eso otra puerta se abre y caen las cuatro hermanas de Li, otra vez escuchando

- bueno... ¬¬ por lo que veo no se puede aqui tener privacidad... disculpa pero ya nos tenemos que ir Meiling despidete de tu tia y primas

- que?? ¿O.o?

- Adios prima -dicen Shiefa y Feimei

- cuidate -Fanren y Fuutie- nos envias postal

- cuidate -mira yelan al joven- se la dejamos a su cuidado

- no se preocupe -saca su espada- por favor diselo a mi hermana... -murmura y se ve un destello-

- ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE PASA!!!!!!!!!! -gritaba Meiling

en un instante una luz aparecio y ambos chicos desaparecieron, quedando plumas en el lugar en que estuvo

***************

1:43pm

fuera de la reunion...

Jazmin desaparece sus espadas y las transforna en dos pulseras que usa en cada mano, una la luna y otra la estrella de 8 puntas

- no entiendo como ese hechizo nadie lo puede realizar mas que usted señorita Santini

- secreto profesional, me tengo que ir... sabes te deseo suerte la necesitaras ^^, por cierto saludame a tu hijo adios

- adios

observa como ella camina hacia unos arbustos y ve una luz mas intensa que la de cuando invoco sus espadas

- esos dos hermanos son mas especiales de los que parecen... pero el mayor misterio es el joven Lied

***************

11:17pm

Tomoeda Japon... mansion Lied

- ME SECUESTRARON!!!!!!!!!

- callate Meiling que despiertas a...

- se quieren callar que Sya...-alex les dice desde el segundo piso

(aclaro en el recibidor o Sala hay una escaleras que permiten subir al segundo piso, el cual permite una vista ya que esta tiene forma de balcon mostrando el camino hacia las habitaciones superiores ^^ ahora si continuamos)

- Estas rubio que te hiciste Syaoran!!!! -grita al ver al joven de el segundo piso

- -_-UUU no soy Syaoran, en serio de lejos nos parecemos pero soy de diferente color!!!!!

- ya callense ambos... Syaoran esta descansando -en eso practicamente alguien le cae encima- bajate ahora mismo hermanita

- hola ^^ me alegro de verte tuviste buen viaje, gracias por todo... +~o~ no bajate es lo que esperaba sabes

- gracias y bajate @o@ me asfixias...

- chicos... cree 5 cartas mas mientras dormia ... hola Meiling te mareaste

- como se llaman -pregunta Alex-

- sueños, flora, fauna, vida y desaparecer, tu sabes sus nombre Alex - se las enseña

- somnu, esta aparte de la habilidad de hacer dormir, puede controlar los sueños y pesadillas, ademas de dejarte ver tus deseos mas intimos, incluso puede revelar los secretos de el subconciente, a ver esta dice Flora...

- no cambia la palabra mucho verdad -dice Syaoran

- Syaoran las creo -dice Meiling estupefacta

- tiene la habilidad de controlar las plantas y todo lo que con lleva, Fauna es lo mismo pero con animales, y te permite llamar a cualquier animal eso si en ambas siempre y cuando exista en este tiempo ... a excepcion de casos raros eso te lo explico luego

- me lo imagine -Syaoran solo suspira

- Vita, da vida a todo lo que necesites crear o aparece lo que necesites, disapparescere esta es lo contrario tiene doble significado puede desaparecer obtaculos, memorias, pero con un poder muy grande puede desaparecer espiritus malignos ya que esta carta es buena no causa daño a los seres vivos

- bueno despues de la explicacion a dormir que el cambio de horarios y el gasto de energia me mata ^^ - dice Jazmin sacando de el shock a Meiling que no crei como Syaoran tenia tantas confianzas- por cierto tu ropa ya esta en tu habitacion dejame mostrartela y explicarte lo que pasa aqui antes de que te me colapses

- gracias... creo -solo responde meiling que es empujada al piso superior

- buenas noches -les dice los tres chicos

rato despues...

- Syaoran estas listo ^^ mañana o mejor dicho dentro de 10 minutos sera el ultimo dia en que Sakura Kinomoto debera cazar una carta y tu jovencito estaras ahi ^^ apoyandola - le brinca encima como es costumbre y luego le jala las mejillas- dime te le piensas declarar ¬u¬ -Jazmin le da golpecitos con el codo en las costillas

- ya se emociono ^_^UUU mi blanca flor emocionada no puede dormir

- ni nos dejara a nosotros... por cierto Syaoran seguro que lo deseas, por que puede revelar cosas de ti ^^ -Jordan lo mira

- pero me protegera como ustedes dicen, ademas creo que sera divertido tener uno -en eso siente mas peso en la espalda despues de que le brinca de nuevo Jazmin- aunque tambien me defendera de ella

- nadie puede con ellas... por cierto necesito que busques un buen lugar -le habla al angel que esta a su lado y este asiente y desaparece- por cierto Jordan ya se lo diste

- me haces el favor - se ve aparecer el angel de este- esta en mi cuarto - el angel desaparece y se oye un ruido lugo se ve volar una caja- gracias... abrelo espero que te guste Syaoran Li - se lo entregan a Li

Syaoran abre la caja entonce Jazmin y su angel se bajan de el y se colocan enfrente

- y ni te niegues verdad -el angel asienta y se coloca a un lado

Li sonrie y le sale una gotita ante la amenaza

- no puede ser...- saca una ropa oscura con verde- gracias, aunque...

- nada - Jazmin se le pone enfrente y le muestra su puño con una vena- ahorita no lo usaras - se endereza y cruzas los brazos y su angel se pone a su lado afirmando- pero despues cuando conozcas a los demas de la asociacion si

- ante los enviados de el concilio seria sospechoso que te aparecieras con tus acostumbradas ropas, nos meterias en aprietos, aunque controlemos partes vitales de el concilio -habla Jordan y su angel asiente, despues su angel voltea y cuando lo ve a los ojos parece decirle algo a Jordan- tienes razon lo olvidaba, debes saber que tu tambien debes tener uno

- ¿un que?

- un... como seria decirlo, bueno un guardian de tus pensamientos -Alexander lo mira fijamente y sonrie-

- pero nosotros debemos preocuparnos ahora por tu entrenamiento - mira a su angel- por cierto prepara las ropas para hoy en la noche, son las que usabamos antes de las de ahora -Jazmin empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras- por cierto que te parece unas ropas iguales para Meiling hermano

- lo que tu quieras hermana

- pues yo creo que hay que ir a descanzar... tu que opinas Syaoran

- aun no tengo sueño... es cierto usare a sueños ^^

ya todos en su habitacion

- por favor haznos dormir -sostiene a Somnu y esta brilla tenuemente

los que no dormian se sentian cansados lo cual les hizo tener sueño y los angeles de los hermanos se acostaron junto a ellos

- buenas noches mis guardianes -murmura Jazmin

- buenas noches mi angel-murmura Jordan

- buenas noches mi blanca flor -dice entre sueños Alexander

- que descanses mi dulce cerezo

continuara

-Konnichiwa ^o^ de nuevo dejenme aclarar algunas cosas de el capitulo anterior...

Ano hi ni era el nombre de la cancion y es opening de video girl AI

Quetzal es un ave verde pequeña de pecho rojizo, tiene la cola muy larga y cuando emprenden el vuelo se lanzan de espaldas

Nayades son ninfas o espiritus que moran en las fuentes de agua o nacimientos

bueno aunque ruby moon no tenga sexo por ser un guardia de la luna, sus identidades falsas si pero eso tiene solucion si se va con el dueño ^^

aqui uso palabras en Latin, bueno ahora si vendran verdadera brujerias ^^ de parte de Jazmin y Meiling aparte de que hasta Tomoyo se vera envuelta en esto... y si *o* muy pronto Syaoran tendra su propio angel digamoslo asi y mas secretos revelados, al fin un ataque de los malos (¬¬ no me he olvidado de ellos), y la creacion de (zazzz) auch no me pegues

- como no te voy a pegar asi hasta capaz que cuentas lo que sigue

- por cierto Cyn como esta Tury

- como siempre a cuantas chicas conoces que las atropelle un carro de supermercado

- v_vUUUUUUUUU -ambas

- bueno a todos los que leen el fic gracias, por cierto ustedes que opinan Spinel ya sabe algo pero no lo dice a Eriol eso es raro... pues que le hicite al pobre Engel

- jijijijiji!!!!!!!!! nada malo... no te enojes ya se que lo quieres y hasta un peluche de el hiciste... por cierto no me lo has mostrado o se lo diste a tu novio ¬¬

- o//////////o... ya deja ese tema... no escribas lo que digo... YA PARALE!!!!!!! AHORA VERAS!!!

- (el pobre taz de engel ya esta siendo usado pero ahora por cyn...) Tury amiga se mas cuidadosa y gracias a todos nuevamente well see yaa!!! mis correos son: Yasmin3@telnor.netEngelight2@hotmail.comShadowsLights@hotmail.com


	6. El Dia de el Juicio

Sakura Card Captor pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy una fan que busca divertirse escribiendo historias alternas de personajes ^^ como cualquiera de los escritores de fanfics

Infinitum Cards

__

Pensamientos en cursiva

descripciones de sucesos

(notas de la autora o interrupciones)

capitulo anterior:

Alex salta hacia atras y mantiene su espada en posicion

- Bien y mal, amor y odio, nacimiento y muerte, luz y oscuridad, vida y devastación circulo de el equilibrio- al decir esto se crea una esfera de escudo en Alex

- mi turno, aeros, aqua, ignus, terra 

de la primera carta sale una rafaga de viento que solo esta girando, de la segunda salen como hilos de agua, de la tercera el fuego forma un tornado, la cuarta tan solo se ve como una energia va al piso y reposa

- sorprendente, pero aun te falta Syaoran

***

- Spi... spi donde estas -Nakuru anda entre las plantas

- lo buscabas ^^ -aparece Jazmin sosteniendo a Spinel

- O.o Wahhhhhh yo este, ay jaja... -_-UUU que digo

- se llama Spi, caray yo le llamaba Spinel Sun

- O.o pero como sabes su nombre

- poseo magia como tu y supe que es un ser magico ^^, asi que le pregunte

- ya sabe que puedo hablar

Nakuru estaba con la boca hasta el piso, la chica solo sonreia para despues darselo y desearle suerte, le dijo que se cuidara que si los descubren los de el concilio terminarian como carbon

***

- quizas, pero lo que importa es su hijo, aunque usted gusta de el matriarcado, no se le da bien contradecir a el concilio y mas sabiendo que su hijo es la clave para la continuacion de el clan... bueno necesito que deje ir a Li Meiling a Japon, ella necesita despertar sus poderes dormidos...

- no...-en eso a los guardias Yelan les indica que se retire

- si tiene poder, yo mismo los selle hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que usted naciera -camina hacia un sillon y se sienta- el Joven Li posee un poder dormido inimaginable, ni usted ni nadie de el concilio puede compararlo y su unica debilidad es su mayor fortaleza y Meiling forma parte de el plan para despertarlos

***

- nada - Jazmin se le pone enfrente y le muestra su puño con una vena- ahorita no lo usaras - se endereza y cruzas los brazos y su angel se pone a su lado afirmando- pero despues cuando conozcas a los demas de la asociacion si

- ante los enviados de el concilio seria sospechoso que te aparecieras con tus acostumbradas ropas, nos meterias en aprietos, aunque controlemos partes vitales de el concilio -habla Jordan y su angel asiente, despues su angel voltea y cuando lo ve a los ojos parece decirle algo a Jordan- tienes razon lo olvidaba, debes saber que tu tambien debes tener uno

- ¿un que?

- un... como seria decirlo, bueno un guardian de tus pensamientos -Alexander lo mira fijamente y sonrie-

Cap6: el dia de el juicio

***************

5:00am 

dia de el juicio... Tomoeda-Tokio japon (van en tren)

iban 5 niños en el tren con mochilas, iba un joven de cabellos castaños algo revueltos y ojos ambarinos, llevaba unos jeans negros, una camisa verde oscuro, tenis negros, una mochila verde claro, y una chamarra amarrada en la cintura de color negro, le daba un toque de chico rudo y atractivo inimaginable...a su lado un joven parecido pero en version rubio con blanco y una coleta , ojos grises azulados, llevaba una camisa blanca, jeans azules, tenis negros con una linea amarilla la suela, a diferencia de el primero llevaba un sueter amarrado amarilla con blanco, su mochila era de el tipo cruzada en el pecho color amarilla con negro, dandole un toque de chico alegre, misterioso y serio a la vez... a un lado estaba un chico de cabello negro largo y ojos verde oliva profundo observando a su copia exacta version femenina con mirada asesina, el joven lucia unos jeans cafe oscuro, una camisa negra con las mangas y el cuello en rojo carmesi, llevaba puesto un tipo de saco largo hasta las rodillas como de pelicula color negra, usaba una mochila roja carmesi con logotipos de una marca en blanco en la espalda, el pelo lo usaba suelto como su hermana... la chica lo ignoraba y veia asombrada todo, haciendo dificil que alguien se pueda enojar con ella, era identica a su hermano, traia el pelo suelto, traia botines negros como su hermano, solo que ella vestia con una falda negra de cuero pegada con una abertura sobre su pierna izquierda que dejaba ver su short color negro, lucia una blusa de manga larga lila claro con una mochila color Amarilla con violeta, lucia sus dos pulseras y un collar de una piedra color negro la cual tenia la forma de una flor en capullo sostenida por un cadena de plata que parecia un hilito... al ultimo se veia a una joven vestida con un vestido sin mangas tipo veraniego, lucia un sudadera de cierre en su cintura ambos combinados en colores naranja claro, unos zapatos rojos, en su cabeza en una de sus dos colas lucia una flor de loto de adorno, se la toca y se sonroja, abraza fuertemente su mochila negra con blanco tipo cruzada y mira al joven chico de cabello negro como casi asesina a su hermana

- ^o^ guauuuu!!!!!!!!

- ¬¬=======^u^... hermana te encanta hacernos sufrir...

- ya chicos no se sulfuren -dice Alexander

- pues ustedes fueron los que se aborregaron -sonrie Jazmin ampliamente y voltea a ver a Meiling con una interrogante en la cabeza

- ¿Sulfurar, Aborregados? -pregunta Meiling

inmediatamente la imaginacion de Meiling se los imagina, a todos de borregos solo que la lana de diferente color, la de Syoran verde jade, Alexander en amarillo claro, Jordan en rojo carmesi oscuro, Jazmin en un color entre violeta y fushia y ella en naranja brillante, alrededor de una olla con acido sulfurico hirviendo,entonces una gotita aparece en su frente

-que te alucinas Meiling -dice Li

- Sulfures es como enojado casi a punto de explotar y Aborregar es cuando te engañan...

- dejame explicar eso a mi Alex... como mi hermana nos engaño para usar esta ropa, nos la cambio y le puso un hechizo de espejismo sencillo que nadie noto por el nivel de magia tan insignificante lo confundimos con alguno de nosotros -señala indicando al grupo de hechizeros- asi es como todos estamos asi, Syaoran como chico rudo y tierno, - Alexander se estaba riendo de Syaoran- Alex como chico serio y alegre sacado de un manga shojo -Alex se detiene y mira asesinamente a Jordan, Syaoran se empieza a reir- mi hermana parece sacada de una pelicula de motociclistas ¬¬ -Jazmin como burla se acerca a Alex y le da un beso, Alexander se pone rojo de verguenza, para ponerse palido de repente por la mirada de Jordan- ....... no abuses... bueno tu como de pelicula romantica de finales de otoño y yo como una combinacion entre mercenario de pelicula y con un saco tipo Matrix -_-UUU... mi hermana siempre palnea todo muy bien ¬.¬U... total nos engaño y no nos dimos cuenta ya que veniamos aqui

- es que queria que nos vieramos bien, llamativos y contrastantes, ademas quien sabe tambien haya romance ^_~*

- O/////////O hermana ni se te ocurra

-soy una blanca paloma O:-)

- ¬.¬ si tu -Syaoran dice- oye por que tan temprano

- por que quiero ver la torre antes ^^ -Jazmin sonrie

Jordan tenia una vena gigante en su cabeza y su hermana seguia emocionada viendo el paisaje

- por cierto Meiling -Alexander voltea a verla- sentimos lo de ayer ^^

- cierto, perdon por no prestarte atencion Meiling -agrega Syaoran

- O.O ¿que te hicieron Syaoran? -Meiling lo mira con cara de susto

- no te preocupes a mi me pasa lo mismo -dice Alex

Alexander se acerca a Syaoran y lo consuela... por un lado estaba una pelea de miradas de los hermanos y Meiling sonriendo como tonta con una gotita en la cabeza... entra un inspector de el metro y al ver la escena casi se cae y queda con los ojos como platos

***************

Ciudad deTokio... 6:00am

- increible - estaba Jazmin con los ojos en forma de estrella y trepada sobre Alex

- si verdad ^^UUU te bajas me duele la espalda

- ¬¬ me dices gorda

- no

- bueno asi si ^o^, Meiling ven conmigo y dejemos a los chicos al fin y al cabo tu ya estuviste aqui -toma a Meiling y la jala y salen corriendo hacia una esquina se para y les grita- nos vemos en el templo a las 8:30am ^_~* no lo olviden

- si -dicen los tres al unisono

***************

6:25am chicos...

- con que un concurso de arqueria -Alexander sonrie

- si, ahi es donde se inicia el juicio -Jordan lo ve

- me preocupa Sakura, bueno que hacemos llevamos 10 minutos aqui

- desayunar y luego acompañenme a inscribirme, claro tengo que dejarme ganar v_vUUU

- tan bueno es- Syaoran le dice a Jordan

- por que crees que se hace llamar Saeta

- Syaoran que recomiendas, ya que tu has estado aqui

- recuerdo un restaurant muy bueno por alla - señala al sur- vamos ahi comi con ella la ultima vez -lo dice con pesar

- hey chico no has perdido, en cambio has ganado mas de lo que crees

- se te pego eso de tu hermana verdad -Alexander sonrie

- quizas no tenga sus poderes, pero soy tan bueno como ella en cuestiones especiales, solo que mas enojon

- lo se

- solo falta que tu estes enamorado -señala Syaoran

- tu crees que no estoy

- ¿COMO?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 

ambos chicos gritan camino al restaurant cayendose de espaldas, ambos lo miranban como una especie rara

- ¿!¿! QUIEN, CUANDO Y DONDE ESTA?!?!

- lo siento es secreto

- ah no ahora dices - dice Syaoran el cual estaba como Alexander rojo pero de ira

- mira que mucha burla nos haces -Alexander lo amenaza con un puño

Jordan los ignora y camina, ambos chicos le empiezan a preguntar y Jordan solo va observando un par de palomas pasar

***************

7:00 am chicas

- ya abrio -Jazmin entra a una tienda y jala a Meiling- OHAYO!!!!!!!!

el personal de la tienda ve a la joven y su amiga saludando y sonriendo, toman un par de canastas e inician las compras

- me puedes decir que piensas hacer

- es para la casa, hay que hacerlo antes de la... perdon no puedo decir mas

- ¬¬ mira que eres rara

- yooooo... -dice poniendo cara de angel- pero y tu por que no explicas el adorno

- no se de que hablas -meiling sonrojada toma un frasco que le da Jazmin 

- me caes bien... mejor me presento dignamente - se gira y le da su mano- soy Santini Jazmin y soy una chica alegre y temperamental, adoro el baloncesto y estoy en el equipo de la escuela, adoro escribir, dibujar, las motos y autos deportivos, me fascinan los videojuegos de carreras o de competencia, mi debilidad - se suelta y toma una bolsa de hojas de menta seca- hacer travesuras ^u^

- bueno yo soy Li Meilling, soy temperamental, odio la clases de idiomas, me gusta la gimnasia y si mi primo necesita ayuda... se la dare y no me importa el metodo

- sin duda nos llevaremos bien... aqui esta el jengibre...

- que vas a cocinar

- un hechizo ^^

- brujeria antigua *-* -Meiling se emociona- tipo occidental... wow

- justo como mi Tatarabuela y bisabuela -al decir esto Jazmin sonrie tristemente y luego se alegra- como ellas enseño a mi madre y ella a sus hijas y a mi...

- ¿cuantos son en tu familia?

- 2 hermanas mas y 2 hermanos mas aparte de Jordan... sabes Jordan se llama asi por dos razones

- ¿cual? -Meiling voltea a verla- es por el rio

- no, porque Jordan significa purificar, renacer y embellecer -Meiling se sorprende- y mis hermanos aceptaron por que Michael Jordan es su jugador favorito ^-^UU

Meiling se cae al escucharla

- mi padre reacciono igual segun mi madre cuando nuestros hermanos aceptaron ¬.¬UUU no se quien es el mas raro de mis hermanos, pero mi familia es rara pero unida... bueno a excepcion de una generacion, pero tuvo su castigo

- de que hablas

- despues te digo... sabes es un bello lugar... aunque no hay lugar como en el que uno nacio verdad

- sin duda

***************

7:25am

casa de Sakura...

- ya esta Sakura -Dice Fujitaka a su hija

- gracias papa ^^

- yo te ayudo con esta Sakura ^^ - dice Tomoyo

ambas se despiden y se van

- te ves radiante Sakura... que te pasa

- tuve ese presentimiento, que el estara conmigo hoy

- se nota tu felicidad... por cierto Kero

- se quedo en casa

- _creo que eso no lo detendra Sakura_... por cierto donde esta tu hermano

- esta trabajando

asi ellas siguen platicando hasta la estacion

***************

Templo... (no pregunten el nombre lo ignoro)

- Jordan, Syaoran... Alexander -le brinca Jazmin arriba y lo tumba- ¬¬ por que tres ese arco Alexander Lied Falke

- ¿ese es su otro apellido? -pregunta Syaoran

- 2, 1, 0 -Jordan cuenta

- Me imagine que lo harias!!!!!!!!!!!, ¿quien de ustedes le dijo? +¬¬ ya se las veran

en eso llega Sakura y voltea a ver a donde todo mundo mira, Tomoyo le indica a la joven de cabello largo que sostiene de el cuello a un joven rubio con la cara azul, Sakura observa y ve a un joven parecido a ella que trata de separarlos junto a otra joven que se le hace conocida y un muchacho de cabello cafe

- es Syaoran!!!!!

grita y los jovenes se voltean a donde provino el grito, en eso Syaoran ve a Sakura y se dan cuenta de el show que estan dando y salen corriendo hacia ella Syaoran jala a Sakura y Tomoyo, corriendo hacia un lugar despejado

- hola Sakura

- O///////O hola Syao... Syaoran... _que guapo se ve... que pensara al verme... me llama por mi nombre... no le molesto que le llamara asi... que feliz soy... _-Sakura estaba a punto de desmayarse

- por favor no te enojes -Alexander le hablaba a Jazmin la cual le daba la espalda

- esta bien pero si me invitas al cine -voltea y le sonrie- nunca cambiaras en eso - se acerca y le da un suave beso

- creo que sobramos -indica Tomoyo

- ejem yo tambien lo creo - Syaoran voltea a otro lado apenado de ver ese beso tan tierno y dulce

- no abuses Alex -Jordan se contenia

- que manera de arreglar las cosas -dice Meiling cuando Jazmin se separa de su novio- me enseñaras a controlar a mi futuro novio cuando lo encuentre

- no creo que necesites, yo diria que el haria todo por ti -Jazmin solo sonrie dulcemente y los demas menos Jordan tienen una interrogante

- ¿de que habla? -voltea a ver a los demas, cuando mira a Li se sonroja- _como sera un beso de el, un abrazo de el con amor, sera calido y suave, que cosas pienso_

- ¿pasa algo Sakura? -le pregunta Li tiernamente y Sakura casi se derrite al oirlo- vienen al concurso igual que nosotros

- ustedes eran las tres sombras de aquella vez

- correcto!!! -Jazmin se pone enfrente de Tomoyo- que bonitos trajes diseñas me recuerdas a mi amiga Berenice

- ¿O.O? ¿Quien?

- cierto!! vas a ponerte el traje ese verdad Alex

- que mas remedio -Alex mira asesinamente a Jordan el cual sonrie burlonamente

- te lo mereces, por cierto Sakura, Kero se esta axfisiando seguramente o esta desmayado si sigues abrazando tu bolsa asi -señala Jazmin

Sakura abre su bolsa y sale un Kero-chan completamente morado

- asi me la pienso -Sakura y Tomoyo voltean a ver interrogantemente a Syaoran- jeje ^^U meterme si fuera el en una bolsa... _tarado de mi, casi me descubren ¬¬_

- bueno vamos al concurso -dicen al unisono poniendose juntas de alineacion izquierda a derecha Meiling, Jazmin y Tomoyo

- si O.OUUU -dicen los demas-

cuando Alexander camina siente que alguien los observa, mira hacia su derecha y ve a Kaho sentada en un arbol, al separarse para ir a los vestidores, se detiene voltea hacia su izquierda y la saluda, ella se sorprende y el entra a los vestidores

- ese chico es extraño, puede ganar pero se dejara vencer -murmura Kaho y se va

***************

Competencia...

Sakura estaba echandole porras a Yukito, a la maestra y a Alexander, Touya miraba de lejos, Kero observaba todo desde el pecho de jazmin ya que esta lo sostenia con sus brazos, su hermano miraba a Kero-chan, Tomoyo tomaba camara, Syaoran estaba observando atras de Jordan, estaban empatados los marcadores... en eso Alexander voltea a ver a los demas antes de la siguiente flecha, sonrie y cuando toca su flecha, solo sonrie y al tirar la flecha se sale 1 cm fuera de el centro, con eso queda descalificado y se retira dejando a Kaho y Yukito solos, despues pasa algo parecido con Kaho y gana Yukito

- sabes recuerda que debes interferir lo menos posible

- mira quien habla -Alexander estaba ya cambiado y se acerca a Jazmin a abrazarla

- cuidado con esas manos

Alexander y Jazmin pegan un brinco, Jordan interrumpio la escena

- veremos que dices cuando pase eso hermano

- saben me matan con sus secretos -Alexander empezaba enojarse

en eso aparece Syaoran

- la maestra ya sabe de el muñeco

brilla el dije de Jazmin y esta cierra los ojos y concentra su energia

- la ultima carta liberada va a atacar... 

- Syaoran trae a Meiling ella hara guardia -decia Jordan y Alex abria las mochilas

momentos despues...

mientras Earthy atacaba, cerca en el techo donde hacian sombra unos arboles, estaban cinco figuras, una era Meiling con su ropa habitual de combate, tambien estaba Syaoran con su traje ceremonial de siempre, pero los demas no... Jazmin lucia una blusa de cuello cerrado sin mangas en color lila que acababa en pico y dejaba su abdomen descubierto, traia unos guantes violetas largos que llegaban a la mitad de su antebrazo, unos pescadores negros, unos tenis tipo botin negros, y en su cabello llevaba una coleta hecha con un liston violeta, dejaba su flequillo al frente partido a la mitad, y relucia un cinturon color plateado que sostenia de cada lado sus espadas... Jordan lucia el mismo peinado de su hermana y tenis identicos, solo que el liston era rojo carmesi, usaba un pantalon deportivo cafe rojizo con lineas negras a los lados, lucia una camiseta de cuello cerrado y manga larga color guinda (rojo oscuro), guantes como de ciclista en negro, sobre su pecho cruzaba una cinta con un felino dibujado que sostenia su espada... Alexander en cambio lucia unos pantalones tipo militar de camuflaje en color azul oscuro, usaba unas botas militares negras, una camisa blanca abajo de un saco largo estilo militar abrochado hasta la cintura en color amarillo, lucia una boina blanca con negra, y en su lado izquierdo cargaba su espada

- dime te sacaron de el ejercito Alex -se burlaba Jordan- hace tiempo que no lo veia sargento

- mi magia la herede y me entreno mi abuelo el cual era militar... de ahi que agarre gusto por esta ropa asi que no te rias

- ademas si me disculpas Jazmin, te vez guapisimo!!! -Meiling decia y Syaoran trataba de calmarla

- verdad que si Meiling -Jazmin se ponia a un lado

los chicos miraban como estas alucinaban

- odio cuando alucinan, miren ese es cerberus

los 5 esperan a la noche

***************

Noche de luna llena...

- donde estara Syaoran y los demas

- Te ves lindisima Sakura *-*

- ^-^UUU Tomoyo

entonces se revela la identidad de Yue y sucede la platica, en eso se voltea y ve a los jovenes que se acercan

- no te preocupes guardian Yue -habla Jordan con su voz de mando- solo venimos a desear suerte

- no te des por vencida Kinomoto -Meiling la anima-

- siempre hay oportunidad si tienes esperanza -Jazmin dice y Syaoran siente como su bolsillo emite una ligera energia que llama la atencion de Yue- asi que no la pierdas

- recuerda que siempre se debe luchar por lo que uno siente y no solo te bases en la razon, que no todo es lo que parece -Alex abraza a Jazmin

los cuatro se empiezan a retirar dejando a todos perplejos

- recuerda que te di mis cartas asi que mas vale que las cuides y no las pierdas -dice algo enojado y luego sonrie ligeramente, se acerca y la abraza mas suavemente que en el aeropuerto- recuerda nos tendras siempre a tu lado

Syaoran camina y se va con los demas

- O.O?????

***************

cerca de ahi...

una sombra oscura aparece, este flota en el aire

- no perdera el juicio... bueno entonces les dejare un regalo

de sus oscuras manos brota una energia color amarillo y destellos azules que reposa en la tierra, a este le aparecen unas alas y oscuras y se aleja

***************

por otro lado...

- asegurate bien y no mires -Jazmin le daba indicaciones a Meiling

- tengan cuidado

Syaoran sostenia su espada comun y concentra sus energias el grabado que posee se disuelve y ahora toma la siguiente forma, la hoja era plateada con reflejos en jade, la piedra ahora era triangular, de un lado de la piedra habia tomado una textura como de escamas y la otra de plumas...la piedra era rodeada por tres canales que dividian la espada y se dispersaban hacia la empuñadura y otra hacia la hoja, en la parte de la hoja tomaba tomaba como 20 cm de longitud el metal que adornaba parte de ella enmedio y tenia el nombre en letras de chino mandarin Xiao Lang, la parte de la empuñadura creaba cuatro arcos por asi llamarlos alrededor de donde se sostenia,al final se colocaba una piedra con el dibujo de el ying-yang y de donde se tomaba estaba un liston verde oscuro, la empuñadura era en color dorado y reflejos verdes

- inicia ahora Syaoran -le dice Alexander

los tres chicos sostenian sus baculos y concentraban su energia, Syaoran hacia unos movimientos y las cartas que poseian giraban rapidamente a excepcion de 4 las cuales eran Aeros, Aqua, Ignus y Terra de las chispas que brotaron se formo un libro, el cual enfrente poseia el dragon en la parte baja y arriba el fenix en un circulo, atras era el simbolo de el Ying-Yang y dos luces destellaban... algo salio mal se dio cuenta Alexander... al hacer el hechizo Syaoran sintio una energia maligna estaba cerca y el no se podia controlar y el libro quedo hecho pero faltaba los dos guardianes, se produjo dos luces... su descuido no lo dejo terminar y las dos luces regresaron al libro

- maldicion... lo sintieron -dice Syaoran que cae agotado

- El juicio finalizo!!!!!!! -grita Meiling

- yo voy... -señala Jordan y desaparece el baculo haciendo aparecer su espada

- cuidate... trataremos de... reparar el error -dice Jazmin dificultosamente

Alexander ayuda a Syaoran y Jordan va hacia donde se realizo el juicio

- diganme que paso -se acerca Meling

- digamos que falle -dice apesumbrado Syaoran

- no es para tanto Syaoran, quizas algo bueno resulte

- en eso tiene razon tiene razon Alex -levanta el libro Jazmin y se lo entrega a Li

***************

con Sakura...

- ceruberus lo sentiste

- cual de las dos

- de que hablan -pregunta Sakura

- una energia muy fuer...

cuando hablaba unas espinas por asi decirlo salen de el piso y atacan a Sakura, cerberus toma a Tomoyo y Yue a Sakura, Kaho va a ser atacada y aparece algo parecido a una rafaga de fuego color azul palido... estas deshacen las espinas, aparece Jordan frente a ellos y concentra su energia en una mano formando una esfera roja oscura que lanza hacia Kaho... esta envuelve a Kaho y avanza hasta una esquina donde se encontraba Touya oculto y forma una barrera de proteccion

- protejanlas, yo me encargo de esto

Jordan baja hasta el piso, salen mas espinas, el produce un haz de luz al mover su espada en circulo y estas se destruyen, de el piso surge algo parecido a una joven de piel blanca y ojos como de gato, sonrisa dulce y cabellos lacios y largos en color cafe, tenia alas cristalinas como de angel, lucia un vestido que era largo y de mangas que cubrian sus manos... Jordan se pone en defensa y esta igual

- muere por interferir -la chica al gritar deja ver unos colmillos y sus ojos cafes se tornan rojos

- eso lo veremos... spirale geistig

de su mano brota una esfera de energia que vuela hacia la chica esta levanta el vuelo y cuando crea espinas en el aire y en el piso es atrapada por una espiral blanca que la aprieta como si fueran hilos y la empiezan a cortar la espiral se vuelve negra y va practicamente cortando al espiritu... Sakura cierra los ojos y Tomoyo hace lo mismo, cerberus ve como al ser le brota sangre negra y siente nauseas, Yue no tiene la mas remota idea, igual Kaho esta...pero Touya siente un dejavu... cuando parece que va a rebanar al la chica esta se disuelve como niebla oscura, soltando un grito de dolor y los hilos en espiral se vuelven una esfera negra que retorna a las manos de Jordan

- te restaurare -Jordan se arrodilla y pone la esfera en el piso- espiritus de la tierra restuaren parte de su energia robada con esta ofrenda -la esfera se vuelve blanca y es absorbida por la tierra- ya esta..._ Touya sintio haber visto esto antes aun no debe saber_... -mira hacia donde esta Touya quien se desmaya-

- HERMANO!!! ESTAS BIEN!!! -Jazmin corria hacia su hermano el cual parecia querer llorar- dime te daño o las daño

- estan bien, nomas las debilito un poco -Jordan sonrie levemente

- eso fue aterrador -dice Meiling

- ^^UUU bueno si ahora crees eso...-decia nerviosa Jazmin

- que sucede aqui... -Yue baja con una Sakura petrificada- eso fue horrible

- HORRIBLE!!!!!! fue asqueroso como la sangre brotaba y... -ZAZzzz... golpe cortesia de Tomoyo la cual estaba palida- y tu por que me pegas

- Kero-chan asustas mas a Sakura

- ¿Kero-chan? -dice Yue

- chicos Touya se desmayo -aparece Kaho sosteniendo a Touya- quienes son ustedes

**pi...pi...pipi...pi...pipi...pi...pi... suena un reloj de pulsera que cargaba Jordan bajo su guante**

- O.O??? - S+T+Ke+Ka+Y+M

- es hora de irnos -dice Syaoran preocupado

- si y mañana tenemos examen de fisica T-T -Jazmin se pone a llorar y Jordan la consuela

- cierto y despues el de quimi... O.o oh oh -Alex voltea ver la cara de Jordan

- CIERTO!!!!!! -Jordan se pone palido y Jazmin lo mira

- hermano... hacemos cambio ^^

- no quiero reprobar... esta bien -ambos jovenes sonrien

- yo no se nada -Alexander se tapa los oidos

- yo menos -Syaoran se voltea hacia otro lado

- Meiling te encargo que prepares todo para mañana ^_~*

- de aqui nadie se va sin expli...

entonces salen corriendo los 4 y tomas sus espadas Jazmin uniendolas y haciendola girar ahora que era una... crea un portal y los tres brincan hacia el... Jazmin en cambio se para resplandece cegadoramente sus espada y no deja ver nada... entonces ella desaparece

***************

Departamento de Alexander...

- bueno esta vez no cai sobre espinas -dice Jordan

- si pues yo que tu me muevo

- cierto!! -cuando se mueve Jordan le cae su hermana encima

- hay cosas que no cambian -dice Syaoran

- en serio -dice Jazmin con un aura de fuego- un recuerdo ^^ 

Syaoran es golpeado por un gato de la suerte Japones

- deberias ser beisbolista mi blanca flor...-Zazzz... lo golpeo con su baculo- que hice

- ¬¬ sabes que no me gusta el beisbol... ay!!! ya me voy no deseo estar con ustedes... -se levanta de Jordan y camina hacia la puerta y desparece su baculo- buenas noches!!!! :o -sale dejando a los dos chicos serios

- que le pasa Jordan -Li ve a Jordan azul- respira hombre

- .,@o@... @_@ no quiero ir a la escuela mami... Jazmin me dara un balonazo -el chico cae desmayado

- ¿O.o? -ambos

- no es que me queje pero tu novia es rara

- a mi me lo dices

***************

departamento de Jazmin...

- Jordan salio mal de la batalla -Jazmin empieza a llorar- ni siquiera pude hablar con Tomoyo... y lo peor espero que a Meiling no se le salga nada... hermano te juro que hare pagar por tu dolor... -respira y se acuerda de algo- se nos olvidaba

Sale corriendo hacia el apartamento de Alexander

***************

- lo siento es mi culpa

- ustedes dos con sus secretos - dice Li

- a veces no entiendo nada de usteds dos

en eso entra Jazmin casi como demonio

- el libro!!!!!!!!!!! termina la invocacion de el hechizo que ya amanece

- cierto Syaoran -saca de entre sus ropas el libro pero cuando coloca su mano y va a decir algo un resplandor de dos esferas pequeñas salen dos esferas- ¿que pasa?

enfrente de ellos las dos esferas empiezan tomar apariencia, aparecen dos seres magicos ocultos en la oscuridad de la habitacion solo dejando ver sus alas y que poseian cabello largo, Jazmin solo dice...

- buen lio, ya estan los rayos de el sol y no sabenos quien es quien

- cuales son sus nombres dice Syaoran a los dos seres alados

- yo soy Prisma -dice un ser con alas tipo angel pero sus plumas lucian mas afiladas como navajas en color verde tornasol y abajo tenia unas pequeñas que parecian alas de hada puntiagudas en el mismo tono

- yo soy Crysta -dice un ser con las misma alas pero cristalinas en verde

- ¿quien es la luna y el sol? -pregunta Jordan al sentir sus esencias

- yo soy la luna... no ella... no sabemos -dicen ambas

todos menos Alexander caen al piso

- como le haremos ahora ¿-_-? -dice Alexander

- que sabes Alex -Dice Li al levantarse

- se van a morir de la impresion

- creo saber que dice -dice Jordan viendo a Alexander

- ¿quien es quien? -dicen ambas

- Syaoran ellas son... ambas... felicidades haz hecho los primeros guardianes femeninos practicamente de nacimiento y... -Jazmin no sabe que decir

- NO!!!!!!!! -Syaoran se desmaya al darse cuenta de todo-

- Amo!!!! -dice ambos seres que no salen de la oscuridad-

- si contigo ya tenemos problemas hermana - dice Jordan

continuara

- Ohayo!!!!!!!!!!! como estan, saludos a Anaissi, Manami-chan, Cyn (Engel festeja que hoy no esta ^^), Tury y felicidades hermanito por tu cumpleaños, se lo dedico a ustedes este capitulo ^^

- hola ^^

- Hola ^^ tambien

- ¬¬ prisma y crysta que hacen aqui que pasa si las ven los lectores

- esto es escrito no hay problema

- a menos Prisma que algun lector tenga poderes psiquicos

- O.OUUUUUU -ambas guardianas

- ya si ^^UUU no sean paranoicas (engel observa como las dos guardianas se meten en su forma falsa bajo las cobijas de su cama)... me salieron raras de personalidad... ese hechizo si se salio de control

- tu eres mas rara!!!! (gritan ambas) y ademas el hechizo salio muy bien

- bueno mejor me voy antes de que les de por hacer pose o me ataquen y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... (la proxima semana) welll see yaa!!! mis correos son: Yasmin3@telnor.netEngelight2@hotmail.comShadowsLights@hotmail.com


	7. Cuando la Luz se Fragmenta

Sakura Card Captor pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy una fan que busca divertirse escribiendo historias alternas de personajes ^^ como cualquiera de los escritores de fanfics

Infinitum Cards

gracias a Vero_chan, Anaissi y Sara por los ultimos reviews

a Fanelia por la informacion que te solicite para el fic (te la puse dificil ^^)

y felicitaciones a mi sobrina que la corrompi y ya es escritora ^^ (¬¬) con que no me cachen tus papas... bueno estan en otro estado en otro pais aproximadamente 4 horas de camino O.O no estan tan lejos ^^U bueno seguimos jeje

__

Pensamientos en cursiva

descripciones de sucesos

**hablando psiquicamente**

(notas de la autora o interrupciones)

capitulo anterior:

- se te pego eso de tu hermana verdad -Alexander sonrie

- quizas no tenga sus poderes, pero soy tan bueno como ella en cuestiones especiales, solo que mas enojon

- lo se

- solo falta que tu estes enamorado -señala Syaoran

- tu crees que no estoy

- ¿COMO?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 

***

cuando Alexander camina siente que alguien los observa, mira hacia su derecha y ve a Kaho sentada en un arbol, al separarse para ir a los vestidores, se detiene voltea hacia su izquierda y la saluda, ella se sorprende y el entra a los vestidores

- ese chico es extraño, puede ganar pero se dejara vencer -murmura Kaho y se va

***

- te restaurare -Jordan se arrodilla y pone la esfera en el piso- espiritus de la tierra restuaren parte de su energia robada con esta ofrenda -la esfera se vuelve blanca y es absorbida por la tierra- ya esta..._ Touya sintio haber visto esto antes aun no debe saber_... -mira hacia donde esta Touya quien se desmaya-

- HERMANO!!! ESTAS BIEN!!! -Jazmin corria hacia su hermano el cual parecia querer llorar- dime te daño o las daño

- estan bien, nomas las debilito un poco -Jordan sonrie levemente

- eso fue aterrador -dice Meiling

- ^^UUU bueno si ahora crees eso...-decia nerviosa Jazmin

- que sucede aqui... -Yue baja con una Sakura petrificada- eso fue horrible

- HORRIBLE!!!!!! fue asqueroso como la sangre brotaba y... -ZAZzzz... golpe cortesia de Tomoyo la cual estaba palida- y tu por que me pegas

- Kero-chan asustas mas a Sakura

***

- que sabes Alex -Dice Li al levantarse

- se van a morir de la impresion

- creo saber que dice -dice Jordan viendo a Alexander

- ¿quien es quien? -dicen ambas

- Syaoran ellas son... ambas... felicidades haz hecho los primeros guardianes femeninos practicamente de nacimiento y... -Jazmin no sabe que decir

- NO!!!!!!!! -Syaoran se desmaya al darse cuenta de todo-

- Amo!!!! -dice ambos seres que no salen de la oscuridad-

- si contigo ya tenemos problemas hermana - dice Jordan

Cap7: cuando la luz se fragmenta

***************

Tomoeda Japon... momentos en que Li esta desmayado

- ¬.¬====== ^_^U -yue mira fijamente a meiling

- ¬.¬********* ^_^UUUUUU- cerberus por su lado de manera asesina

- Meiling explica todo esto -dice Mizuki

- de preferencia antes que despierte Touya -Tomoyo la mira con interrogante

-cierto sino mi hermano capaz que le da el infarto

- bueno es...

- si -todos los concientes

- es que...

- aja...

- ^^UUUUU aun no se bien ni yo que pasa, solo sigo ordenes jeje

A tomoyo le aparece una gotita junto a mizuki, Yue solo pierde el equilibrio, cerberus cae de frente y regresa a su forma falsa, Sakura al caer se da un buen golpe

- mocosa como es que no sabes y "solo sigo ordenes" ni que fuera serie policial o pelicula de accion

- dime como es que haces lo que te dices y no preguntas -yue la acorrala

- bueno... _que hago, ya se... _veran lo que se es -camina hacia el frente y tropieza dandose de frente- #@.@# Jengibre con yerbabuena y una pizca de canela #@o@# aaahhhh...

todos miran a Meiling balbuceando una receta con una gota enorme

- es epidemia -dice Kero

en eso empieza a despertar Touya y Yue se vuelve yukito y Kero cae como peluche en manos de Sakura, Yukito voltea y mira alrededor al ver a Touya trata de caminar y se desmaya

- sin duda es epidemia, no venderan algo en las farmacias -dice kero al ultimo cuando abre los ojos Touya

- ayyy!!!! mi cabeza -se toca la frente- donde esta el mocoso ¬¬, ese trio occidental y la mocosa prima de ese... yuki estas bien -trata de levantarse pero solo al ponerse de pie da un senton

- hermano no le pasa nada y se tuvieron que ir ^^... O.O -voltean a ver donde segun estaba meiling y esta no estaba- se... escapo

atras de un muro...

- bueno no me vieron ^^ ni me sienten por lo debil que estan y menos si no tengo magia jeje... O.O mejor me voy la profesora Mizuki es muy poderosa -sale corriendo- ademas tengo que hacer el principio de la pocion para que la termine Jazmin

volviendo con la pandilla de Sakura...

- que extraños temblores ¬¬********O.OUuUuUu -Touya miraba fijamente a Kero y este empezaba su sesion de sudar frio

- si verdad ^^ -dice Sakura

- por que estas vestida asi, pareces sacada de un circo

mientras trataban de librarla con excusas, Meiling habia llegado donde escondieron las mochilas y se queda pensando como cargarlas, en eso siento una calidez y una brisa helada... frente a ella mira las mismas luces que viera en su habitacion y desaparecen, al voltear a donde sitio algo salen los tres angeles que toman las mochilas menos el angel de Jordan que se hace luz y envuelve en una esfera a Meiling y se la lleva, Meiling ahora si que estaba sorprendida

- ahora se por que crei mirar las toallas volando

***************

Departamento de Alex...

- despierte amo

- no nos quiere prisma T-T

despierta Li y ve como estas lloran y dicen que no las quieren

- no es eso... son hermosas - Syaoran observaba a los dos seres que creo

- es cierto son hermosas -dice Alex mientras Jazmin limpia un poco el apartamento y Jordan descansa

ambas eran como lobas, primero miro a Prisma, era de pelaje ambarino, en su rostro caen mechones rosa tenue ondulados, tiene los ojos grises, poseia una melena ondulada con rizos que caia por su lomo y se desperdigaban entre sus alas, en su rostro se veia una tiara de perlas negras con una estrella blanca enmedio ahi justamente empezaba una linea blanca que cruzaba por su cuerpo, sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas como los zorros, poseia una arracada negra en su oreja derecha y en la izquierda tenia un dibujo como tatuaje de un sol blanco, poseia un collar plateado de el cual colgaban 5 perlas con distintos sellos de diferente color, tenia las puntas de las patas en color blanco grisaceo y tenia dos pulseras doradas en su pata derecha y en la trasera izquierda igual, sobre sus hombros tenia algo parecido a tres plumas ambarinas, en su cola la cual era como su melena poseia mechones verdes revueltos... Crysta era su pelaje en color gris plata, sus ojos eran cafe oscuro, tenia el pelo liso y en su rostro caia unos mechones azulados acompañados de dos pequeñas trenzas sujetas con un opalo pequeño cada uno, llevaba una tiara hecha de opalos y una estrella negra enmedio, como Prisma poseia una linea blanca que cruzaba su cuerpo a la mitad, sus orejas eran un poco mas largas que las de prisma pero eran menos puntiagudas, en su oreja izquierda poseia un arete color plata y en la derecha un sol oscuro tatuado, poseia un collar dorado de el que colgaba opalos con las mismas carecteristicas, sus patas eran negras hasta la mitad y se volvian blancas, un poco arriba en su pata izquierda poseia un brazalete, en cambio en la derecha trasera poseia el brazalete en su tobillo (si asi se le puede llamar ^^), su cola como su melena poseia trenzas pequeñas estas eran verdes y decoradas con listones amarillos, las plumas de sus hombros eran grises... algo que compartian y lucia muy misterioso es que sus ojos eran totalmente de su color (en otras palabras puro color nada blanco ;p) y una linea negra alrededor de el contorno de sus ojos haciendolos mas estilizados, los aretes tenian la luna grabada

- no sigan que nos apenan -dicen ambas y al moverse Crysta tira una maceta con sus alas

- mi tarea de biologia Y-Y -Alexander recogia los pedazos

- tienen forma falsa -les dice Jordan

- intentelo -les dice Syaoran

- si amo -ambas cierran los ojos felices

ambas se envuelven en sus alas como un capullo y se ven reflejos como la aurora...aparecen con un cuerpo parecido a Kero y Spi pero eran mas estilizadas, Crysta era blanca grisasea con sus brazos y patas divididas igual en negro le hacia parecer que traia guantes largos, sobre su cabeza poseia un flequillo pequeño que continuaba con una trenza atras, su cola era como la de los otros dos guardianes, al final poseia una esfera pequeña plateada de adorno de donde empezaba varios lacios y cortos mechones de color verde cayendo, en su cuello (por asi llamarlo ya que realmente tiene cuello ¿o.o?U) tenia un liston amarillo... Prisma en cambio era de pelaje ambarino claro, como Crysta conservaba sus patitas combinadas al principio con gris asi como sus brazitos, poseia el mismo flequillo pero atras poseia una coleta de mechones ondulados amarrados con un liston rosa como su pelo, su cola era como la de Crysta, su esfera era dorada y sus mechoncitos eran ondulados, su liston era blanco... las orejas eran como la de los cachorros de zorros, en su pecho iniciaba una linea blanca que dividia el resto de su cuerpo menos el rostro, sus alas eran en color verde jade y eran parecidas a los de los dragones acompañadas de una pluma verde claro, sus ojos eran una version pequeña en forma pero ahora poseia iris de color verde esmeralda, y de sus listones una luna blanca cristalina colgaba enfrente

- aun somos bonitas verdad -dice Crysta en tono dulce-

Jazmin entra y las ve, entonces las acaricia tiernamente... al soltarlas ambas ponen una cara tipo kero o spi felices por los dulces y dan vueltas alrededor de ella, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro

- que lindas ^^ son... Alex... -ve a Alex mirando su tarea de biologia- ^^UUU Alex si quieres te doy una, yo hice varias macetas -Alex la ve esperanzado y al soltar la maceta el piso se cubre de tierra- tambien mi aspiradora jiji

- amo -Prisma se acerca

- que somos -Crysta termina

- yo respondo -Jordan se levanta- Syaoran creo sus dos guardianas iguales por que parece que tenia otras cosas en su cerebro ¬¬========O.OUU, bueno ustedes son la binaria eclipsante

- ¿what?!!! -ambas guardianas tenian una interrogante gigante sobre la cabeza

- parece que el hecho de que fueran creadas cuando Syaoran sintio el peligro solo penso en sakura y poder estar con ella, pero su obligacion era terminarlas

- si pero falle Jordan

- Syaoran no te preocupes la binaria es famosa por que dar poder a los seres magicos antiguos y es raro que alguien base su poder en ello, los ultimos en usarla fueron los elfos de la actual sede druida stonehedge y mayas que habitaron sudamerica, asi que son cazadoras natas y... ¬¬*******

en ese momento ahorca a Alex que estaba abrazado a Jazmin, ella sonrie y les dice a las guardianas si tienen hambre

- vayan a comer yo separo a este par

jazmin se va a la cocina y las guardianas la siguen... Alexander apenas es soltado ya que tenia el rostro morado

- bueno si te atrapo de nuevo no la cuentas... oigan estudiamos un rato que tenemos examen O.O.... matenme quimica T-T

4 horas mas tarde...

- como es que mis guardianas son afectivas al picante y las especias -dice mientras sostiene un libro

- es que se les hacia que olia muy rico y bueno, solo lo probaron y paso -dice Jazmin- mientras las dos guardianas duermen en las piernas de Syaoran (que envidia) para ese entonces todos estaban en el apartamento con sus pijamas puestos y estudiando sus debilidades de clase (todos tenemos una) Syaoran estaba con la clase de literarura, Jazmin con fisica, Jordan con quimica y Alexander con biologia... los tres hablaban de sus dudas cuando jordan dice que va al baño, Jazmin solo toca su mano como apoyo y deja irse, Jordan entra al baño y se lava la cara toma una toalla negra y la moja colocandosela sobre el rostro, tose un poco y se la quita, entonces la deja a un lado de el lavamanos y vuelve con los demas, al sentarse en los ojos de Jazmin se ve furia y tristeza, voltea al frente y solo sonrie mientras Alex le explica sobre la gran depresion a Syaoran y Jordan saca una tabla periodica

- Jordan deberias leer sobre los elementos base -dice Jazmin

- que suerte que los horarios sean diferentes ^^ si no ahorita iriamos corriendo a la escuela... tengo hambre -dice Alexander

(aclaro cuando en japon es digamos un jueves en america es miercoles, yo tambien ponia esa cara pero vean los horarios y lo comprobaran)

- vamos al Sizzlers abre en 20 minutos- dice Jazmin y terminamos de leer en el parque que esta a dos cuadras

- esta bien -dicen los tres chicos

cuando Syaoran se levanta, sus guardianas se levantan y bostezan, los cuatro reaccionan que hay que llevarlas

***************

Tomoeda Japon...

Sakura como siempre va tarde y pensando en lo sucedido, se abraza a si misma y se sonroja

- Tomoyo!!!!!!! -Sakura la saluda

- hola Sakura, encontraron a Meiling

Sakura niega y ambas se van hablando asi los lockers

- es raro que Meiling sea tan reservada -dice Tomoyo

- tienes razon

- Meiling en Japon!!!!! de nuevo -salen Naoko, Rika y Chiharu espantando a Sakura- ¿como esta?

- jeje ^^U bueno... _ni yo se_

***************

Alemania...Bonn-Munich, metro ruta 58-f (se dirige a la central y segun va vacio)

iba una pareja joven y cargaban un bebe, la mujer era de ojos naranjas y cabello rubio corto y lacio con una coleta, el joven era de ojos aguamarina y pelirojo, parecian tener 30 años

- dime crees que este bien con... por poco y se me sale, que crees Nicolas -dice la mujer

- no lo se, pero no me arrepiento de saber la verdad Cassie -se acerca y la besa- cuidate amada mia

en eso el joven saca un amuleto que se transforma en una espada y la mujer sale corriendo hacia otro compartimento

- con que tu eres uno de ellos -voltea a ver una esquna de el vagon vacio ahi emerge una sombra oscura- me mataras pero no evitaran que los de el concilio se enteren de...

la sombra se revela como un niño de 8 años, cabello blanco y con una tunica blanca, al abrir los ojos se revelan totalmente negros, en sus manos se aprecian unas piedras negras igual a sus uñas, levantan sus manos y aparece una esfera que se transforma una espada, el niño sonrie malevolamente y ataca, el joven da un salto hacia atras y el niño le lanza unos rayos oscuros, Nicolas se apoya en la barandilla de un asiento y salta junto a la ventana, ahi le lanza una esfera de energia azulada, este no lo esquiva y es golpeado y termina sobre un asiento, entonces Nicolas lo embiste con la espada y al clavarle su espada en el pecho al ser blanco le brota sangre negra y esta se revuelve con un liquido rojo que cae de Nicolas, el ser se desbarata y Nicolas cae muerto con una herida en el corazon...

en un compartimento mas diferente...

- Nicolas ha muerto

- y tu la acompañaras Cassie 

ve una lanza cubierta de sangre... la sangre de Nicolas cuando voltea y ve a la misma sombra que ataco en el juicio, este se mueve rapidamente y le atraviesa el torax con un lanza ceremonial, al caer al piso este avanza y se ve su rostro palido, su cabello y ojos negros, toma el bulto que sostenia y se da cuenta que no es nada

- son mas listos de lo que pense, bueno nadie sospechara de nosotros -sonrie malevolamente- donde estara la bebe -siente que el tren se ha detenido y desaparece

cerca esta un joven de pelo rojo oscuro y ojos aguamarina, era el joven que peleo con Jazmin, se acerca un niño pequeño de cabello cafe rojizo y ojos aguamarina cargando un bebe

- papi eta es mi pima -le entrega la bebe a su padre

- ahora sera tu hermanita, solo calla un momento por dos padres muertos -camina y deja caer una margarita a las vias- eras mi familiar, primo y amigo cuidare a tu hija como si fuera mia -su hijo toma su mano y este lo ve apenas tenia 5 años y sabia mas de la vida que mucha gente- la llamaremos Ine ya que Heine es muy largo, que opinas Van, ahora seremos tres

- si papa, tia case me dio eto -entrega un sobre- papi pudo levar a Ise un ato ma

ve a su hijo y asienta entregandole la niña

- Ise Lenz, perdona por no salvar a tus padres -una lagrima corre- llegue tarde y de no ser por el llanto de Cassie que me hizo entrar en razon ahora yo dejaria a mi hijo huerfano... ademas al fin se que pasa y ahora entiendo a Rainer, mi amada Rainer -en eso sopla un suave viento

__

**Rilke amigo protege a mi bebe, yo y Nicolas estaremos felices de que lo cuides, es nuestro legado**

**Rilke, mi primo y amigo te encargo a Heine mi mayor tesoro dejado a este mundo y espero que la encuentres pronto** 

- Rainer... sin duda mi amor por ella no ha muerto...

ve como Van juega con Heine era de cabellos naranjas y ojos aguamarina, sin duda nadie sabria la procedencia de Heine, creerian que es hija de el y de alguna mujer que conocio despues, ahora solo el y su hijo sabian la verdad, conociendo a su hijo jamas diria nada

***************

Restaurant Sizzlers... 

salian cuatro chicos con comida para llevar y caminaban hacia unas bicicletas

- ahora si a estudiar al parque -dice Jazmin felizmente y se sube en su bici- ademas Prisma ni Crysta no pesan nada

- tienes razon no poseen peso, sabes Syaoran sin duda fue muy buena el hecho de basarlas en la binaria

- ya por favor parale Jordan

- vamonos -dice Alex acomodando la bolsa de su comida

era la zona de restaurantes que se encontraban junto a una high school o preparatoria, andaban con las bicis y llevaban sus mochilas escolares, salen por un lado y pasan por un lote vacio, Syaoran admiraba la zona era de departamentos muy populares para los estudiantes ya que estaban cerca de la zona escolar, asi que ese dia habia jubilo entre los adolescentes y los mas chicos jugaban con sus hermanos o algun familiar con el que vivian, era una zona tranquila llena de lugares de descanso y jardines o fuentes publicas, los cuatro paran en un semaforo que no les da pase, de la mochila de Syaoran asoma dos pares de ojos verdes y observan un zona residencial llena de jardines, despues pasan la calle y ven lo que buscaban el parque antes de el college, paran y dejas sus bicicletas, sacan sus libros y estudian un poco mientras comen, cuando van a salir de su escondite las guardianas, las detienen por que llegaron un grupo de chicos mayores a las canchas deportivas, entonces Syaoran entristece

- lo siento se nos hizo tarde -se disculpa Syaoran y entonces algo pasa en su mochila- que pasa pequeñas

se abre la mochila y salen dos cachorros, uno ambar con el pecho ligeramente rosado y otro gris azulado, ambas con las patitas blancas y orejas negras

- claro se pueden camuflajear, como la binaria ^^ -dice Jazmin y las cachorritas mueven la cabeza asintiendo

- Alexander que mas pueden hacer -pregunta Jordan

- me puedes decir los atributos de la binaria

- esta bien - Alexander se levanta y empieza a explicar como un maestro- atencion y no se distraigan que no lo voy a repetir ¬¬====O.OU=¿O_O?= ^_^U

- no exageras - los 5 tienen una gota en la cabeza al mirar a Alex

- o.k. la binaria es famosa actualmente por ser una rareza cuando ocurre es mas que una estrella doble, las binarias eclipsantes tienen funciones como sol y luna, separadas en un rango brillan enormemente, pero cuando se eclipsan mutuamente es por la razon de que la luz producida por ambas se neutraliza mutuamente y no solo la de ellas si no las cercanas, ocultando su presencia y cuando llegan a la etapa anillo mezclan su propia luz, pocas culturas antiguas las descubrieron, es mas pocos han usado el simbolo, en sudamerica, sureuropa y africa, donde se desarrollaron grandes culturas que observaron el cielo cuando las usaron como simbolos descubrieron las propiedades elficas ^^

**Prisma recuerdame buscar un libro de historia**

**solo si lo compartes**

mientras psiquicamente se comunicaban las guardians los otros tres estaban descolocados, aun mas Syaoran que lo desconocia

- o.oU bueno, me refiero como dijo Jordan a ser cazadoras natas, pero les da agilidad, al no tener tanto peso no dejan huellas, incluso pueden ocultar presencias y disfrazarse que en su caso acceder a una tercera transformacion, luego si agregas que su creador domina los elementos medio bien... O.oU

- que dices -Syaoran apretaba fuerte su libro- repitelo

- bueno ^^U pueden dominar los elementos bases y... Jordan

- aun no me los aprendo!!!!!!! Y-Y -Jordan recuerda su examen- ser ya saben que y estudiante no es facil

- hermanito por favor -Jazmin lo calma un poco

- si me dejan continuar -Alex estaba rojo de ira- bueno en que me quede... ahh!!! se me olvido

los cinco al piso y Alexander riendo

- en que... -Jazmin decia cuando la interrumpe

- ya me acorde -Jazmin se va de espaldas- pueden combinarlos o invertirlos y asi obtener dichos poderes, segun recordaras las medallas que traian de derecha a izquierda eran: amarillo-viento, rojo-fuego, violeta-espiritu, azul-agua y verde-tierra, asi que imaginate sin duda te sacaste una A++... O.O no pongan esas caras

- ya parale que se te enfria la comida ¬¬ -dice jordan

- sabes mucho ^^ -dice Li

- es mi deber... Jazmin que haces -ve como se levanta

- me invitaron a jugar y tu bien sabes que adoro el baloncesto -se levanta y va con los chicos

- hermanita no cambias -Jordan se levanta y va con ellos llevandose a Alex

- quedamos solo nosotros tres... y ustedes se ponen a estudiar debes de nosotros

Ambas guardianas leian el libro de biologia despreocupadamente, Syaoran se deja caer en el pasto y ve como caen hojas de eucalipto con el viento y empezaba a soplar un suave viento con el que se relaja cayendo dormido

+++++++++recuerdos++++++++++

Syaoran abre los ojos, ve un lugar algo conocido... el Tibet... un niño corre era Xiao Lyrae su vida pasada de aproximadamente 7 años y un niño se acerca de ojos negros y cabellos gris y unos mechones rojos

- Hola Xiao

- Hola Lushan, como has estado

- bien pero un poco preocupado

- de que, pasa algo

- sabes Xiao acerca de los hechizeros que viajaran a las llamdas tierras neutrales

- las tierras que existen y los hechizeros visitan mas sin embargo la niegan y no la quieren descubrir por ser una tierra magica de alto nivel, ademas de que se permite llevar ahi reuniones sin problemas

- veo que Xian te ha hablado de ellas

- al menos cada joven que posea y sepa manejar bien la magia desea ir... ahi se hacen enfrentamientos dignos de un apocalipsis

- es cierto que te iras muy pronto verdad

- si... es eso lo que te preocupa

- eso y otras cosas... tu hermano enseñado por el actual Dalai Lama, han de estar muy... por que esa cara de preocupacion

- temo que Xiao mate al Dalai de un infarto

- O.OUUUU

- bueno es un poco energetico

- aunque si muriera... que pienso, sabes Xiao -mira fijamente a los ojos de Li y lo toma por los hombros- eres un amigo especial y me gustaria darte...

- ¿Que cosa Lushan?

- la pelea mas espectacular de tu vida

- pero eres mi amigo, jamas pelearia contra ti, como tampoco contra mis padres ni mi hermano... bueno con mi hermano peleo a cada rato, eres mi mejor amigo aparte de Xian y por eso me niego a pelear

- dime que te haria pelear contra un ser querido Xiao Lyrae

- algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo con Xian es que peleariamos incluso contra nuestra propia sangre si nuestro amor de la vida esta en riesgo... claro si no morimos antes, aunque debo admitir que me gustaria que cualquier enemigo mio tuviera la misma debilidad... pero no sabria que hacer en ese momento

- para tener casi 7 hablas muy serio

- claro que me gstaria tener una familia, si sobrevivo hasta entonces, recuerda que siempre hay guerras de poderes muy fuertes por territorios o destinos y siempre los hechizeros terminamos enmedio

- Xiao...

- si Lushan...

- tu eres...

- ¿que soy? dimelo -dice infantilmente

- la persona...

- aja

- que yo...

- no tomes pausa

- fuera de mi familia...

- ¬¬ te gusta hacerte el emocionante

- junto con tu hermano que yo mas aprecio y lo... digo ahorita por que algun dia les dare un reto a ti y a tu hermano que no creeran

- de que hablas ¿O.O?

- cuando naci me dijeron que yo...

- XIAO!!!!!!!!! LYRAE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONDE ESTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- mama!!!!!! dime rapido

- quiero que el destino se cumpla -lo abraza tiernamente y le da un besito en la mejilla- eres uno de mis dos mejores amigos ^-^

- Xiao!!! mama pide tu presencia

- no estabas entrenando

- se durmio el Dalai y no esta muerto si piensas eso ¬¬ yo le tome el pulso

- oye Xian

- que Lushan

- eres mi otro mejor amigo -se acerca lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla- ***^-^*** creanme no sabran ni como comenzo hasta mucho despues

- ¿O.O? ambos chicos

==========finrecuerdos===========

Syaoran abre los ojos lentamente, voltea y ve a sus guardianas leyendo otro libro, ademas como Jordan driblea y encesta dos puntos enfrente de un chico muy alto, Alexander en cambio juega normalmente y Jazmin esta muy emocionada, siente algo en su mano y ve 4 nuevas cartas

- _cuando cree las elementales termine casi muerto, en cambio la mayoria las creo en momentos... sentimientos, son la razon, ahora entiendo por que las cartas no ocupan ordenes directas, ellas siguen mis pensamientos... a ver son nive, attacare, prœservare, agile... ahora tengo 18 cartas _-las pone contra su pecho, siente un calor muy reconfortante y ala vez un aliento de frescura en su alma- _Prisma y Crysta que tienen _- Syaoran ve como las guardianas brillan de los ojos y desoues se arriman

**es una carta amo**

**si Prisma**

**que nombre recibe el libro**

**Infinitum... ya que al fin comprendo Crysta que tan grande es mi sentimiento que no hay nombre mas correcto para el libro**

**Syaoran... Xiao Lang... pequeño lobo**

** mientras tu serias el lobo rojo, Crysta es el lobo gris**

**aunque ahorita soy un cachorro Huskie Siberiano**

cuando dice eso Crysta se sube sobre la rodilla de Syaoran y resbala cayendo sobre su compañera

**saben me alegro haber soñado con el puente de San Francisco, asi viaje ahi y luego en mi maleta aparecio la nota de viajar a esta pequeña ciudad de desierto**

**yo tambien sino no existiriamos... @.@ Crysta bajate**

**parece que los dos hermanos son uno a uno en el baloncesto**

***************

Oficinas empresariales de Elite-Bit en Düsseldorf Alemania...

una joven entra a una oficina, y mira a Rilke Lenz tristemente

- Señor Lenz su hermano ha sido encontrado... su hermano esta muerto señor y no se sabe quien es la mujer rubia tambien muerta -le da unas fotos de los cadaveres

- hermano, Cassie... no puede ser ambos se pensaban casar -deja salir la furia y desesperacion ahi mismo junto con su poder- comuniqueme con Kraft Delius inmediatamente

la joven mujer obedece y sale de la oficina

- ese caido pagara por lo que le ha hecho a mi familia -suena su telefono- bueno si señor es urgente la cruz ha sido dañada... si mi hermano... se lo agradezco por cierto sabe si esten en america el angel guardian... gracias y adios... si arreglare el funeral -cuelga

en eso marca un telefono

- bueno, Greg Cozakis dime tienes listo el regalo... lo mejor gracias... se te olvida soy un hombre de familia y ademas estoy de luto -en su mirada se nota la tristeza- mi hermano y su novia... adios -cuelga- lo siento hermano pero no deben saber que te casaste hace un mes, despues de el nacimiento de Heine -mira las fotos- incluso tu asesino ignora quien era la bebe, solo queria su magia pura, como la poca que obtuvieron matandolos

***************

Holtesbro Dinamarca...

en una inmensa mansion un señor viejo camina y sonrie tristemente a una pareja joven

- hija mia aun siendo yo el jefe de el concilio occidental no te pondre en peligro Sara

- padre no te puedo dejar

- puedes y debes, si no quieres que pase lo que a Nicolas Lenz

- Nicolas -dice un joven chico de ascendencia griega- que le paso

- ha muerto Andre, pocos saben de su matrimonio... una alianza de amor y magia Kazakis-Delius

- señor me niego de corazon, pero lo hare por Sara y nuestro hijo en camino, solo recuerde usted es Kraft Delius un hechizero de muchos recursos

- iran a ese lugar verdad... me saludan a el angel guardian si los ven

- si señor

- es raro verlos a ustedes dos sin pelear por mi ^^

- con tus humores -dice el joven griego

- justo como su madre

***************

puerto San jose Guatemala...

una niña de cabello negro y ojos cafes platicaba con una mas chica de ojos y cabellos iguales, la mayor era de cuerpo atletico y la otra era mas delgada y como era mas pequeña infantil

- Berenice viajaras de nuevo-dice la pequeña

- que quieres es mi trabajo, desde la ultima eleccion ademas tu debes cuidar a Javier junto con mama y papa... Lisa ve a casa inmediatamente -la Lisa corre dejando a la mayor- si no sales -en su mano crea una esfera de energia pequeña que arroja y produce una niebla- veamos

se encuentra en unos riscos de la playa y sostiene un tipo de latigo muy delgado que toma de el cuello a una figura de un niño, al aventarlo muestra al mismo niño de el tren, apenas se da cuenta y salta hacia un lado

- son dos... tan debiles son

ambos seres van a atacar y Berenice brinca y logra cortar el brazo de uno, entonces el otro la golpea dejandola herida de un hombro, se pone en pocision y sostiene su latigo... la niebla se empieza a disipar cuando atacan estos seres paran y se destruyen

- gracias papa

- eres y siempre seras mi niña, aunque yo ya no participe en la asociacion puedo dar batalla -dice un hombre mayor de pelo algo claro aunque es negro como sus ojos

- y yo estare feliz de serlo

- vamos a que tu madre cure esa herida

continuara

* Binaria Eclipsante: es real sucede y cuando sucede es una maravilla Fanelia me consiguio un video donde se aprecia, bueno pocas culturas observaron este hecho y son las que desarrollaron mas astronomia y decia que aquellos que nacian cuando una estrella desaparecia era un cazador nato y algunos escritores aprovechan el relato y le dan dones elficos de ahi yo tome la idea ^^ equilibrio, proteccion y magia

* las ciudades que puse son reales, los personajes logico que no y los nombres ojala que no me agarre el padre de Fanelia o me regaña ^^ ya que algunos son apellidos o nombres propios de el lugar otros no...

* bueno las cartas traducidas al español son: 1: nieve, hielo o congelar, la palabra encierra ese significado, 2:atacar u ofensiva, 3: defensa, proteccion o escudo y 4: Agilidad, destreza, la ultima la quisiera par ami clase de educacion fisica ^^ mas adelante explicare los poderes de estas ya que son mas complicadas

*Elite-Bit: me invente el nombre esta empresa tendra una funcion especial asi como otras que agregare, ahora si mis comentarios, locuras y sufrimientos

- Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!!! no quedo muy bien despues de que tuve que escribir todo de nuevo con eso de que se cayo a la mitad aparte daño el archivo mi computadora bua!!!!!!! Y-Y, bueno el nombre es poetico haciendo referencia a la creacion de prisma y Crysta, el fin de dos vidas y la separacion y union familiar

- a mi me sorprende que no te diera el infarto y con lo que escribiste en tu capitulo 4 de D.I. antes de dejar de publicarlo y la ola de asesinatos e intentos en tus series favoritas bueno ^^ pense que seria mas sangriento

- no ayudes Fanelia

- hey no te enojes, mira que Fanelia consiguio la informacion a tiempo

- hola cyn -_- pero aun estoy deprimida... lo unico que me alegra que al fin Tury tiene novio

- por cierto Cyn, engel me conto de la manta gigante en su jardin... ^^U era romantico y exagerado pero con ella...

- -_-UUUUUUUU -las tres

- pues que aguante el decimo-septimo intento es la vencida -engel saca cuentas 

- pero al fin son novios ^^ dos meses de intentos de declaracion el chico merece el premio de resistencia Cyn

- por cierto que opinas envie a Berenice a guatemala, ya que vas a visitar a tus abuelos ^^ Fanelia-agrega engel para cambiar de tema

- gracias aunque deberias dormir son las 2:26am por cierto diles

- tiene razon

- bueno -_- el proximo capitulo va a ser totalmente S+S, romanticismo total hasta en la sopa 

- deberias poner una escena como la de la fuente de tu fic yuri de Ojamajo Doremi (cyn alucinada) con declaracion como la de Onpu a Doremi seria genial

- como!!! en ese fic despues de eso no ven mas a su familia, dejan de usar magia para que no las encuentre y la reina es la unica que sabe, lo unico bueno fue que pudieron tener hijas +~o~ ademas ese fic lo escribi por que me hiciste prometerlo

- pues una declaracion como la de Akatsuki a Doremi en It's true y una cancion como la de tu otro fic de Sakura seria genial... por que no esta que tienes en esa libreta de Taz en patines como yes i do

- mejor shining star

- +-_-... saben 

- ¿¿¿que???

- tengo sueño!!!!! y es mi fic y pondre la cancion que quiera ademas Yes i do es para mi songfic de Zoids...

- PONDRA UNA CANCION!!!!!!!!!!! y ya quedo escrito ^^ -ambas acompañantes- dime si haras ese fic sera fabuloso (ambas en pose de Tomoyo)

- -_- alguien tenga piedad y matenme, por que tengo que sufrir tanto

- y quien terminaria el fic a Cyn le falta imaginacion

- oye!!!! -Cyn le cae encima a Fanelia

- mejor me despido que quiero dormir -o- y esta pijamada parece otro intento de asesinato welll see yaa!!! mis correos son: Yasmin3@telnor.net Engelight2@hotmail.com ShadowsLights@hotmail.com


	8. Preparando

Sakura Card Captor pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy una fan que busca divertirse escribiendo historias alternas de personajes ^^ como cualquiera de los escritores de fanfics

INFINITUM CARDS

__

Pensamientos en cursiva

descripciones de sucesos

**hablando psiquicamente**

(notas de la autora o interrupciones ¬.¬)

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Capitulo 8: preparando...

Jordan diblea a Alex y hace un pase a su hermana, Syaoran la marca apenas ella tira el bloquea y recupera el balon con un pase rapido a Alex, que este regresa y Syaoran encesta, ahora ambos hermanos empiezan el juego, Jordan pasa a su hermana que otra vez marca Syaoran, pero cuando parece que tira ella lo engaña y hace un pase a su hermano quien encesta... se oye un se acabo de un joven de 14 y recoje el balon otro de 17... ambos caminan hacia la orilla de la cancha y ven a dos trios entrar... de alguna manera el juego de esa tarde de domingo ahora era una competencia entre todos los estudiantes de cualquier nivel que paseaban cerca de el parque, se jugaba sea de 1 a 1 hasta equipos completos... era la temporada de baloncesto en las escuelas por lo cual muchos jugaban por euforia y alegria... Jordan les hace la V a los dos chicos... mientras su hermana acariciaba las guardianas aun alborotadas por el juego

- me tengo que ir ya -Jazmin se levanta- Meiling ya debe tenerla lista y necesita el ultimo toque

- ¬¬

- ¿que miras hermano?

- temo que algo trames

- Yoooooooo O:-) soy un angel, tu mismo lo dices

- ¬¬********^^U

**podemos ir**

- si Syaoran lo permite -ambas guardianas ahora aprovechando esa nueva forma camuflajeada le lloran y Syaoran solo asienta- que bueno entren a mi bolsa

Jazmín se despide, abraza a Syaoran y Jordán, mientras a Alex le da un leve beso, este solo se sonroja y se queda mirándola como si solo ella estuviera en el mundo, Jazmín sube a su bicicleta cargando a las guardianas en la espalda hasta llegar a casa

- tengo que temer Jordán

- te mentiría si dijera no

- capaz que lo vuelve hacer -menciona Alexander retornando a la realidad

- no compro cerezas ni chocolate verdad -agrega Jordán

- si solo que son cerezas cubiertas de chocolate con licor -dice Syaoran

- O.OUuUu -ambos chicos

- ¿que pasa?

- mejor ni te decimos hasta confirmarlo o puede ser peor -ambos chicos sonreían nerviosos - aunque sera divertido

- ¬¬******

- XDDDDDD

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Tomoeda Japon... Mansion Lied... en el Jardín

- con que ustedes son las guardianas OoO!?!?!?

- si yo soy Crysta y ella es Prisma- ambas guardianas estaban en su forma pequeña y normal

- ^^ soy muy lindas - las acaricia y ambas revolotean alrededor como lo hicieran con Jazmin

- su punto debil -dice Jazmin al ver el show- lista Meiling

- claro

ambas caminan alrededor de el jardin haciendo un circulo

- sombras de las estrellas, luceros de la oscuridad, luna benevolente ayudanos a ocultar este lugar, esta casa de los poseedores de este bello don -dice Jazmin sosteniendo una vasija pequeña

- naturaleza fortuita, destino sagrado, luceros que guian, te suplicamos haz imperceptible las presencias magicas de esta casa, mantela oculto de los poseedores de la magia - al decir meiling esto sosteniendo otra vasija pequeña, ve como se produce mucho viento

- ayudanos a cumplir nuestro destino, no lo pedimos eterno solo como un sueño corto pero bello

ambas se detienen de frente una en cada orilla de el lugar, ambas vasijan se rompen dejando caer petalos y un esfera de una pocima en el aire, los petalos se levantan y vuelan alrededor de la casa, la pocima desparece como vapor que envuelve en una niebla la casa

- wow eso fue increible, pero la niebla esta desapareciendo

- es solo una venda a las presencias, Crysta ve afuera y trata de sentir a prisma

- esta bien -Crysta sale volando hacia el arbol de la calle

- ademas tu ayudaste con tu magia

- yo no tengo magia

- claro que si, el dia que lloraste y esas luces aparecieron fueron solo el principio, dime dejaste la mitad de la pocion como te lo pedi

- si esta en la alacena ¿O.o? yo magia... como cambias de tema tan rapido ¬¬

regresa Crysta y abraza a Prisma

- no te senti ;_; crei que eras una ilusion

- no fue asi yo te senti... no llores o lloro contigo ;_;

- ToT ERES MI AMIGA!!!!!!!! ES MAS ERES MI HERMANA!!!!!!!!! -ambas guardianas se abrazaron

- O.O -estaban sin palabras ambas chicas

- sintieron la presencia de hechizeros

- sip ;_; ¿por que?

- ambas iran a ese lugar y necesito que me traigan...

ambas guardianas se acercan junto con Meiling

- ^^ eso sera divertido -Meiling estaba conteniendo la risa-

- LO HAREMOS!!!!!!!!! ***************-^o^-*************** -ambas guardianas estaban felices y rodeadas de un aura de fuego

- mi hermano no se la espera, aunque no se que efecto secundario cause ^^U el licor

mientras Jordan siente un escalofrio que lo pone como gato

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Primaria Tomoeda... dos pequeños seres se movian entre las plantas

- chico extraño con lentes y chica de pelo oscuro con camara localizada -decia un ser con trenza y binoculares (Crysta)

- esoterico, camara, localizados decia otra mientras marcaba una libreta (Prisma)

- chica hechizera despistada localizada y chico de mirada de gato localizado con los guardianes lunares, uno en su cuello con su helado y otro a un lado mirando tontamente localizados

- flor, gato, conejo y mariposa localizados -marca Prisma

- solo nos falta leon y pantera, bueno Prisma haz lo tuyo ^^ yo hare lo propio

Prisma y Crysta flotan y se ponen de frente

- ojala funcione

- vamos

- naturaleza, espiritus de el viento los llamamos

ambas desaparecen como una brisa

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

mientras en el apartamento de Jordan... este hablaba por telefono

- si esta bien... solo que sera en el lugar indicado este atento... si solo falta de confirmar la entrega... si y muchas gracias, saludenme a sus dos hijos adios -Jordan cuelga y se mete al baño- me pregunto si no estaremos yendo demasiado lento -toca el agua de la regadera y se quita la ropa, en eso tose y en su mano ve sangre- estoy aun debil, si Jazmin se entera capaz que... -sonrie imaginandose a su hermana tipo chibi con sus espadas listas- espero estar bien - se suelta el pelo y se mete a bañar-

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

departamento de Syaoran...

- que sueño... aun no se por que tengo tanto

camina y toca una pequeña planta

- el cerezo va bien ^^... tengo sueño

camina pesadamente y se deja caer en la cama durmiendose profundamente, entonces una sombra por asi decirlo entra y lo carga, entonces Alex aparece y se sorprende de ver quien es cuando va a hablar alguien lo noquea por la espalda cayendo al piso, ambas sombras se juntan y desaparecen en petalos blancos

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

casa de Eriol... Tomoeda Japon

- ¬¬ tiene cara de pervertido

- pues se ve pervertido y...algo enigmatico 

prisma veia a crysta por lo ultimo que dijo

- pero recuerda que su amo se toma demasiada confianza con la despistada

- ya lo se, no permitire que le de un bajon al amo

- un bajon ¿O.O? -Prisma veia a Crysta con una interrogante gigante

- lo lei en una revista de la señorita Jazmin, es cuando alguien te quiere quitar la persona que mas amas y aun no conquistas

- O0O ooohhhh!!!!! si sabes de el tema ^^

- es que estaba aburrida de esperar a que saliera ese gato y aqui la tengo

de la nada saca una revista y prisma tiene la mandibula hasta los pies

- como le hiciste!!!!!! O0O!!!!!!!

- ^^ magia

- ¬¬ tu eres crysta o un extraterreste, estas loca

- solo soy sentimental y me gusta estar informada ^^

- ya se me hacia raro... mira ya llegaron

señala hacia Eriol y Nakuru

- lista Prisma

- como siempre

Crysta flota sobre el techo, Eriol siente algo y ve como caen cristales y produce reflejos que lo ciegan

- ahora es mi turno -prisma se envuelve en luces y avanza hacia Eriol- espero que funcione

la lluvia de luces cegadoras termina y Nakuru ahora Ruby Moon junto con Spinel que salio de la casa, veian sorprendidos a Eriol tirado con marcas de chocolate en la boca

- la energia es de por alla -Spinel levanta el vuelo y solo ve una esfera de energia, la cual ataca con sus rayos a la cual le atina a la primera y a la segunda vez esta esquiva y desaparece en el aire- que fue eso maldicion Ruby Moon lleva a Eriol adentro

en un arbol cercano Prisma se reia de ver chamuscada a Crysta

- ahora si o te callas o te callo +¬¬*******

- es que estas ahora si!!! negrita como carbon jajajaja!!!!! y el pelo esta mas ondulado que el mio y tu trenza parece brocheta jajajajaja!!!!!!!!

- me las va a pagar ese gato negro pase lo que pase

- ^^quiero ver eso jajajajaja

en eso ambas hacen el mismo hechizo y aparecen en casa de Sakura

- de aqui solo nos quedaria hacer el ultimo trabajo en la casa Daidouji

- pues a mi gusto Prisma, ese sera mas facil por que solo observaremos

- donde estara ese tal cerberus

- O.oUUUUUU es amarillo y es un obsesivo de la comida

- ah? -mira por la ventana- O.O!!!!!!!! -_-UUU ese es el gran cerberus

- como puede ser que un guardian con tanta experiencia haga eso

- robarle los dulces a su amo!!!!!!!!! -ambas exclaman viendo como se comia varios pudines a escondidas

- bueno quizas olvidaron alimentarlo

- si y de seguro por eso come abajo de la cama y quema las evidencias!!!!!!!!! -Prisma estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol

- tienes razon debera pagar caro por eso

- pero por lo menos me consuela que no tiene cara de pervetido

- pero obedece a su amo el otro

- ¬¬*

- ¬¬**

- ¬¬***

- alto ya estamos peleando mejor venguemonos cuando tengamos tiempo

- O.K. leon marcado - prisma saca la libreta

ambas hacen el mismo hechizo y desaparecen

- otra vez senti magia O.O... ^o^ bueno mejor me acabo el pudin!!!!!!!

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

Mansion Daidouji...

- esta quedando KAWAII!!!!!!!!! -Tomoyo sostenia un traje amarillo con flores blancas y listones naranjas- ahora si le ponemos Zigzag

en eso unas luces aparecen y caen Meiling y Jazmin

- Meiling y señorita Sanchini

- aun no pueden pronuciar bien nuestros nombres!!!!! -Jazmin se levanta de un brinco enojada

- ^^U ay dios es igual!!!!

+++++++flashback+++++++

- disculpe señorita -sakura toma una foto con unos nombres escritos que se le habia caido a Jazmin y era de los tres chicos, esto en el torneo de arco- Jazuminu Sanchini Isairu, Jorudenu Sanchini Isairu y Arekanderu Riede furuke

- QUE!!!!!!!! -toma la foto- hey asi no dice

- lo pronuncia como aqui en japon no como en occidente -agrega Syaoran- asi es como leen su caligrafia

- Jorudenu sanchini isairu... que bueno que solo ustedes escucharon... ¬.¬... O.O que te pasa Jazmin

- SANCHINI parece nombre de embutido!!!!!

- jovenes Sanchini calmense

- T-T que feo -ambos

++++++++Finflashback+++++++

- dime Jazu-chan!!!!!!!!

- ^^ entonces a su hermano le digo Joru-kun 

- ^^U si por que aun no pasan el trauma de la pronunciacion -agrega Meiling

- bueno -dice Tomoyo- que hacen aterrizando en mi cuarto

- le enseño a Meiling a usar sus poderes de... CRYSTA!!!!!!!

aparece Crysta aun tostada y Prisma a un lado

- ¿que te paso?

- un gato negro me quemo +¬¬ y no quiero hablar de eso

- O.oUUU creo que debiamos aparecer afuera

- O0O... U¬_¬ Dai... Daidouji -Meiling y Jazmin

- son una monada!!!!!!!!

- O.OUUUU -ambas chicas

- ^_________^ -las guardianas

- diganme Tomoyo que creo que tienen que explicar cosas y seran un secreto

- ^___^UUUU... si -Meiling trataba de limpiarle las cenizas a Crysta

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

mansion de Eriol...

- cof cof... era chocolate con licor... cof cof y creo que tenia una cereza

- no entiendo como te agarraron Eriol -Nakuru decia mientras arrimaba una bandeja con agua

- esa esfera de energia se sintio como las presencias que sentimos hace poco en la mañana pero... -dice Spinel

- una de esas debiles presencias era como la de...

- la chica de el Jardin!!!!!!!!!!!! -exclaman Nakuru y Spinel

- ¿que chica?

- la joven en el jardin de el concilio occidental, Spinel dime que te dijo ella y di la verdad!!!!!

- no puedo decirte algo que no se... solo se que era muy joven y hablaba español como primera lengua -Spinel sale volando enojado

- esta raro ese spinel, SPINEL VEN PARA ACA!!!!!!!! _ -Nakuru sale corriendo tras el

- mmmhhhh ese chocolate tenia algo mas una esencia de algo como canela y vainilla... bueno hoy sera el primer dia, espero no aburrirme

en el cuarto de Eriol...

- Spinel algo ocultas

- la luz de las estrellas producen sombras o me equivoco...

- claro cuando hay luna nueva

- pero y si esas sombras son una ilusion de nuestra propia oscuridad...

- de que hablas Spinel -aparece Eriol detras de la puerta

- pero si esa oscuridad busca hacernos mas fuertes...

- Spinel estas bien loco u¬¬ -Nakuru lo toma

- la oscuridad...

Jazmin mira a Tomoyo en estado de shock al igual que Meiling, en ese momento siente una añoranza

- la luz...

Jordan sale de el baño, siente la misma añoranza y sonrie

- buscan el equilibrio...

Alexander despierta y sonrie, se toca el cuello mientras se levanta y camina hacie el balcon de Li, siente el viento y sonrie mas alegremente por esa añoranza

- no la guerra...

Rilke se reune con Delius, el jefe de el concilio Occidental le da un medallon a Heine y a Van el cual la paseaba con una carreola, ambos hombres sonrien

- pero el mal, el odio, los rencores no quieren el equilibrio...

un joven de cabellos rojos canela y ojos negros invitaba a su rubia acompañante a ir al balcon, cuando salen el chico hace un movimiento con su mano y empieza una tormenta de la nada

- asi que cada bando ha encontrado su elegido en una de tantas guerras...

Syaoran esta acostado sobre petalos de distintas flores y los tres angeles de la triada lo cuidan, uno de ellos observa como brilla el simbolo magico que esta sobre los petalos y le dan fuerza a Syaoran

- desde las guerras de los seres sin magia, hechizeros, hasta los angeles y dragones, en este mundo u otro

se observa tres jovenes en la torre de Tokio, una de cabello azul, otra rubia y la ultima peliroja... desde afuera un joven de cabellos negros observa el lugar en donde hace poco llevara una batalla por la existencia de la humanidad

- todo al final por decision de los corazones humanos

Jazmin se despide con prisma y una crysta ya normal, desapareciendo en una luz fuerte, Meiling en cambio se rie y Tomoyo la acompaña a la salida

- destino y esperanza son las claves

Jordan se rie de Alexander que aun se resentia de el golpe en el cuello, ambos ven como el libro brillaba

- es todo lo que se -spinel al decir esto vuelve a su forma original y se desmaya

- Spinel esta muy pesado -decia Nakuru que lo tenia encima

- eso que dijo siento como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

buzon de la mansion Lied... una carta reposaba y mostraba un grabado de laureles, "Collegio Stars, Campus Clamp" decia en el remitente... abajo otras 4 iguales, en la de arriba decia Li Meiling y resbala, mostrando parte de la de abajo, en la que solo se vislumbran Li Xia-

continuara

Engel: no me quieran asesinar por estas 5 razones

- tenia mucho que hacer en casa

- tenia examenes

- el capitulo s+s esta puesto enseguida de este

- ¬¬ tengo mas fics que hacer y seguir, tengo en espera 3 fics mas y estoy en un fic multiautor

- y por que me traumo un fanfic que lei T-T... ;_; ni les digo que se trauman aun no se como es que escribi el S+S a continuacion y tenia que preparar el terreno

Ascot: yo te consuelo ven aqui... ¿O.O? oye que esto es personal hesperus... ¬¬ hespe... +-_-

Engel: no te enojes son notas de autor ^^

Ascot: +~_~ no cambias... por eso te quiero ^__^ ven aqui

Engel: me despeinas

Ascot: estabas peinada!!!!! ups ^^U perdon

Engel: ¬.¬******* que quieres dar a entender 

Ascot: nada... oye deja de escribir lo que hablamos

Engel: mmhhh bueno ahora si que pondre dos capitulos seguidos ^-^ por comprometerme a hacerlos

Ascot: fiu me salve

Engel: O.O!!!!! ¬o¬ conque no se peinarme ehhhhh!!!! ahora me las pagas

Engel ahorca a Ascot

Engel: nos vemos en las siguientes notas ¬¬ ah no!!!! no te vas hasta que se me baje el coraje...


	9. Sueños de Eternidad

Sakura Card Captor pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy una fan que busca divertirse escribiendo historias alternas de personajes ^^ como cualquiera de los escritores de fanfics... 

****

Infinitum Cards

__

Pensamientos en cursiva

descripciones de sucesos

**hablando psiquicamente**

(notas de la autora o interrupciones ^_^U)

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Capitulo 9: sueños de eternidad...

habia pasado dos semanas desde el ultimo capitulo, cuatro chicos estaban en sus lugares suplicando y rezando cuando les entregan sus hojas

- si!!!!! C- en fisica grita Jazmin pegando un brinquito

- yo C en quimica - señala su hermano

- pues yo C+ en biologia - Alexander esta sonriente

- yo lo mismo en Literatura - dice Syaoran sonriendo

Jazmin pega un brinquito mas por su calificacion que se cae jalando el mesabanco de ella hacia un lado

- señorita Santini deje de hacer eso... bueno jovenes ahora terminada la primera temporada tengo un anuncio, sus compañeros, los gemelos Santini, el joven Lied y el joven Li estaran lejos un año segun me dijeron

las chicas sonaron tristes, los chicos tambien, unos se levantan y proponen una fiesta de despedida

- por lo menos señorita Santini se caera en la clase de otro maestro, aunque extrañare sus caidas tan espectaculares

el grupo rie y Jazmin solo sonrie mientras es ayudada a levantar su mesabanco

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

dos dias despues mansion Lied

- pobre Eriol... Tomoyo es totalmente alergica a el

- sabia que el ron tendria efectos secundarios, pero alergia eso si es chistoso

- hasta ayer le paro

- pero ya se fijo en Tomoyo o no

Meiling le sonrie a Jazmin quien se pone feliz

- si funciono!!!!!

- ¿que cosa? -aparece Jordan y detras los otros dos chicos

- su hechizo

- no!!!! le dijiste

- me lo imaginaba

- hermano no estas enojado

- eso cuando te ha detenido

- mi amor tu que opinas -al decir esto Alexander se pone muy rojo y voltea a un lado, entonces Jazmin le brinca feliz encima y este la ve y la abraza- te recordo lo que te hice verdad

- solo que esa vez funciono diferente, casi me violan las mujeres de el concilio ese dia

- es que no imaginaba que era una cereza no una libra ^^ lei mal la receta ^^U

- este ejem... y Crysta y Prisma

- Arriba primito

Syaoran va hacia arriba, iba vestido con unos jeans negros y una sudadera azul oscuro sobre una camiseta verde oscuro

- -_- yo creo que estorbo mejor voy al jardin o lo mato si me quedo

- te acompaño Jordan

- esta bien Meiling ^-^

- **-^_^-**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

arriba...

__

Fluye como una ilusión, 

hasta que la aclamada Vía Láctea escapa,

¿Cuántas veces permaneciste cerca?, 

las lágrimas de hoy son polvo eterno. 

La despedida es muy dolorosa, 

deteniendo ocasiones en que no temblamos.

TODO LO QUE NECESITAS ES AMOR 

El poder para ver sueños en los que crees, 

estiremos las manos y tomemos 

el futuro incalculable. 

- O.OUUUUU

las guardianas hacian coro a una de las nuevas cartas, era rhapsodia, y las otras cartas estaban bailando al ritmo de la musica en parejas, en cambio la carta danza o ballare coordinaba a luz y oscuridad en la iluminacion... parecia un salon de baile

- Oigan -las cartas y las guardianas lo ven espantadas- me hubieran invitado ^^

- ^______^ -las guardianas

- ** ^-^ ** - las cartas

- buena opcion para entretenerse Syaoran -aparece Jordan y Meiling

- guau este lugar se ve muy romantico -agrega Meiling

- ¿que pasa? -se oye una voz

- parece que las cartas de Syaoran tienen fiesta -Alexander aparece con Jazmin de el brazo

- BAILE!!!!! -gritan las guardianas y empiezan a cantar

flora se levanta y empieza a dejar caer flores apareciendo un manto en los pies, entonces retorna con fauna, viento se transforma y crea brisas que vuelan los petalos de manera continua

asi bailaron la pareja de Alex y Jazmin, despues Jordan invito a Meiling, Syaoran dice que ira a dar una vuelta y no se preocupen por el

- de nuevo desde el principio rhapsodia -exclaman las guardianas

Syaoran patina por las calles y llega a un camino conocido, apenas era hora de salida de las escuelas

----*----

__

nagareteyuku marude maboroshi no you ni - Fluye como una ilusión, 

kassai no MILKY WAY kugurinukeru made - hasta que la aclamada Vía Láctea escapa, 

donna toki mo kimi ga soba ni itekureta - ¿Cuántas veces permaneciste cerca?, 

kyou no namida wa eien no hokori - las lágrimas de hoy son polvo eterno. 

----*----

- como vine a parar aqui!!!!!! -sacude la cabeza fuertemente

- adios Sakura!!!!

- adios Tomoyo!!!!!

Syaoran al escuchar se espanta

----*----

__

wakare ga kanashikute - La despedida es muy dolorosa,

furihodokenai toki wo tomete - deteniendo ocasiones en que no temblamos. 

----*----

Syaoran que se habia oculto tras un arbol ve a Sakura ya sola

- _te amo Syaoran_... te extraño tanto mi pequeño lo...

- Sakura!! -se oye que le hablan

- SYAORAN!!!! -grita sakura roja como farol por poco y dice lo que siente frente a el, todo lo que guarda su corazon

----*----

__

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE - TODO LO QUE NECESITAS ES AMOR

shinjiteru yume miru chikara - El poder para ver sueños en los que crees, 

te wo nobashi tsukamou - estiremos las manos y tomemos 

kazoekirenai mirai - el futuro incalculable.

----*---- 

- caray Sakura si que te espante -dice Syaoran algo rojo

- este... Sya... Syaoran que haces aqui no estabas en america

- regrese y no preguntes las razones aun no te puedo dar respuesta a lo que pasa... quieres ir a tomar un helado

- cla-claro

----*----

__

wasurenai kitto mabushii manazashi wo - No olvidaré la apariencia radiante 

bukiyou ni kotoba eranda koe mo - y la voz que escogí torpemente. 

----*----

- toma mi mano -dice rojo como farol de emergencias

- Hoe!!! ¿co-co-como dijiste? -sakura estaba tan roja como el

- tienes un golpe en la rodilla, me imagino que por los sucesos extraños que han ocurrido ultimamente -dice tratando de dismular su sonrojo

----*----

__

dare ni mo ienakute - No puedo decir a nadie, 

tada namida ga afuretekuru - las lágrimas sólo comienzan a salir

----*----

- si me ataco un piano volador

ambos reaccionan y rien por como se oyo

- vamos toma mi mano Sakura-chan -lo dice con una voz muy dulce y sonriendo de esa manera tan propia de el

----*----

__

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE - TODO LO QUE NECESITAS ES AMOR 

kanawanai yume wa nai omoide wo - No hay sueños que no harás realidad 

kono ude ni dakishimeta mama - cuando abracemos nuestros sentimientos

----*----

- si 

Sakura estaba muy roja y era jalada por Syaoran quien la llevaba

- oye Sakura

- si Syaoran-kun

Syaoran empieza a brillar de rojo

----*----

__

moshimo sekai ga - Incluso si el mundo 

kurayami ni tsutzumaretemo - es envuelto en oscuridad

kokoro ni kakaru RAINBOW - el arcoiris que viene en nuestro corazón 

nanairo no kagayaki de - con el brillo de siete colores

----*----

Sakura esta muy roja y Syaoran estaba al punto de el colapso

- Sakura-chan yo quiero...

- si... _sera lo que quiero oir_

- yo quiero pedirte perdon

----*----

__

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE - TODO LO QUE NECESITAS ES AMOR

shinjiteru yume miru chikara - El poder para ver sueños en los que crees, 

te wo nobashi tsukamou - estiremos las manos y tomemos 

kazoekirenai mirai - el futuro incalculable.

----*---- 

- ¿O///O? ¿que?

- por no estar a tu lado los ultimos dias de captura

- ahhh... _yo queria oir otras palabras Syaoran, no te das cuenta que me muero por ti_

- Sakura pasa algo -para y la mira- he vuelto a hacer algo mal -la mira con ojos tiernos y tristes

----*----

__

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE - TODO LO QUE NECESITAS ES AMOR 

kanawanai yume wa nai - No hay sueños que no harás realidad, 

tooku hanaretemo anata wo mitsumeteru - incluso lejos te observaré...

----*----

al terminar esta cancion Fatu o destino vuela junto con Sperantia o esperanza al balcon y brillan, mientras eligen otra cancion

- yo... yo... _Sakura recuerda que lo puedes perder de nuevo hazlo..._

- te he vuelto a herir de alguna forma...

- no te preocupes... -le sonrie a Syaoran

- algo te pasa dime que...

- Suelta a mi HERMANA ¬¬ GAKI!!!!!!!! si le haces algo mocoso te mato!!!!

- hermano toma

Sakura avienta la mochila a su hermano y sale a toda velocidad jalando a Syaoran, mientras Touya estaba en el piso

- sabes Touya un Gaki y un Kaiju hacen buena pareja - sea cerca Yukito

- callate ¬¬******* Yuki

- Touya -Nakuru le cae encima

- Akizuki bajate!!!!!!!!

- quien era ese niño tan lindo

- no me lo recuerdes, ese engendro de el demonio pagara por llevarse a mi hermana

- ^^U no te cae bien

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

en una parte de el bosque de tomoeda...

- tu hermano te va a matar Sakura ^_^

- se lo merece... _apenas te iba a confesar todo_

- este lugar es muy solo... _se valiente, mas vale decirle y no quedarse con este sentimiento lastimandome el alma_

en ese momento Prisma y Crysta en sus entidades verdaderas acompañan a Danza y Rhapsodia en el techo de la casa, dando sus energias, mientras que el bosque se oye una melodia y abajo habla por telefono Meiling

- _son ellas lo se_... bailas Sakura-chan

- si Syaoran-kun... _dime Sakura-chan otra vez y te amare siempre_

- Sakura-chan -le habla y le da la mano la cual toma toda roja como el

- ^////////^ gracias... _te amo Syaoran _

----*----

__

And I'd give up forever to touch you - Y renunciaría a la eternidad por tocarte

Cause I know that you feel me somehow - Porque sé que me sientes de alguna manera

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be - Eres lo más cercano al cielo de lo que alguna vez estaré

And I don't want to go home right now. - Y no quiero irme a casa ahora

----*----

ambos se acercaron de manera torpe y Sakura pone su mano nerviosamente en su hombro y la otra sigue aun unida a el

----*----

__

And all I can taste is this moment - _Y lo único que puedo saborear es este momento_

And all I can breathe is your life - Y lo único que puedo respirar es tu vida

Cause sooner or later it's over - Porque tarde o temprano se acaba

I just don't want to miss you tonight - Yo simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche.

----*----

ambos se empiezan a mover de un lado a otro, Sakura casi se cae y lo toma por el cuello, esta muy sonrojada y hunde la cabeza en el cuello de el

----*----

__

And I don't want the world to see me - Y no quiero que el mundo me vea

Cause I don't think that they'd understand - Porque no creo que ellos entenderían

When everything's made to be broken - Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto

I just want you to know who I am - Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

----*-----

Syaoran al ver lo que hace ella el la toma por la cintura y empiezan a moverse de un lado a otro, en eso el recarga su cabeza en la de ella y se relaja, su sonrojo disminuye

----*----

__

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming - Y no puedes evitar las lágrimas que no vienen 

Or the moment of truth in your lies - O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras 

When everything feels like the movies - Cuando todo se siente como en las películas 

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive - Sí, tu sangras sólo para saber que estás vivo

----*----

ambos se separan un poco y se miran a los ojos mutuamente... lejos una sombra los ha encontrado, Eriol los observa

- ignoro quien sea el querida Sakura, pero disculpame por hacer es... ayy!!!

cae desmayado y atras se ve una joven de ojos azul-violeta oscuros y cabello ondulado oscuro

- lo siento Eriol... este momento es solo de ellos

__

----*----

And I don't want the world to see me - Y no quiero que el mundo me vea

Cause I don't think that they'd understand - Porque no creo que ellos entenderían

When everything's made to be broken - Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto

I just want you to know who I am - Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

----*----

Tomoyo apenas lo levanta y lo aleja, voltea a ver a su amiga y Syaoran aun bailando y mirandose a los ojos... ella camina sin ver atras pensando en que quizas ella pronto este asi

__

----*----

And I don't want the world to see me - Y no quiero que el mundo me vea

Cause I don't think that they'd understand - Porque no creo que ellos entenderían

When everything's made to be broken - Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto

I just want you to know who I am - Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

----*----

- _Sakura te amo tanto..._

- _como te hago entender Syaoran que te amo..._

- Sakura-chan

- Syaoran-kun

__

----*----

I just want you to know who I am - Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

----*----

- eres la flor que siempre busque en mi mundo de oscuridad y yo... -ella le pone un dedo callandolo

- tu eres un lobo que me protegio en momentos dificiles y aunque no sea facil yo... -el la calla y la mira a los ojos

__

----*----

I just want you to know who I am - Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

----*----

ambos se miran el recarga su frente en la suya y la toma sus manos y las coloca a los costados aun sosteniendolas

- yo quiero -ambos hablan al mismo momento

- te amo mas que a mi vida!!!!!! -ambos lo gritan

__

----*----

I just want you to know who I am - Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

----*----

- que dijiste Sakura-chan

- que te amo mi pequeño lobo... tu me quieres esto... -la calla de nuevo

- correccion yo te amo, dije te amo no querer... esa palabra es poco para describir lo que siento por ti

- Syaoran-kun...

__

----*----

I just want you to know who I am - Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

----*----

ambos se abrazan y siguen bailando, el toma su rostro y se sonrojan ambos, entonces el acerca su rostro Sakura se da cuenta y se pone muy roja y se relaja cerrando los ojos, ambos acercan sus labios y se dan su primer beso... duran largo rato y apenas se separan se miran a los ojos de nuevo

__

----*----

I just want you to know who I am - Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

----*----

- Sakura serias mi novia... _por favor di que si o me muero_

- claro que no...

- ¿que?!!! - el se separa un poco entristecido

ella lo jala y lo besa

- yo quiero ser tu prometida... tu futura esposa y madre de tus hijos -el empieza a sonreir- no quiero ser solo una novia señor

__

----*----

I just want you to know who I am - Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

----*----

- Sakura serias no solo mi novia y prometida tambien tu...

- si

- te casarias conmigo en el futuro

- claro que si -le brinca y lo besa tirandolo al piso

apenas se separan y Syaoran sonrie

- ya se lo que siente Alex - la abraza tirado en el piso

__

----*----

I just want you to know who I am - Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy

----*----

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

Mansion Lied...

- Kawaii!!! y todo lo pase a video

Tomoyo y compañia estaban viendo todo en una pared, se debia a Videre una carta que permite observar a alguien y laciu una carta que unia las cosas y todo lo pasaba a video

- parece que Eriol ya esta desperto...-dice Jazmin

**casi arruina todo con sus pruebas**

**si lo hacia yo lo mato Prisma**

- ^^U -todos miraban a las dos guardianas transformadas en cachorros

- que romantico fue eso!!!!! -las tres chicas estaban en estado de ensoñacion total

- yo voy -dice Alex saliendo de su abrazo con Jazmin

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

volviendo con la pareja

- te amo mi Sakura-chan y quiero estar eternamente contigo -la toma de la mano- ya es hora de irnos

- si... que felicidad -se abraza a su brazo y ambos salen de el bosque

en casa de Sakura un luz brilla en el fondo de el libro de Sakura y Kero observa por un momento dejando muchas interrogantes

continuara

Engel: *-* 

Ascot: ^^

Engel: ahora si lo hice romantico sin duda

Ascot: ^-^ a diferencia de que siempre matas a alguien, bueno solo golpeaste a Touya y desmayaste a Eriol

Engel: ¬¬======... la cancion es All you need is love de Magic Knight Rayearth

Ascot: la segunda es iris de go go dolls de el soundtrack City of Angels o un angel enamorado O///////O

Engel: ya te acordaste jijijijiiji!!!!! ^^ bueno espero que les haya gustado y creo que tardare mas con mis capitulos ya que regreso a la escuela

Ascot: hesperus...

Engel: si

Ascot: ¬¬ mira

Tury: que romanticos se ven ambos abrazados

Cyn: ¬¬ que es eso... hey no me avisaste!!!!! ¬¬=======O.OU por que el sonrojo de ambos con esta cancion

A+E: ^^U

Tury: ya dejalos

Cyn: tu que sabes????? dilo Tury

Engel: nos vemos, se que me quedaron algo cortos pero es que ando muy ocupada well see yaa!!!

Ascot: Sayonara

Tury: Blie Lao

Cyn: Adios... DIGANME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Engel: postdata gracias a Verochan, Anaissi y mi amiga Priss S.Aya/Ayachan bienvenida Priss ahora si bye ******^____^*****


	10. Secretos y Desvelos

Sakura Card Captor pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy una fan que busca divertirse escribiendo historias alternas de personajes ^^ como cualquiera de los escritores de fanfics

Agradecimiento a: 

Ai: no te des por vencida tu puedes tu fic es muy bueno ^_^ y gracias

Saya: gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic ^o^

Saya: de nuevo grazie por decir que mi S+S fue genial =P me escuche como mi hermana

Lore: claro que lo continuare y ya esta anunciada el nombre de la secuela en mi bio muahahaha no saben como se va a poner las cosas dentro de poco ^^

TZUKY: jojojo tienes razon en eso de Tomoyo sino aqui aun estariamos esperando que se declararan

bueno si me falto alguno lo dudo ¬.¬.. y gracias sigan leyendo ^_^

****

Infinitum Cards

__

Pensamientos en cursiva

descripciones de sucesos

**hablando psiquicamente**

(notas de la autora o interrupciones =P)

**__**

personajes cantando en negritas y cursiva ^_^

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Capitulo 10 : Secretos y Desvelos

Alex subio las escaleras, entro en una habitacion y vio a Eriol que se miraba las vendas de la cabeza

- Estas bien, Eriol hiraguizawa ^^

- nos conocemos

- quizas en una vida pasada ^^ -sonrie- Tomoyo te encontro ^^

- o/////o ¿QUE?!! ¿DONDE?!! la conocen por lo que veo verdad

- su alergia ya paso, me conto que tocas el piano muy bien ^_^

- ^^U oye no me cambies el tema

- ¬¬* que nomas tu puedes hacerte el misterioso Eriol... v_v te pasas

- alto yo que hice?!?! y tu que sabes?!?!

en eso entran las chicas y Jordan haciendo barullo

- a ver al enfermo!!!! -entra Jazmin con una charola y un termometro que le mete a la boca sin pedir permiso

- O,OUU -Eriol estaba totalmente perdido

- Eriol que ropas tan lindas *_* ibas a una fiesta o que ^_^

- Con que eres Eriol Hiraguizawa me han hablado de ti - Meiling le da un golpe en la espalda que hace aventar el termometro

- no tiene fiebre ^^

- hermana... no ves que nomas se golpeo la cabeza ¬¬

- ^^UUU calmate hay que estar seguros que no tenga un hematoma cerebral ^_^

- ¬¬****

- ya no seas asi

- querras que lo operen del cerebro -agrega Alex recibiendo una miradita asesina- ^_^U exagerado

- O_o me pueden decir a ¿¡¿¡DONDE RAYOS ME METI?!?!

- No grites todavia que te ayudaron ¬¬***** -Tomoyo miro enojada a Eriol- TU!!! AY!!! para que me molesto -se voltea y sale de la habitacion

- ¿Que hice?

- no te preocupes Eriol ^_~* yo la convenzo

- Espera Jazmin -sale Meiling de la habitacion tambien

- mujeres v_vUUU -Alex y Jordan dicen al unisono

- me pueden explicar ^^U

- si tonto ¬¬****

- ahora yo la traigo

- para variar si -Alex se acerca y se sienta en la cama

- veras te cayo una ramotototota encima de la cabeza y pasaba Tomoyo cerca ya que iba a comprar material nuevo y vio un bulto negro

- penso que era alguien golpeado o asaltado

- entonces -ambos chicos se ponen uno al lado de el otro- te saco, se acordo que aqui vivimos y te trajo, te atendimos y las mujeres son un universo aparte asi que no le busques ^_^ y pide perdon o.k.

- claro... _y yo que hice ^^U, estos chicos son raros ¬¬_... raros

- hey no nos digas raros

- que tu eres peor -Alex le golpea la ya aun adolorida cabeza

- Oyeme!!!!

- no es lo mismo verdad ¬¬

- ya empezaron las venganzas por segundas personas ^-^U -Jordan solo siente compasion por Eriol

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

En la cocina....

- yo lo hubiera matado ~.~+

- O_O Tomoyo!!! no te conocia ese lado asesino ^_^

- no se quien sea mas rara "Jazu-chan"

- Meiling... haz firmado tu sentencia -Jazmin persigue a Meiling con un sarten

- ^.Q que curiosas

ambas chicas montaban un show en la cocina mientras que Syaoran y Sakura entraban a la Casa (esto se pone muy bueno)

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Cuarto de Syaoran

- miren no hagan nada - Crysta decia a las cartas que entraban en el libro- pasa algo Prisma

- notaste que el fenix y el dragon movieron las alas

- O.O a ver oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Y que? ^-^

- te odio

- ^_____^ mentira me adoras =P

- ya quedate quieta que a menor movimiento mejor ^____^

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Entrada...

- Deseas entrar Sakura ***^___^***

- ehh si *****^___^*****

- ^///////^

- ^///////^

(¬_¬ a ver cuando termina y entran a la casa... O_o no me miren feo ;_; o.k. les dejo el S+S v_v se pasan)

- ^///o///^ este tienes hambre -ambos entran patinando hasta la entrada

- algo *^////////////////^* -Sakura estaba en la cuarta nube y se quitan los patines cuando estan en la entrada

Syaoran abre la puerta y le da el paso, cuando entran ven un autentico circo

- ¿Que pasa aqui O_O?

- Son la chica americana y Meiling

- ^.Q hola Sakura, compermisito!!!! -Sale detras de de Jazmin- ¡¡¡Que divertido!!!

- O.OU -S+S

- Jazu-chan nanana nana

- MEILING AHORA SABRAS DE MI PODER!!!!!

- ¬.¬ si como no =P

- cambios de el tiem...

- se les olvida que Eriol esta en casa ¬¬ -aparece Jordan sacando a Jazmin de su concentracion y haciendo que se estampe contra el piso- asi que disimulen -_-U

- ¿Quien? -Syaoran se pregunta (recuerden que aqui Syaoran no estuvo en la llegada de Eriol jojojo)

- ya sabes el chico ingles

- ahhh...

- hola!!! ^_^ -sale Eriol con una ropa blanca y amarilla con una chamarra negra muy diferente de lo que usa

- esa ropa luce distinta de ti Eriol -Sakura agrega

- vieras lo que traia ^_^ -Tomoyo aparece y a Eriol se le va la sangre a los pies- Traia una ropa tan fea y como se accidento, pues aprovechamos y le pusimos esa

- hoe... ¿Que te paso Eriol?

- le cayo una rama gigante en la cabeza ^_^ -dicen todos menos Eriol y la pareja S+S quienes estaban con una gota enorme en la frente al oir tal cosa

- bueno ahora todo aclarado a comer!!!! - dice Jazmin con un brinco

- Hermana ¬¬

- jeje no me cambiarias por nada hermano ^_^ admitelo ^x^ -se acerca y le da un beso- vamos al comedor ^_^ - y empuja a todos menos al S+S

- Sakura no te preocupes si ves algo fuera de lo comun

- lo dudo Syaoran

Syaoran le sonrie a ella y se toman de la mano

- Sakura-chan -se pone frente a ella y se acerca

- Syaoran-kun -ella cierra los ojos esperando el beso

- a comer chicos -dice Eriol desde la cocina sacando a los enamorados de su nube

- ^///////^UUU

- Eriol!!!!!! -Tomoyo mira asesinamente a Eriol- lo arruinaste de nuevo

- HOE?!?!?!

- Errrrr -Syaoran sin habla

- Oh dios que dijo!!!! -Meiling ahora si se sorprendio

- Jazmin -dice en voz baja Jordan- que rayos pasa con Tomoyo

- la segunda etapa ha comenzado jiji

- ^^U comamos chicos -Alex trata de cambiar de tema

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Sakura habia hablado y su padre fue a recogerla, entonces estaban por llegar las guardespaldas de Tomoyo y Eriol ya se iba a retirar cuando

- Eriol -Tomoyo le habla calmadamente- me debes una buena...

- por favor veras yo soy...

- Jazmin me explico v_v y entiendo tu mision ^-^ pero...

- O.o ¿Que?

- tendras que hacer algo por mi... ^-^ dime lo haras o le digo a Sakura ^o^ jojojo

- no seria capaz Tomoyo

- eso crees tu -dice Tomoyo con una mirada misteriosa y llena de malicia

- ¿Que cosa? dime Tomoyo

se acerca y le dice algo al oido que pone a Eriol muy rojo, entonces llegan por Tomoyo y ella se sube, baja la ventana y le grita cuando se aleja

- PIENSALO MUY BIEN ^_~* -al alejarse Eriol se pone nervioso al darse cuenta que lo observan

- ¬¬ mmhhh interesante -Alexander sale por la derecha de Eriol

- que propuesta indecorosa te hizo picaron -Jordan sale por el otro lado

- suelta la sopa!!!! -ambos le dice de manera imperativa

- Metiches ~o~ - Jazmin aparece y jala a ambos de los oidos

los mete a la casa, entonces sale Meiling con una bolsa

- Toma Hiraguizawa

- Diganme Eriol ^_^ como esos tres

- con que tu eres una de las reencarnaciones de Clow ¬_¬

- y tu eres Syaoran ^^U... no me mires con odio

- se que haras y no lo puedo evitar, bueno con que Sakura no sufra

- oye expplica por que en esa casa no se siente las presencias desde afuera y como es ese hechizo quisiera saber

- Secreto de la familia de los gemelos Santini ^^

- tu sabes que hizo verdad Meiling -dice Syaoran viendo como Meiling sonreia y se metia a la casa

- ¿O_O?

- no preguntes, yo menos se -_-U

- pero aun asi quienes son ellos -Eriol voltea exigiendo respuestas

- Las respuestas conmigo ^_^ -sale Jazmin- Syaoran termina tu tarea ^_~

- ¿O.o? ah si, adios Eriol y suerte

- adiocito ^_^

Jazmin empieza a caminar junto con Eriol y en la ventana se ve a Alex con una vena en la cabeza

- no me gusta que Jazmin este sola con ese ¬¬ es demasiado peligroso

- estas celoso, ademas habla el que le lanzo un obelisco de 80 kilos encima a mi hermanita ¬¬

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

En la calle, Jazmin iba caminando junto con Eriol y ninguno hablaba

- con que... eres una hechizera con esencia de bruja

- algo asi, mi madre era bruja ^_^, aunque tenia un poco de hechizera =)

- tienes relación con...

- si soy un miembro de la asociación Americana

- asi que ahora aceptan jóvenes o a menos que tus padres sean de un alto nivel de magia o eres un brote familiar

- no te equivocas hace 14 años mi padre fue el líder, como ahora lo es mi hermano

- ahhh... alto tu hermano es que!!!!!!! ni Clow hu...

- lo hubiera podido lograr, si lo se y el padre de Alexander fue hace 7 años, el ultimo antes de mi hermano era el padre de una amiga... aunque el prefiere estar con su familia

Eriol no daba credito, sabia que la asociacion era estricta, pero Jordan es un niño como el, muchas dudas acudian a su cabeza

- oye puedo... _sera correcto preguntarle eso..._ dime eso de... ya sabes esa leyenda de que...

- la antigua sede y el mas grande poder de los hechizeros ^_^

- si eso... como lo hablas tan calmada, a muchos les da emocion el solo pensarlo...

- Clow no pudo pero si su alma en una vida anterior a esa ^_^

- ¿O_o?

Ambos llegan ante la casa de Eriol y sale Nakuru

- Eriol =^~^= tengo.. OuO tu ^u^ Spi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nakuru entra corriendo y saca a Spi

- v_v... o.o... tu ^-^ hola

- lindo minino ^_^

lo acaricia en la mejilla y Spi se veia muy feliz

- bueno me voy

- pero esta oscuro Señorita Santini

- Spinel dime Jazmin ^_^, ademas no me pasara nada creeme

- que las sombras de las estrellas la protejan

- gracias y nos vemos pronto!!! y Eriol!!!!

una vez que esta en la esquina, voltea, brinca y agita los brazos

- no olvides la propuesta de Tomoyo ^_^

- O///////O

- ¿¿¿Propuesta??? Eriol dime sisisisisisi ^o^

- Ruby deja de molestar al amo +¬_¬

- ay aguafiestas, ademas Eriol no nos oculta nada verdad

- Tomoyo O////O como es que._.. dios que hare, es que es la primera vez que... que hare ack!! que dificil y eso que apenas entraremos a la adolescencia_

- Eriol... ¬o¬ ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

mientras Eriol estaba en sus pensamiento... mientras en casa de Sakura....

- Sakurita!!! el libro

- Kero fue genial ***^_^*** -toma a kero y empieza a cantar mientras dan vueltas- **_Y renunciaría a la eternidad por tocarte, Porque sé que me sientes de alguna manera, Eres lo más cercano al cielo de lo que alguna vez estaré _**-se para y abraza a kero- **_Y no quiero irme a casa ahora!!!_**

- @_@... @o@ Sakura voy a vomitar -Sakura lo suelta- hazme caso Sakurita ~O~!!!

- *^^* ¿que?

- mira -señala el libro- algo brillo

- a ver -Sakura abreel libro y se sorprende y despues pone una cara llena de alegria y ensueño- Kero esto me hace tan feliz - y asi empieza la rutina de nuevo

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Italia.... el mismo chico misterioso de cabellos rojos canelas caminaba en una habitacion decorada con figuras de arte y en medio se apreciaba la figura de dos jovenes sosteniendo un lazo

- Allen Fergunson como haz estado - en la habitacion entra un hombre algo mayor- vengo de el consejo y aqui esta su sello de entrada

- el joven volteo, muchas gracias, es un honor poder estar junto a los mejores Hechizeros de...

- no diga nada aun tengo que visitar a otros nos vemos -deja el sello en la estatua- recuerde que el consejo se pondra en contacto ^_^

una vez que sale, la joven rubia entra y lo abraza

- muy pronto tomaremos nuestra venganza... Fallen

- sufriran por separarnos amada...

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

En America, se observaba muchos jovenes entre 10 y 25 años reunidos todos tenian el pelo largo y una coleta hecha...

- Berenice, dime te comunicaste.

- Si y varios chicos ya han ido a hacer proteccion mientras deberemos mantener sellada la puerta Michael... ademas se que tienes rivalidad aun con Alexander Lied Falke por ella

- que chico negaria a Jazmin, ademas es hija de un lider, su hermano es ahora un lider, ella es la guardiana de el...

- recuerda que ella te lo dijo

- si pero, es dificil aceptar no ser el chico que ella quiere, crei ser el indicado por que yo soy mas...

- quizas sea menos su sangre pero Alexander siempre la querra

- lo se, ademas.. aunque es algo tonto se que la protegera

- te gusta aun... verdad... ^_^

- si ^_^ pero es algo irracional, ella nunca me querra

- si pero tu puedes ^o^ encontrar el amor si te lo propones

- sabes que se te pego de Jazmin ¬¬*********

- por algo somos amigas y la ropa que me encargo quedara *_*

- dios!!!

- =P simplemente el hecho de pensar que yo diseño los uniformes de la asociacion y solo agrego los simbolos elegidos es *_*

- ^^U... me pregunto si el elegido sabra el secreto de Alexander

- y que se colapsen los hechizeros de aquel lado de el mundo

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

En Japon, Alexander veia la luna cuando aparece Syaoran a un lado...

- Alexander te veo algo...

- deprimido, decaido, acabado, agotado, en estado de muerte cerebral, como que me golpearon -_-

- eh si ^^U

- no notas nada raro en mi

- preguntame que no es raro en ti ¬¬

- OYEME!!! o!!!

- ¿que? es la verdad ¬¬

- bueno mi secreto es...

- no pensabas decirlo sin nosotros verdad ^^ -aparece Jordan y Jazmin- sabes que yo y mi hermana somos especiales pero Alexander lo es mas aun

- ¿Cual secreto?

- mi sangre en parte es de...

- Dilo o te lanzare un obelisco encima ~_~ entendido

- Jazmin -le sonrie- sin duda eres mi apoyo

- ^_^

- la razon de mis conocimientos es que.. soy de descendencia antigua

- y eso que

Los tres caen colapsados

- Que es descendiente de Elfos!!!!

- NO ES POSIBLE!!!!!!!!!

ante el grito salen las dos guardianas y Meiling al balcon

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

Mansion Daidouji...

- Kawaii!!! sera fabuloso... aunque Eriol actuo muy exagerado ^_^

Tomoyo sacaba el video y un libro blanco con un liston violeta y amarillo, lo abrio y empezo a leer avidamente el contenido, entonces vio unos tulipanes medios secos y recito unas palabras, los tulipanes regresaron a estar fresco y tomoyo sonreia felizmente

- es increible *-*... ^-^ estara Eriol orgulloso de mi ^o^ jojojo

continuara

Engel: hola ^_^ y bienvenidos de nuevo a esta seccion de...

Nakuru: hey tu dime que rayos le digo Tomoyo a Eriol ¬¬

Engel: que haces aqui O.oU

Ascot: Hola!!!!!!

Saya: Nihao

Manami: Ohayo

Chamo: Konichiwa!!!!!!

los cuatro: dinos que le dijo ^_^

Engel: no lo dire +¬¬ y no me busquen

Nakuru: oyeme Saya me conto que tu... mmmhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhmmmmhhhhh (Saya amordaza a Nakuru)

Engel: le dijiste

Saya: mira al fin y al cabo no me dijiste nada y de lo que se ni yue ni yukito saben v_v

Manami: ^_^ quiero ver a Syaoran otra vez *_*

Ascot: engel despidete antes de que empieze una batalla

Engel: si

Chamo: ¬¬ mira quienes vienen

Touya: oye que es eso que lei en tu bio

Manami+Engel: ~o~ sabes que eres una molestia al S+S

Ascot: ya se enojo

Chamo: sabes tengo la solucion (corre hacia Saya y desatan a Nakuru que ve a Touya y lo corretea)

Todos: ^^U... bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ^_^ See yaa, Ja ne, blie lao, sayonara, arrivederchi, bomvoyage, chao, adios, hasta la vista, see you later, bye total nos vemos en la proxima ^_^


	11. Clases y Secretos

Sakura Card Captor pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy una fan que busca divertirse escribiendo historias alternas de personajes ^^ como cualquiera de los escritores de fanfics

Agradecimiento a: 

TZUKY: jeje es que siempre me ha encantado que le vean para variar la cara a Eriol ^_^ y lo de Alex bueno es mas a futuro como amenace desde un principio, secuela!!!! XD muahahaha ^^U perdón es que estoy feliz *_*

Selene: ^_^ hey gracias y realmente no me preocupan los reviews, prefiero a mis lectores y cyberamigos que aunque sean pocos, me animan a seguir con lo que hago ^_^

Vero-chan: oye claro que si actualice o acaso no leíste chap 8 y el 9 mi capitulo mas S+S hasta ahora en el fic... se la lleva a la par con mi otro fic "Cantos de amor" ^^U dios aun no se como escribí ese capitulo y escribo ese fic es tan romántico. meloso y dramático que ni yo me la creo ^^

Meichan: O_O me encontraste AAAAAHHHHHHHH.... ¬¬ no se me olvida esa minicampaña para el sidestory de MyE o# te pasaste v_v.. ^_^ bueno me alegra que te gusten los fics CCS que publico aunque casi no los lees a diferencia de los de Digimon ^^U... saludame a tu hermano Goten y dile que ya deje de enviarme bromas al mail +¬¬... gracias y si estoy trabajando asi que parale ;_;

Zaki: Grazie ^_^ y aqui esta =P

Saya: ¬¬ oye no sabes nada, si yo solo te conte algo pero no eso ¬¬**

****

Infinitum Cards

__

Pensamientos en cursiva

descripciones de sucesos

**hablando psíquicamente**

(notas de la autora o interrupciones =P)

**__**

personajes cantando en negritas y cursiva ^_^

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Capitulo 11: Clases y Secretos

Era lunes y por lo cual el primer dia de clases para todos, Syaoran observaba el complejo gigante en las afueras de Tomoeda, Jordan miraba mientras el reloj, 25 para las 4:00 am, hacia neblina y ese lugar se veía frío, cada joven sacaba la carta recibida y se la enseñaban a un hombre en la entrada, este los dejo pasar, Syaoran llevaba un uniforme negro, sobre la camisa negra traia un saco negro con un logotipo de una estrella de 12 puntas en azul y dorado en el lado izquierdo de el pecho, el saco iba abrochado hasta la mitad y por lo cual se abria desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, en el brazo izquierdo tenia una cinta con el mismo logotipo alrededor de el antebrazo con el 6 romano grabado (VI), finalmente todos cargaban una boina negra con la orilla blanca... a un lado se aprecio a los otros dos chicos con la misma ropa, en cambio la chicas tenian la variante de la falda que era tipo escolar pero con un pliegue en la cintura que las hacia ver mas estilizadas

- Este lugar es enorme -Syaoran veia a otros jovenes que se levantaban y caminaban por el mismo camino lleno de flores y arboles hasta una entrada enorme

- y esto es solo el principio Syaoran -agrega Alexander- listo

los cinco entraban y Syaoran no pudo evitar sentir las presencias magicas que se despedian, estaban en una escuela donde cada joven poseia magia y eso incluia a Meiling que apenas manejaba los suyos

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Dos horas mas tarde...

- Tu puedes Syaoran -gritaba Alexander y Jordan desde la orilla de un circulo que realmente era una arena, ambos lucian un traje deportivo gris y blanco que tenia bordada la misma insignia

Syaoran combatia con un joven de su misma edad de origen brasileño, hijo de un embajador y que su mejor habilidad eran la creacion de armas y tambien las mejoraba, su nombre era Cristian

- conque Li Syaoran de el clan Li de China... veamos que haces -el joven se pone al frente y empieza a atacar 

- no me venceras tan facilmente, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo soy muy bueno

Syaoran se acerca y le da una patada que Cristian elude con un giro hacia atras y al apoyarse en sus manos rapidamente gira estirando la pierna y tumba a Syaoran, Li entonces elude el puño que este le lanza cuando esta en el piso y a Cristian le duele, en eso aprovecha, se levanta, toma distancia, colocando sus dos dedos al frente invoca al trueno, Cristian murmura algo y crea una barrera de cristales que inmediatamente lanza a Syaoran y rasguñan sus brazos, entonces Syaoran concentra su energia y con la sangre que empeza a fluir se pone en una pocision relajada, murmura algo y se ve una flama que toma la apriencia de el fenix y va hacia cristian, quien solo invoca su misma barrera combinandola con una barrera de agua

=se oye un silbato=

- la pelea ha terminado, pasen a enfermeria antes

se observaban como no solo Syaoran, sino que otros chicos habian estado en una batalla parecida

- eso estuvo estupendo ^^ -dice Jordan- ojala pelee contigo pronto *_*

- ^^U me das miedo

- y volvemos a empezar como en la tienda de bicicletas

- ¬¬*** te odio y no se como dejo que andes con mi hermana

- por que fue el que gano su corazón y su mano en batalla -aparece un joven rubio parecido a Alex solo que de cabello mas oscuro, ojos ambarinos y mas mayor- hola primito aunque como olvidar aquel dia en la nieve que casi la sepultas despues de que ella te incendio tu tarea ^_^

- +¬_¬*** que haces aqui Michael -Alexander estaba rojo de furia- vienes acaso a una revancha

- no vengo a eso, sabes que vengo a una mision como tu

- Syaoran vamonos a que te curen las heridas -Jordan jala a Syaoran con una maestra-

- dime como esta el abuelo

- algo triste pero orgulloso de la familia, en especial de el mejor arquero ^_^

- deja eso, soy menos que tu...

- quizas seamos rivales primo pero tu puedes ser mejor de lo que crees -Michael se gira y se aleja- por cierto yo no dije nada

- Michael... ah me tengo que cambiar waaaaa _ rapido a los vestidores -en eso Jazmin salia de otro salon muy animada mientras la maestra veia todo con una gota enorme- y Meiling salia un poco herida tambien

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

rato despues

- mañana veremos las leyes de newton ^_^ cuidense

- wow no crei que la fisica fuera tan dificil... ¿O_o? Jazmin

- @_@... +_+.... ;_;... T-T no entendi nada buaaaaa

- hermana ^^U

- ;_; snif... odio la fisica v_v

- -__-U no le muevas Meiling que luego le sube el llanto -dice Jordan a lo cual asientan los otros dos chicos

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

9:00 am... jardin de el colegio Stars

El jardin de el colegio Stars era enorme por eso era la lejania de la ciudad, apenas ahi habia suficiente espacio, simplemente uno no dejaba de notar todo cubierto por suave pasto, flores exoticas y silvestres coordinadas, los arboles eran de distintas frutas y las flores de naranjo y manzano perfumaban el ambiente, en una zona donde habia una fuente se observaba la estrella de doce puntas en el centro sostenida entre las alas de un pegaso, a un lado brotaba un delfin y de el otro se observaba un angel que miraba al norte, era una estatua bellisima y el agua brotaba de manera sincronizada y la fuente parecia una piscina tenia 6 metros de diametro por lo cual parecia un espejo que se alteraba a la caida de una hoja, al fondo habia 3 kioscos rodeados de cerezos y sauces que manisfestaban un contraste hermoso, ademas entre toda la escuela apenas eran 150 estudiantes maximo asi que todo era paz

- *_* Waaauuuuuu este lugar es precioso

- ^^ claro esta escuela es llevada por Elite-Bit -dice Jordan

- ese nombre no era Elite-Byte

- esa es una parte de el total, pero no tiene importancia ^^ -agrega Alex

- Hermano!!!!!

- chicos _ estan las inscripciones para las extraescolares -llega Syaoran

- ^_^ vamos hermano ^o^ me inscribire en basketball y dibujo

- en dos O_OU -dicen Meiling y Syaoran

- tenemos que tomar un Gym Class y un Art Class

- en ese caso quiero cocina y gimnasia ^o^

- bueno es que no hay cocina ^^U como arte -dice Alex a Meiling

- v_v que tonta

- ¡¡Jazmin!!

- ¡Michael!

- como esta la mas bella flor de este jardin

- no digas eso ^///^

- necesito hablar contigo

- vamos ^_^, vayan a comer sin mi ^o^ -grita Jazmin en lo que se aleja-

- +.!!# matare a Michael

- ^_^ jajajaja esto es los mas divertido

- bueno vamos o no -dice syaoran con el estomago protestando- ^/////^ perdon tengo hambre

- claro vayamos ^^

- que clase de arte entrare -Meiling estaba indecisa-

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

11:55 pm... en el cambio de clases

- entonces ya decidiste Meiling

- si... pero donde entraron

- Basketball y dibujo ^_~ -dice Jazmin tomando la delantera de el grupo

- oratoria y arqueria logicamente -Alexander ponia los brazos como si sostuviera un arco- es dificil encontrar donde te dejen practicar ^^

- basketball y pintura -Jordan en cambio hace como si tirara la pelota-

- soccer y... -Syaoran se puso rojo- y... y...

- ¿O_o? -los cuatro lo miraban confundidos hasta que Jazmin sonrie-

- musica... ^_^ jamas crei que entraras ahi... entraste por gusto o sorteo

- si -Syaoran se deja caer- fue por sorteo v//v y la pena me invade... 

- yo entre a gimnasia y teatro... creo que seria excelente actriz

- que lindo te veras y que instrumento ^^

- aun no se v__v

- conque no sea flauta -aparece Michael- no te sorprendas me mandaron a darte esto -le entrega un papel y avanza con otros chicos de su edad- cuidate esta bien

Syaoran miro el papel y vio lo que decia... entonces se sonrojo como farol y se desmayo

- hipercute ^^ -Jazmin miraba ilusionada a el joven caido-

- jeje yo haria lo mismo ^^U

- opino lo mismo Alex ^^UU

- que lindo se vera mi primo *^^*

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

1:00pm vestidores... de las chicas

- te vere Meiling a la salida ^^

- si jamas crei iniciar tan rapido

- las integrantes de el equipo de basketbol por la puerta azul, gimnasia la roja, atletismo la verde... -una maestra decia mientras todas las jovenes salian con trajes deportivos de distintos tipos-

- hasta luego ^o^!!! y no mires a mi hermano!!! ^_~

- ay! ^^u no seas asi Jazu-chan 

Meiling salia corriendo y Jazmin estaba con una gran vena y salia de los vestidores

mientras... con los chicos

- ¬¬**

- ¬¬**

Michael y Alexander se miraban de manera asesina y sostenian ambos arcos

- Jordan dime que pasa aqui ^^u

- La mas rapida es... Jazmin ella bueno era el amor de Michael... Alexander siempre se llevo a la ofensiva con ella... Jazmin ni enterada... entonces estos tuvieron un encuentro sin saber que era para ganar el derecho de cortejar mi hermana... pero Jazmin y Alexander no querian eso en ese momento ^^U

- O.O por eso lo de los ataques

- exacto pero desde que este tonto entendio que la quiere pues despues de nuestro nombramiento se le declaro ^^

- con que eso

- ^_____^ siempre se han llevado mal y con la arqueria y Jazmin enmedio pues ^^UUUU

- dejavu ^^uu... ¬¬ detestables

en la preparatoria Touya estornuda

- que raro... no me siento mal

- alguien hablo mal de ti ^_^ -Yukito lo miro cuando aparece la misma personita de siempre-

- TOUYA!!! =^~^= la maestra... -Nakuru volvia a las andadas

en casa de Sakura pasa algo igual con Kero

- ACHOO... snif alguien hablo mal de mi -entonces trata de acercarse al libro que lo vuelve a aventar- y Sakura ni caso me hizo... ese secreto lo descubrire y Lock no lo evitara ¬¬*

- ¬¬* (el aura de Lock sobre el libro se muestra asi con Kero)

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

rato despues... basquetball

Jordan diblea a un joven de gran altura y hace un tiro de tres puntos encestando

- diganme ya podemos empezar a jugar

- con gusto Jordan Santini

Jordan sonrie mientra empiezan a jugar mas rudamente entre los dos equipos, en otra cancha se vei Jazmin haciendo tiros libres frente a la entrenadora

- felicidades 15 de 15 debe estar orgullosa jovencita

- algo ^^ -Jazmin toma el balon y se lo entrega a otra chica-

en la zona de arqueria estaba Michael terminando cuando pasa Alexander

- fallaras por tu temor... calmate Alexander -Michael le dice al pasar-

- lo que tu digas Michael 

Alexander se coloca y sostiene el arco, suelta la flecha que para a un lado de el centro

- concentrate, no dejes que tus temores te invadan... ella me quiere

- dice algo joven -menciona uno de los maestros-

- no nada... 

toma la siguiente flecha y esta da al centro, entonces sonrie el y Michael tambien que lo observaba desde atras... en la cancha de soccer estaban varios chicos jugando entonces uno de dos grados mayor que Syaoran le manda un pase que este recibe y remata

- increible Li... tu fama te precede en ambos lados y esperamos ver tu actuacion en el festival ^^

- O.O no me recuerdes

ante asombro de todos Syaoran parecia farol

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Oficinas estrategicas de Elite-Bit China...

- Rilke tenemos un nuevo alumno que desea ingresar... su expediente es simplemente incre...

- no me importa eso... dime primero su nombre

- Allen Fergunson de Italia...

- no entra

- ¿Por que?

- no aceptare a nadie de Italia... ni Europa... ahi tienen su propia escuela... ademas ahora es un momento critico

Rilke señala que salga a su acompañante

- tendre que viajar a Japon... -toma el telefono- señorita Baranwa reserveme unos boletos de avion a Japon, arregle un apartamento en la Zona de Tomoeda... y ordenen que alisten las cosas de Heine y Van para partir mañana mismo y que sea rapido -Rilke cuelga- jamas crei que se atreveria a actuar tan rapido... pagara por lo que hizo -un aura celeste lo cubre y golpea el escritorio congelando y desquebrajando la superficie- hermano, no lo permitire -unas lagrimas cayeron sobre su mano- no permitire nuevamente que alguien de mi familia sea dañado

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

3:00 pm... Tomoeda Japon parque pingüino...

- ¡¡¡Syaoran!!!

Sakura llegaba patinando a toda velocidad... Syaoran la espera alegremente

- Sakura-chan ^^

Sakura se sonroja y toma de las manos a Syaoran, ambos se miraban fijamente entonces cuando el toma su rostro y la acerca un poco...

- ^__^ Syaoran no olvides que tienes que... hola Sakura ^^

- O_O no lo digas Jazmin

- Vamos Syaoran al fin y al cabo se enterara ^_^ -sale Alexander- bueno nos vamos y no olvides comprarla ^^

Ambos jovenes se reunen con Jordan y Meiling para despedirse

- bueno Sakura-chan ^^ ahora si

- Syaoran de que hablaban ellos... 

- este Sakura si te digo dime que no te reiras ni burlaras y mucho menos le diras a Tomoyo

- que tanto secreto puede ser -Sakura lo miraba lleno de interrogantes-

Rato despues...

- eso es maravilloso Syaoran ^_^

- en serio lo crees -Syaoran miraba el horizonte apenado- jamas crei tener aptitudes para eso

- pues la aparencia ya la tienes ^^

- gracias ^^ Sakura

Syaoran y Sakura apreciaban el atardecer sentados sobre el rey pingüino

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Aeropuerto de Roma Italia...

- Allen negaron tu entrada a el Colegio Stars

- No importa el colegio tomoeda esta cerca y servira a mis propositos

- Allen... -la joven rubia se acerca a abrazarlo- seguro que no puedo ir

- Helenia, mi lagrima eterna solo es cuestion de tiempo

Allen entraba a la zona de despegue dejando a su acompañante triste pero con un brillo malvado en su mirada

- mi nombre proviene de Helenio... que en el lenguaje de las flores es lagrimas... muy pronto el cerezo llorara frente a esta flor

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Sala de reunion de la Asociacion...

en un cuarto de discusion entraban tres hombres a ocupar posicion en los tres lugares claves, todos los miraban con respeto

- Jovenes... debemos confiar en ellos y nosotros nos encargaremos de preparar la arena de batalla... otra vez

decia un hombre que ocupaba la silla principal, este era de ojos verdes y de aproximadamente 40 años, tenia el cabello negro lacio a pesar de ser corto y apenas tenia rastros de edad en el rostro, a su derecha estaba un hombre de ojos grises y cabello rubio y largo, tenia 70 años pero parecia de apenas 40... la razon era de descendencia de elfos y humanos... a su izquierda estaba un hombre de 50 años cabello rubio casi blanco, tambien se veia de ojos azules, apenas se le notaba la edad

- No debemos permitir que se suceda de nuevo una catastrofe -decia el hombre de ojos azules-

- no te preocupes pasamos la guerra de batalla por sacrificio de un mundo, la de los dragones, entre angeles, incluso pasamos la de los colapsos de la magia y hasta la de Juicios de magia... debemos confiar en nuestro elegidos -dice el hombre de ojos grises

- sin duda se que lo lograran... jovenes y viejos amigos es hora de hacer nuestra aportacion

- ademas al fin esta su guardian que nos comunicara lo que pasa... -dice el hombre de ojos azules con esperanza en los ojos- por cierto ya se pueden retirar -indica a tres espiritus que se revelan como los angeles guardianes de la triada- muchas gracias por la informacion, tienes que acompañarlos -mira a un lado y se ve un espiritu de ojos ambar y cabellos negro con mechones verdes-

los cuatro angeles asientan y se convierten en luces que desaparecen como polvo... los tres hombres sonrien junto a todos los presentes

- por cierto me entere que ese joven elegido es muy bueno segun me informo mi marido -dice una mujer de piel morena y pelo ondulado- yo creo firmemente que nuestro concilio sobrevivira

- recuerda amiga que no es ya un concilio sino un asociacion -dice una mujer de pelo mas ondulado, piel cobriza y ojos verdes-

- pero es dificil olvidar cuando antes era reconocido como un concilio antes de esa batalla 

aparece un hombre muy viejo, cabello negro largo y ojos miel con dorado, en un oido se apreciaba un pendiente de perla y su rostro casi no se distinguia entre el pelo desparramado como cascada

- Los tiempos cambian, los nombres tambien, las uniones, pero solo las personas de buen corazón, podran hacer que los ideales persistan a traves de los dias, años, decadas y siglos... solo eso bastara para conformarnos

Todos miran al viejo y sonrien, desde el mas joven hasta los que guiaban la reunion

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Mansion Hiraguizawa... en la sala...

- siento que algo viene...

- ¿Que pasa Nakuru?

- Spi... siento que... algo pasara pero no tengo la menor idea de que es... siento un miedo

- ¿¬.¬? siempre has sido la excepcion Nakuru

- O_O... ¬¬*... ¡Spi! -Nakuru lo toma y lo jala de la cola- mas te vale que te disculpes

Nakuru seguia con la tortura, cuando llega Eriol, al ver la escena sonrie y siente algo raro

- Nakuru... tu aura magica

- ¿Que?... Eriol me siento rara... -Nakuru suelta a Spinel y cae al piso-

- ¡¡rapido llevala a su habitacion!! -Eriol le toca la frente- Nakuru que pasa... maldicion no se

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Mansion Lied... cocina

- mirame y no dejes que mi corazón se pierda entre el mar de dudas... por que mi alma solo pertenece a ti -Jazmin cantaba mientras hervia una salsa

- hermana eres un caso

- mi sueños son solo estrellas fugaces que caen por ti... y yo se que nada tuyo sera mio -Jazmin seguia entonando la canción- pero si das una oportunidad el destino me regresara a ti... -finalmente termina y sonrie-

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Habitaciones superiores...

- Crysta crees que quieran decirnos asi

- no queda de otra si queremos ocultar nuestra forma real

- en eso tienes razon para variar -Prisma ve como Crysta pone los ojos como estrellas-

- por cierto me ibas a prestar ese manga

- ¬¬ aun no lo leo todo

- pero estas leyendo ese otro

y ambas guardianas empiezan a discutir un poco cuando ambas se paran y ven el libro de Syaoran

- Prisma eso no es normal

- Revelate quien seas

el libro brilla un poco mas y finalmete cesa su resplandor

- el hechizo...

- aun no finaliza -acaba Prisma mientras ven al simbolo de el dragon y el fenix-

**Crysta se lo deberemos decir al amo o esperar**

**Lo correcto seria decirlo Prisma**

**Tienes razon**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

En la habitacion de Nakuru...

- amo Eriol esta seguro

- si es un espiritu renacido... y debe haber sido poderoso para entrar al hechizo sin darme cuenta de lo que paso...

- jamas crei que Rubymoon fuera alguna vez...

En lo que ellos hablaban en la mente de Nakuru o Rubymoon corrian unas imagenes pero unas en especial

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~FLASH BACK~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Una joven de pelo rosado fuerte y ojos cafes estaba frente a la Santa Sede de Roma

- te encontramos... dinos quien es el elegido -musitaba una sombra femenina de pelo y ojos negros vestida con una tunica gris y verde- o acabare con tu vida

- ja intentelo._.. jamas sabran sobre nuestro elegido..._ listos -La joven saca una daga dorada y roja-

la escena cambia y esta en las manecillas de el Big Ben

- tu quien eres -se oye una voz conocida-

- mi nombre no tiene importancia... pero si quieres vivir no interfieras

- esta bien solo no causes daño o tendre que matarte -dice el chico-

finalmente siente dolor... se ve a si misma en una calle desangrandose, vestia una tunica roja y miraba el cielo

- estas bien -se oye la misma voz pero ella no puede enfocar la vista- perdoname por que morire pero prometo regresar en este tiempo u otro... solo recuerda que el enviado de el mal, no debe encontrar a nuestro elegido

~!~!~!~!~!~!FIN- FLASH BACK~!~!~!~!~!~!

Nakuru se levanta sudando frio

- Eriol quien soy yo realmente

- lo ignoro Nakuru

Nakuru siente lagrimas brotar y un sentimiento de perdida indescriptible

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Mansion Lied... entrada...

- que feliz estoy 

Entra Syaoran corriendo a la casa con una sonrisa que rara vez se apreciaria en el, entra subiendo escaleras y llega a su a habitacion, Crysta y Prisma lo ven y cuando le hablan callan al ver su rostro feliz... no quisieron preocuparlo en ese momento, Syaoran las ve y las acaricia tiernamente y estas reaccionan igual de felices, el camina hasta el libro y lo toma noto algo raro y volteo a sus guardianas comprendiendo que el lo acababa de notar, el hechizo no habia acabado, se estaba perfeccionando... entonces Syaoran siente una energia en el cuarto voltea y ve a su confidente... aquel ser que crearan cuando el desaparecio un dia y estuviera encerrado en una habitacion oscura sobre un lecho de petalos y simbolos magicos

- tu eres mi confidente -ve a ell joven identico a el solo que de cabello negro y mechones verdes- comunica esto a la asociacion -mira fijamente a los ojos de su angel y este asienta despareciendo en luces- Crysta, Prisma

- practicaremos con las cartas hoy mis pequeñas guardianas -Syaoran invoca su carta Travesare y desparecen en una esfera oscura-

en la puerta Meiling miro todo y camino hacia el lugar donde estuvieran ellos, mira y luego se retiro sonriendo, su primo estaba realmente enamorado y jamas s_e_ dejaria vencer

- Jordan escucha -Meiling baja las escaleras sonriendo y en su camino tumba a Alex que estaba con un arco-

- que raras son las mujeres

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Sala de entrenamientos de la asociacion americana de magia...

se veia jovenes pelear que eran observados por hechizeros de mayor edad mientras peleaban

- sin duda esta nueva casta es mejor... -decia un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años a una mujer-

- logico son descendientes y nuevos brotes de magia... hay tan pocos realmente -decia la mujer-

ambos observan entrar a unos que vestian de azul celste a una habitacion por donde estaba una puerta tallada con simbolos Incas, Berenice era una de las que entro junto a varios chicos y caminaban por un pasillo largo y oscuro... entonces entre todos empujaron una piedra y se ilumino el lugar mostrando una puerta redonda con simbolos antiguos y tres triangulos con hendiduras

- muy bien traigan el caliz -indicaba Berence a los otros jovenes- por favor sigue fuerte y sigue protegiendo, nuestra esperanza eterna vive aqui

dos jovenes de 17 años cargaban un caliz que ponen enfrente y destapan saliendo una energia roja carmesi, una dorada y una lila que flotaron y se colocaron sobre los triangulos, al estar alineados formaban una piramide y entonces ua luz verde broto y se diseminos frente a todos los chicos

- me pregunto como sera ahi adentro -decia un chico-

- es un bello lugar -todos miraron a la joven- mi amiga me lo dijo... pero asi de bello es igual de mortal

Asi la joven se da la vuelta y camina retirandose junto a los demas sellando el lugar que generaciones anteriores protegieron y ahora era su turno

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Mansion Daidouji... habitacion de Tomoyo

- Eriol,,, -Tomoyo admiraba la noche desde su balcon- Eriol quiero que sepas que solo tu...

Se oye un ruido y Tomoyo voltea hacia adentro mirando al joven que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos

- Llegaste tarde Eriol -Tomoyo sonreia mientras se acercaba a el

- Hubo un contratiempo en mi casa y...

- Esta bien pero hay que comenzar

- Tomoyo y tu mama -Eriol estaba nervioso-

- Trabajando -Tomoyo se acerco y le rodeo el cuello lentamente haciendo a Eriol dudar- veamos tu cuello mide... -Tomoyo usa una cinta y mide el cuello de Eriol- esta bien dejame apuntar

Eriol tenia una enorme gota sobre la cabeza y sonreia nerviosamente-

- ^^ pasa algo Eriol

- no nada Daidouji... -ve la mirada de reproche- perdon Tomoyo

- mejor -Tomoyo apuntaba y procedia a sacar distintas medidas- Eriol tienes fiebre

- no nada de eso ^^u

- dejame ir por algo para la fiebre -Tomoyo salia de la habitacion y bajaba escaleras- _Eriol ojala que tu corazón me acepte ahora_

Mientras en la habitacion de Tomoyo

-_ Me pregunto cual es el gran misterio de todo esto... ah veamos que tiene de libros -_camina hacia el librero- _Leyendas, cuentos, magia antigua, magia de curacion, mapas de... O_O!! que esos libros son originales, pero que hace Tomoyo con libros como estos de magia... son imposibles de conseguir y de nada sirven por su sello _-Eriol admiraba los dos sellos de magia- _quizas solo los tiene por que estaban destinados a llegar aqui pero... son americanos, segun se esa magia murio con la conquista a menos que... _-Eriol retiraba la portada que se habia abierto ante su propia magia y Lee la dedicatoria- _a mi amiga Tomo-chan de parte de Jazu-chan, espero que esto sirva a tus planes y desarrolle tu magia, lo mas seguro que esto lo lea Eriol asi que no escribo mas... PD: ¬.¬ Eriol no leas la pertenencias ajenas _-Eriol estaba ahora si descolocado y mas por que sabian que el leeria el libro- _Las personas que poseen el poder de curacion como don casi nunca es perceptible es como el de las banshees, jamas se notan a deseo de el dueño y pueden llegar a un grado a ser no solo activos totalmente, sino evolucionar a defensivos y ofensivos..._

en eso se abre la puerta y entra Tomoyo sonriente y ve como Eriol escondia algo

- tenia razon a la primera encontrarias los libros ^^ -Tomoyo camina y le quita el libro cerrando el sello y guardandolo otra vez- toma es un analgesico simple

- ah muchas gracias -Eriol se sentia pesimo... con un cargo de ¿conciencia? por Tomoyo- perdon

- no hay problema Eriol -Tomoyo tomo la cinta de medir de nuevo- _ademas tu eres importante para mi Eriol... aunque tu corazon pertenezca a otra... quiero que minimo te fijes en mi ahora... _sigamos y no perdamos tiempo ^^

continuara

Engel: Nihao ^^ bienvenidos

Bit: hola ^^

Senzi: hola ^^

Saya: hola ^^

Aya: hola tambien

Nairsen: hi ¬¬

Engel: ¿O_O? y ahora que hice ¬¬

Saya: da los avances nada mas ¬¬**

Nakuru: Oye quien es el chico de mis sueños ^__^ esta mono

Saya: pero si no lo viste ¬¬

Nairsen: cierto

Senzi: pero ella si lo visualizo en sueños

Engel: O_ou

Aya: pasa algo engel-sama

Bit: dime pasa algo

Engel: bueno, Rilke llega a Japon, se sabra que instrumento tocara Syaoran y la razon de su sonrojo, una cita con Sakura muy a la Eriol, Eriol tendra muchas dudas, Nakuru de niñera, Allen llega a Tomoeda, como afectara esto toda la historia y las intrigas que causo ^^u

Spinel: uff a mi no me usaste

Engel: Spini (engel lo abraza) que lindo ^^

Aya: wow capitulo 11 ^^ felicidades

Bit: cierto ^^

Engel: y el review numero 20 ^^ de mi amiga Saya ^^... ^_^ por cierto de ahora en adelante incluire descripcion de la figura de las cartas de Syaoran ^^, menos de Fatu o Destino y Sperantia o Esperanza que como saben ya di descripcion al momento de crearlas y sus poderes seran descritos...

Todos: O.K.

Descripcion de:

Fatu - Destino

Poderes: una de las cuatro cartas de desafio, la carta mas poderosa (solo una iguala su poder) usa el poder de todas las cartas como quiera juntas sin problema... tienen la habilidad de revelar los destino reales y cambiarlos o sellarlos, muestra las vidas pasadas o futuras de alguien o algo

Sperantia - Esperanza

Poderes: la unica carta que iguala a Fatu... sus poderes son a diferencia reflejar y evadir cualquier ataque sin problema... al igual que fatu, tempus y eros ocupa mucha energia, pero esta tambien funciona como fuente a su dueño siempre y cuando se cumplan unos pocos requisitos

Tempus - Tiempo

Figura: una figura de una adolescente, pelo corto envuelta en un traje de una pieza con alas que parecen de pescado, ambas manos al frente sosteniendo un sol y una luna en eclipse, usa un collar pegado al cuello con un reloj de dije

Poderes: habilidad de manipular el tiempo, adelantarlo, atrasarlo, repetirlo, regresarlo, quizas la mas poderosa su habilidad de llevar al pasado sin intervenirlo, aunque puede tambien intervenirlo si lo cree prudente pero esta ultima opcion es muy peligrosa

Eros - Sentimientos de Amor

Figura: un joven sosteniendo un lazo anudado, de la que caen estrellas, viste una toga romana, en la figura se ven plumas cayendo, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados sonrie tiernamente

Poderes: revela los verdaderos sentimientos y puede sacar los secretos de la gente facilmete... su forma de manjo mas poderosa es atentar contra los lazos del destino y los sentimientos esta ultimas es su uso mas peligroso


	12. Nuevos Sentimientos

Sakura Card Captor pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy una fan que busca divertirse escribiendo historias alternas de personajes ^^ como cualquiera de los escritores de fanfics

Agradecimiento a: 

Saya Li: no gracias a ti por el review ^^ y tu puedes ^^

MGA_FGA: ^^u bueno jeje gracias y no te preocupes me basta conque no quieran matarme ^^u

Tzuki: ohhh ^^ sip lo que viste era la vida pasada de Nakurur pero hay mas sorpresas muahahaha ^^ =P

Saya Li: O_o gracias por el doble review ^^ y aqui esta lo prometido

****

Infinitum Cards

__

Pensamientos en cursiva

descripciones de sucesos

**hablando psiquicamente**

(notas de la autora o interrupciones =P)

**__**

personajes cantando en negritas y cursiva ^_^

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Capitulo 12: Nuevos Sentimientos

es jueves un dia no esperado por alguien muy conocido

- seguros -decia Syaoran a 9 alumnos de diferentes edades-

- tienes miedo -decia una chica sonriendo-

- la verdad -mira Syaoran bien decidido-

- claro -decia un joven de ascendencia arabe-

- estoy totalmente lleno de panico 

Syaoran se pone rojo y pone la mano detras de la cabeza mientras se voltea para ocultar el rostro, los jovenes que oian se caen al piso a excepcion de un violinista que cae en su silla

- ^^U esto es ilogico -decia el joven arabe-

- vamos Dan es solo un chico de 11 años -decia una chica irlandesa-

- ¬.¬ Ariadna eres un caso -dice el chico-

- ^^u por lo menos ya no me hacen caso -en eso dos chicos toman a Syaoran y lo suben a una plataforma a la fuerza- oigan no sean pesados

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Escuela Tomoeda...

el profesor Terada es llamado y regresa sorprendido, con dos alumnos

- Alumnos tenemos dos nuevos alumnos, uno es Allen Fergunson de Italia...

El joven de cabello rojo canela hace una reverencia robando suspiros de las chicas

- y este es Jesus Montes de Argentina

Un joven de pelo negro y ojos rojos sonrio y hacia una reverencia rapida

- veamos detras de Kinomoto y a un lado de Hiraguizawa hay lugar, ustedes elijan

Jesus sin dudar avanza a la fila de Sakura y toma el lugar que ocupara Syaoran, mientras Allen se sienta juntoa la derecha de Eriol, Jesus llama a Eriol en voz baja

- Hiraguizawa no te dejes engañar, ya que hay cosas que estan aun arriba de tu nivel -dice y vuelve la vista al frente-

- _creen que me detendran... son unos idiotas _-pensaba Allen-

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Aeropuerto de Japon...

- Ine mila el boleguito -Van jugaba con su prima o ahora hermana- binca muy ato uhh

la bebe sonreia ante las tonterias de su ahora hermano

- Van ya nos vamos -Rilke toma a Heine en brazos- ojala que lleguemos a tiempo a las entrevistas de su niñera

el niño pone cara de enojo

- quello que tenga magia y asi no cola cuando hago algo papi ^o^!!!

- ^^U la ultima vez salio la pobre gritando, vamonos -Rilke, Van y Heine salen del aeropuerto- ademas hay cosas que el destino aun me depara

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Hora de salida...

- este trabajo conviene Yuki y...

- Touya!!!! -Nakuru en uno de sus brincos no ve que Touya se mueve y cae sobre un joven chico de secundaria- tu no eres mi Touya =^~^= Touya

- Ya se fue ^^U -decia Yukito-

- tu sabes donde esta -le arrebata la mochila a Yukito y saca un papel- jaja, otro trabajo, bueno esta vez se lo quitare por irse cuando pego mi brinco sobre el

- señorita me pisa la mano!!! -decia el pobre chico-

- ^^U jeje?

- (^)_(^) que energia aum voy a dormir -Yukito caminaba adormecido-

- Aun no sabes nada... a ver que direccion es... es cerca -sale corriendo con su mochila agitando en el aire-

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

En el colegio Stars se escuchaban voces en uno de los pasillos...

- **_And I... _**-cantaba el chico arabe-

-**_ would risk it all for you... _**-decia un chico de ascendencia Chilena-

- **_to prove my love for you _**-un chico de pelo ambarino entonaba mientras tocaba una guitarra-

- tu puedes Syaoran!!!! 

de el grito los 4 chicos que cantaban y tocaban se asustan y casi se caen o se cuelgan de el techo

- maravilloso *_____* -decian Jazmin y Meiling

- las conoces ^^u -pregunta un chico australiano-

- si... tengo la desgracia

- oh sigan cantando solo vemos

- las saco Dan... ^_^ -dice la chica Irlandesa-

- no, ya es hora de salida

asi los 10 jovenes presentes salen y Syaoran muerto de pena entre ellos, para que al salir ambas se fearraran a su brazo

- y cual cantaras dinos ^^ se que cuando tocan ustedes participan con el coro ^o^ dinos -Jazmin sonreia al ver la cara de farol- veamos esa cancion es una y si cantan de el mismo grupo seria... Queen of my hearth -Syaoran niega rojo-

- Angel o Don't Let me go -dice Meiling-

- no es otra mas movida que esa ultima -entonces casi se colapsa y ya casi lo cargan las chicas-

- O_O la de... -Meiling se traba-

- When i call you at home and he answer the phone... -empieza a cantar Jazmin-

- Or I get your machine and I don't hear me... -canta Meiling y Syaoran finalmente cae desmayado-

- When I lie in my bed... -ambas dicen a coro-

- ¡¡¡QUE LE HICIERON!!! -llega Jordan y ve a Syaoran tirado en el piso rojo-

- yo que el me alegraba que no me tocara algo de rap

Jordan y Alexander las miran que se empiezan a reir ante su imaginacion de ver a Syaoran vestido como un rapero de los barrios de N.Y.

- O_O... ^u^ jajajajajajaja -ambos chicos lo piensan y se rien mientras ayudan al desmayado de Syaoran a volver en si

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Calles de Tomoeda...

- Sakura, ¿Estas esperando a alguien? -aparece Allen y la mira- quizas te pueda ayudar

- ¿que?

- Allen que haces -aparece Eriol interrupiendo la situacion solo como el sabe- Sakura no ibas a comprar algo

- O//////O cierto -Sale corriendo acordandose de eso-

- ¿Quien eres?

- un hechizero como tu, aunque jamas he oido de ti

- me sorprende -sonrie Eriol maliciosamente-

- Carl Reed

- ¿Quien? -Eriol esta vez se sorprende-

- parece que ambos tenemos nuestros secretos -Allen simplemente da la vuelta- adios Reed... disculpa Hiraguizawa

- ¿Carl?... Tomoyo -siente que ella se acerca y voltea alegre para decepcionarse- To... Tomoyo

Tomoyo iba con Naoko, Chiharu y Takeshi hablando y sonriendole de manera muy tierna a Jesus... Eriol queria desaparecer pero solo quedo inmovil cuando se separan y Jesus les hace una reverencia y les besa las manos a Naoko y chiharu sacandole humo a Takeshi Yamazaki y caminando confiadamente junto a Tomoyo...

- _como se atreve a decirme que cuide a Sakura, la cuido por qu es mi media hija pero... se aprovecha y corteja a mi Tomoyo... mi Tomoyo O///////O... no yo ando con Kaho... pero Tomoyo es tan calida, dulce... no piensa en algo diferente... ^u^ esa seria una excelente manera de evitar examen ^o^ jajajaja... O_O ahhh!!! Tomoyo y Jesus me miran raro wahhhhh!!!!_

(Ya caiste Eriol ^o^ muahahahaha este ejem continuamos =P con la historia)

- Pasa algo Eriol-kun

- ^^ no nada

- Yo diria que mucho -Jesus le dice sonriente-

- _¬_¬ me las pagara... que pienso yo en venganza ¿¿¿O_o??? -Eriol se habia puesto palido-_

- Bueno Tomoyo te vere al rato -haciendo la misma reverencia y tomando ambas mano de tomoyo beso cada una-

- ^/////^ adios

- ^_^ adios y te vas por la sombrita pegado a los arboles..._ ¬_¬ a ver si te cae un rayo mas facilemente... si uso un hechizo de tormenta quizas... O_O que ahora pienso en electrocutarlo_

- Eriol-kun pasa algo o_o estas raro

- no nada ^^ y de que hablaban

- me dara clases ^^ especiales

- _¡QUE! pero Tomoyo va bien en clases por que... que significa esto _-Eriol siente que lo toman de el brazo y se espanta moviendose a un lado yjalando a Tomoyo- AHHH!!!!

Eriol estaba con el corazon acelerado, al jalarla hizo que tropezara cayendo sobre el, ahora estaban separados unos cuantos centrimetros sus labios

- To... Tomoyo-chan

- Eriol-kun

- si

- me sueltas el brazo para levantarme -Eriol volteo y vio que sostenia fuertemente agarrado su antebrazo-

- claro Tomoyo

Eriol creyo mirar por un par de segundos lagrimas y Tomoyo salio corriendo, Eriol no reacciono hasta que recordo lo de Jesus y sus clases y se fue enojado a su casa aun pensando en sus propias reacciones

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Oficinas Colegio Stars...

- Que raro lugar para contratar a alguien... -en eso siente un contrapeso en el pelo y ve un niño de aproximadamente 5 años de cabello naranjas y ojos aguamarina- O.O ¡¡¡MI PELO!!!

Nakuru agitaba los brazos y trataba de sacarse al niño que estaba practicamente riendo aferrado a su pelo

- T-T mi pelo

- Van deja a la joven -Rilke entonces la mira, se queda sorprendido y rie alegremente- hola ^^

- ¬.¬ quiteme el niño

- Papa quello a la maliposa, ella posee magia ^o^

Nakuru miro al niño que se habia bajado dejando su pelo dañado levemente de manera atonita y con los ojos como platos

- mila ojos gandes -decia el niño- mariposa bonita

- bueno por lo menos tiene buen gusto y entonces ambos poseen magia -mira a Rilke serio y hace una media sonrisa y levanta la mano señalando un sillon y ve a Ine durmiendo-

- necesito que los cuide en este horario -le entrega una nota con unas horas apuntadas- y esta es la paga

Nakuru casi se colapsa... era mucho dinero y penso en toda la ropa que se podia comprar, mira a Rilke, se acerca y le sonrie coquetamente

- puedo llevar un amigo

- no

- esta... no... me dijo no... ¡no!

- buenos pumones -Van agrega sentado junto a Heine-

- si esta prohibido... ademas que clase de ejemplo seria para mis hijos... por cierto el es Van y ella es mi pequeña Heine pero digale Ine

- y su esposa... -Nakuru sintio tristeza sin saber por que-

- muerta... la asesinaron... no se ponga triste era mi esposa no su esposo

Nakuru se sonroja y voltea a una ventana de la oficina... entra una brisa con aroma a manzana

- cuando murio -Nakuru pensaba que hace poco por la edad de Ine-

- hace mas de cuatro años

- pero y la niña

- es mi hemana -Van se levanta y sale a tomar agua-

- es un secreto que solo le dire a usted... -se acerca a ella- es la hija de mi hermano y esta en peligro, como guardian debe saber sobre proteger el amor -Rilke dice algo enojado y se da la vuelta- mañana empieza

- Jefe

- si

- no lo defraudare -Nakuru salta sobre su espalda pero se da de frente contra el piso- x_X auch

entra Van y se le cae el vaso de agua

- papa la matate O_O!!!

- X_X aun vivo

Rilke medio sonrio y le tendio la mano, cuando Nakuru la toma y se levanta, lo ve a los ojos y se desmaya en sus brazos

- Papi la matate ahola si -Van estaba moviendo los brazos como Nakuru y corriendo- sanala papi

Ine despierta y al ver la escena rie y entra la secretaria al oir el barullo y ve a Rilke con Nakuru en brazos, Van corriendo como loco e Ine sonriendo como solo una bebe puede... Rilke se puso rojo y dejo caer a la pobre Nakuru al piso

- ahola si valio la maliposa -Van miraba la escena con los ojos como platos-

- -^u^- -Ine sonreia y reia fuerte mientras Rilke estaba muerto de pena y la secretaria solo se dio la vuelta

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Mansion Lied...

junto al libro estaban congregados Crysta, Prisma y el angel guardian de Syaoran... quien lo miraba dormir cuando ve que empieza a tener quejas mientras duerme... entonces el angel de pelo negro y mechones verdes se acuesta juntoa el como lo hiciera el angel de Jazmin hace tiempo y Syaoran se calma, en la mente de Syaoran recordaba ese dia que aparecio su angel

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Flash Back+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Syaoran abrio los ojos y estaba sobre una cama de petalos rodeado por su simbolo magico... volteo y enfrente vio algo como un jardin gigante, lo que vio lo dejo atonito un elfo sin duda estab depositando agua y salia, el se levanta y ve alos angeles de sus amigos que solo asientan

- entonces debo ir

Syaoran camina entre las plantas cuando ve un puma, este solo se aleja sin atacar... entonces llega ante un arbol enorme lleno de distintas flores y aves distintas cantando... el se acerca y al poner su mano ve una esfera de luz, estaba compuestade magia vital, la magia celeste... entonces un capullo de una peonia china cayo a su mano (la peonia es la rosa china), esta florecio con las energias de Syaoran y salio un polvo luminoso y enfrente aparece un joven parecido a el solo que de pelo negro y mechones verdes, este sonrio, lucia una tunica tipo china en blanco y verde claro en los adornos, este extendio las alas y rodeo a Syaoran, al abrir los ojos y ver donde estaban estaban en una habitacion sin el, sin su angel... volteo y vio a sus secuestradoras

- Hola Syaoran -dice Meiling

- usaste la tecnica de las sombras

- en efecto mi querido Li Syaoran -Jazmin le sonreia-

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*F.FashBack+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Syaoran abre los ojos y ve su nuevo amigo, gracias por cuidar mis sueños

- de nada

Syaoran abre los ojos, lo escucho hablar en 4 dias no habia oido nada hasta ahora

- me alegra

el libro brilla y Crysta y Prisma se ponen en guardia

Syaoran se levanta y toma el libro recitando unas palabras en chino antiguo... de pronto ven dos luces y Syaoran saca su espada y la pone al frente

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Mansion de Eriol...

Nakuru entraba nerviosa y se topa con un Eriol igual... Spinel estaba totalmente fuera de onda

- y el poseido era yo... -_-u

Nakuru subio a su habitacion y pensaba en lo que soño

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Flash Back+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Era un hermoso dia en Munich... ella, o mas bien quien fue ella estaba de blanco caminando en un pasillo, era casi de la misma edad actual, sonreia y se reunia junto a un chico de su edad... ella se sonrojo y lo vio a sus ojos, parecidos a las aguas de los banco de coral, como las playas de australia, llenos de vida, al final lo vio al rostro y lo beso mientras oian al padre casarlos

- mi vida... mi amor eterno, eres mi angel rosado escarlata -entonces la rodea y profundiza el beso de la joven-

- mi unico destino, aunque la muerte nos separe, siempre encontrare como regresar a ti - ella admira un poco la sortija y lo besa de nuevo-

- hey estan jovenes no se preocupen -grito un anciano, el lider de el concilio occidental estuvo presente en la boda-

amos se pusieron como tomates maduros al ori la risa de el viejo-

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*F.FlashBack+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ahora que lo se, tengo mas planes -Nakuru reia y se abrzaba a su almohada mientras deramaba lagrimas de felicidad- 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Abajo en la habitacion de Eriol...

Eriol veia una y otra vez la misma escena donde Jesus le sonreia a Tomoyo y besaba sus manos (oh celos!!! ^_^)... en su mente pasaban ideas de torturas para el Joven... ya no pudo resistir y trata de visualizar a Tomoyo pero algo bloquea su vision y escucha sonidos de risas que lo hacen enojar

- Pero como se atreve a robarle una sonrisa... esa sonrisa deberia ser para mi no para ese argentino de... que digo

*Tomoyo entonces aceptas, solo quiero oir un si o no*

*Dejame pensarlo, es una decision dificil, ademas esta Eriol*

Eriol al oir esto se levanta y sale disparado, finalmente acepto que se habia enamorado de Tomoyo, Kaho era su amor platonico pero Tomoyo era todo lo que buscaba y ese chico no se la robaria

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Mansion Daidouji... habitacion de Tomoyo...

Jesus estaba de rodillas sosteniendo ambas manos de Tomoyo, Eriol llega por la ventana y casi se desmaya mas cuando ve que Tomoyo asienta y sonrie tambien poniendose de rodillas

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ALTO!!!!!! -entra Eriol y separa a Jesus a quien empuja sorprendido contra la pared- escucha ella es mi Tomoyo no tuya galan de quinta

- ¡¡ERIOL!! -Tomoyo estaba como farol- como se te ocurre estabamos haciendo un circulo de proteccion magico estilo druida

Eriol vio en efecto las runas en circulo y un medallon, Eriol se sorprendio mas

- una cosa Eriol, quizas Tomoyo sea bella pero a mi me interesa otra chica -Eriol estaba colapsado- me podrias soltar y dejar explicar

Si Syaoran se desmayaba como costal de papas, Eriol cayo como una tonelada de ladrillos desmayado

- Tomoyo aqui le paramos por que me duele la cabeza... por cierto sobre lo que dijimos... ayudame no -Jesus calmadanmente levanta sus cosas y se va dejando a Tomoyo con Eriol desmayado-

- hasta mañana Jesus... Eriol... -Tomoyo toma un vaso de agua y se la avienta al rostro despertandolo-

- Ah? To... Tomo... To...

- Tomoyo ¬¬

- si v_v perdon

Tomoyo lo levanta y lo jala al balcon mientras cierra las puertas de acceso

- te ves guapo con el pelo mojado

Eriol abrio mas los ojos y Tomoyo le quita los lentes

- van a estorbar, te importa

- no -Eriol niega mecanicamente aun rojo-

Tomoyo lo abraza y lentamente acerca sus labios mientras Eriol comprende y cierra sus ojos dejando hacer contacto con los calidos labios de Tomoyo... Entonces la abraza totalmente y Tomoyo sonrie contra sus labios mientras prosigue el beso

Media hora mas tarde...

- Tomoyo yo...

- pero me dejaras -dice Tomoyo triste- por que tu corazon esta dvidido en dos

- yo a quien amo es a ti o acaso ocupo media hora mas

Tomoyo sonrie y le coloca los lentes, vamos adentro, hay cosas que explicar, cuando entran de la mano curiosamente entra Sonomi y al ver a Eriol pone la misma cara que con Fujitaka

- ¬_¬** ¿quien es?

- su novio mucho gus...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!

Tomoyo reia y escuchaba a su madre decir que era la representacion version inglesa de Fujitaka, mientras Eriol estaba rojo ym,uy confundido

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

En la torre de el colegio Stars estaban dos figuras ambas de pelo corto y una coleta larga mas larga incluso que la de yue, una era mas femenina y tenia alas como de una ave fenix, sus ojos eran en color azul y su pelo rojo, mientras que el otro era un joven con alas estilo dragon, este tenia los ojos rojos y el pelo azul

- el tiempo viene -dice con una voz muy dulce la chica-

- muy pronto estara completo

el joven aparece un violin y empieza a tocar mientras que la joven alada aparece una flauta y tocan una melodia triste que se torna cada vez mas melancolica

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Apartamento de Allen...

miraba el cielo y sintio algo

- ese Syaoran lo esta terminando... tendre que ser mas astuto que el -aparece una llave y se convierte en una lanza estilo ceremonial- veremos que pasa cuando no puedas proteger a tu flor -invoca una tormenta y crea un tornado

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Mientras...

- Eriol discul... eso no fuiste tu

- ese tornado no es como los mios... esto es todavia peor

en un apartamento...

- Michael

- si Jesus tenemos que ir

Mansion Lied

- Alexander!!! -Jazmin dice totalmente asustada-

- es el, esta aqui -dice Alexander-

- esta manipulando... la hace pasar por la presencia de Clow -Jordan esta confundido-

- pero ¿Por que? -Meiling dice-

- es por... -Jazmin es interrumpida-

- Sakura-chan -dice Syaoran desde el piso superior- la quiere matar tenemos que ir...

- informen a la Asociasion su primer ataque de este nivel a alguien ajeno -Jordan mira a los cuatro angeles que desaparecen-

- Cards -Syaoran dice y un mazo de varias cards se ponen en su mano

**Todas estamos listas amo**

**Igual nosotras**

Syaoran ve a sus guardianas transformadas

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

En la habitacionde Sakura...

- la presencia de Clow

- Vamos Sakura!!!! -dice Kero sin saber que pasara-

Coninuara

Engel: oh dios ^^

Bit: yo ayudo

Senzi: no puedes

Engel: calmense, Sakura se dara cuenta de la trampa, que puso feliz a Nakuru, spi finalemente dejo de ser mi victima favorita de pesadillas XD, quien le gusta a Jesus, Touya ya agarro practica para escapar, empieza Yue a debilitarse y Yukito a desparecer... uhhhhh intrigante... por cierto que reaccion de Eriol ^^

Bit: comercial visiten la comunidad Anime Dreamers of FF.net ^^ a esta direccion: 

Senzi: y el Yahoo grupo "El poder de tu Estrella": 

Engel: si la primera llevada por Saya/Ayachan, Dany-chan y su servidora, la segunda por MGA ^^

Descripciones:

Aeros:

Forma: un chico tipo angel con una gema en ovalo en color amarillo en su frente, sosteniendo un arco frente a si, luce una gaban sin mangas y es de pelo semi largo y revuelto formando remolinos

Poder: controla aire y viento, puede ser usado tanto para crear rafagas o tornados, asi como usos como dar alas a su usuario o acompañante, puede ser usado para buscar salidas rapidas deslizandose por el piso y encontrar caminos, su ataque as potente es crear ciclones y llevar devastacion, es una carta temperamental

Aqua:

Forma: una sirena con alas de pescado tiene una perla en lagrima en su frente, sostiene un latigo que cae en su cola, su cabello es lacio y corto pero su fleco es largo, muestra una leve sonrisa

Poder: maneja los elementos de el agua o cualquier liquido... tiene la habilidad especial de crear barreras haciendo girar el agua rapidamente asi como crear hilos que rebanan facilemente, suele ser muy protectora y leal

Ignus:

Forma: un joven de pelo corto con alas estilo de dragon, luce una un traje de ninja y sostiene una daga con unos shurikens, en su frente una piedra tipo romobo colo rojo

Poderes: maneja las altas temperaturas y puede bajarlas hasta los 4 grados, maneja el fuego y forma hilos de ataque que debilitan al enemigo como principal ataque, una carta amigable y gran platicadora

Terra:

Forma: una chica joven de pelo largo con un vestido estilo egipcio... sostiene una espada, en su frente se aprecia una piedra verde y redonda, no sonrie mas sin embargo tiene los ojos abierto y alegres

Poder: todo lo de la tierra al grado de usar incluso plantas o crar defensas con los mienrales como picos que brotan de el suelo...

*los poderes totales aun no se conocen de estas cartas*


	13. La Melodia del Dragon y el Fenix

Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece lastimosamente así que no me hagan repetirlo o lloro buaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ;_;... XD bueno ahora si a lo que están aquí leyendo esta tontería de disclaimer... los agradecimientos XD muahahahahaha...

Tzuky: ^^ perdón por la tardanza aquí esta la continuación...

MGA_FGA: no hay de que ^-^... aunque olvide afiliarte a la comunidad XD si tienes algún botón envíamelo

Saya/ayachan: ^_^U Nakuru no opina lo mismo (Nakuru curándose los azotes al piso)

Saya Li: bueno ahora si la razón por la que dejan review XD el titulo... broma (lectores con armas que habían apuntado hacia Engel guardan todo) OOU... ejem si jeje el fic ^^U

****

Infinitum Cards

__

Pensamientos en cursiva

descripciones de sucesos

**hablando psíquicamente**

(notas de la autora o interrupciones =P)

Capitulo 13: La Melodía de el Dragón y el Fénix

________________________________________________________________________________________

Allen sonreía mientras estaba flotando a gran altura sobre la ciudad... Allen vestía un gabán negro con capucha el cual evitaba que su rostro se viera... sonreía al ver la gente refugiándose en sus casas temerosas

- Syaoran se que eres tu el elegido mi corazón te reconoció fácilmente... yo no soy fácil de engañar... vientos furiosos llenos de odio... obedezcan mi mandato y tórnense rojos con la sangre de un cerezo!!!

El tornado avanzaba saliendo de la zona despejada hacia la ciudad, arboles eran arrancados y caían sobre autos incendiándose, Sakura miraba desde el cielo la devastación y ve como el tornado se acerca a una tienda de abarrotes, se ven los niños llorar y sus madres o padres abrazando, Sakura se congela ante la imagen entonces se ve un gran escudo de el cual se ve un símbolo lunar con un dragón rodeándolo y el sol tatuado en su frente

- ¡Defensa! - él joven de alas de Dragón había creado un defensa fuerte y el tornado era rebotado- algo no esta bien. - ve a Sakura y reconoce lo que pasara-

Sakura usa a time infructuosamente por que el tornado no recibía el efecto, el desgaste de poder hace a Sakura desmayar cayendo en picada sobre el tornado, entonces Sakura vislumbra a un joven alado de cabello ámbar sostenerla, Syaoran usa su Card proeservare y ambos son protegidos por una burbuja que absorbe la energía del tornado para después crear una ventisca inversa neutralizando el tornado... Syaoran toca tierra y sus alas desaparecen mientras coloca a Sakura en el piso junto a Crysta quien la envuelve protegiéndola con sus alas

- ¡ALLEN! ¡CANALLA SAL DE AHI!

- Grandes palabras Xiao... y eso que tienes 11 - Allen sonreía maliciosamente mientras aterrizaba y miraba a Syaoran- siempre fue tu debilidad... Lady Kyo Yagama o debería decir Ama de las Cards Sakura Kinomoto

- Allen me...

- No puedes decir nada ya que no sabes realmente por que me atacas... no sabes bien que me hizo pelear contra ti... escucha Syaoran esto solo fue una advertencia...

Aparece Alex detrás de Syaoran mientras su cara mostraba preocupación e incógnita cuando ve a Sakura y se acerca a Crysta, toma a Sakura con un brazo y la sana un poco a nivel energético

- Xian no te había visto desde que atravesaste a un guardaespaldas mío con una flecha...

- yo no soy Xian... Allen entiende es una nueva vida por que rayos no nos dejas vivirla en paz

- una promesa Alex... - Syaoran mira triste a Allen- el lo prometio hace tiempo pero eso ya había sucedido...

- no, quedo inconclusa... me encargare que él ultimo elemento este presente el día de la decisión final... pero - Allen hace un movimiento enviando una rayo de luz hacia la izquierda- maldición lo salvo...

Allen sonríe y con una neblina negra que invade su cuerpo desaparece... gritos se oyen a lo lejos... Alex y Syaoran corren y ven a Eriol herido en un hombro superficialmente y que estaba desmayado contra un árbol, de su frente corrían pequeñas gotas de sangre... mas atrás yacía Tomoyo en la tierra con una herida en el vientre desangrándose, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de dolor mientras sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y mordía sus labios soportando no gritar y llamar la atención

- ¡JORDAN! Lo necesitamos inmediatamente... ¿donde estas?

Prisma sostenía sobre su lomo a Jordán desmayado mientras Jazmín le bajaba la fiebre

- se supone que esto no debía afectarte tan fuerte a menos que... - Jazmín callaba el dolor que inundaba su corazón... aun no debían saber la verdad que ellos han tenido desde milenios atrás- Jordán resiste

Prisma observaba sin comprender cuando ve el joven de alas de dragón sobre ella... Alex trataba de sanar a Tomoyo pero no podía sus poderes solo sanaban heridas superficiales y Syaoran estaba débil para usar a Vitta... una joven de alas de fénix aterrizo y mira a Syaoran asintiendo como si pidiera permiso

- cenizas revivan a esta alma herida... - la joven ángel dice y toca una sinfonía con la flauta mientras Tomoyo sanaba rápidamente y era envuelta en un capullo que tenia un fénix sobre la luna con el sol tatuado en su frente- creo que ya esta - la flauta desaparece mientras Tomoyo despertaba- Xiaolang Li... amo - la joven se inclina ante Syaoran- lo serviremos eternamente...

el joven de alas de dragón aterrizaba junto a la chica de alas de fénix y se inclinaba igual... Crysta y Prisma se colocaban a su lado y hacían una reverencia

- amo lo protegeremos de hoy en adelante - dicen los cuatro al unísono- estaremos siempre a su lado

- váyanse... Eriol no debe saber todo- Tomoyo decía a espaldas de los guardianes- además como explicaremos a esa gente - señala a los clientes de la tienda-

ambos ángeles se elevaban y unían sus manos mientras una suave melodía sonaba de la nada... la gente que había visto a los jóvenes magos olvidaba todo y Syaoran se acercaba hasta ellos sonriendo, sobre Crysta yacía Jordán, Jazmín y Alex sonreían desde el lomo de prisma, abajo Tomoyo sanaba a Eriol y le daba un dulce beso mientras acariciaba el rostro de este

- ¿Cómo se llaman?

- este... no sabemos amo - dice la joven ángel y todos los demás que emprendían el vuelo casi se estrellan- ^^U usted debe ponernos nombres

- Tienes razón hermana... ¿amo?

- O.OU - Syaoran solo flotaba torpemente- que les parece ¿Drake y Enix? ¬¬U no se me ocurren otros

- Enix - la joven flautista giraba feliz-

- Drake Oo... ^-^ me gusta - el violinista siguió a su hermana en la danza-

- No son normales... ¬¬U para variar, vámonos antes de que la fuerza aérea venga a atacarnos

- ¬¬ amo no juegue - decía Enix mirándolo fijamente-

- ^^U

- ¬¬U vámonos amo – decía Drake mirando a su hermana reprochándole con la mirada la falta de respeto- a nuestro nuevo hogar...

- El hechizo de sello esta terminado... pero... _¿terminare las Cards a tiempo?_ – Syaoran pensaba mientras volaban de regreso a casa-

________________________________________________________________________________________

Allen observaba desde el cielo el colegio Stars levanta la mano y envía un rayo contra la escuela el cual rebota como una pelota de pinpon contra una pared de concreto y titanio... Allen bajaba y cuando se acercaba a la entrada una energía lo lanza lejos, entonces se ve el reflejo del escudo, Allen sonríe y cuando se aleja ve una sombra pequeña Allen se acerca confiado pero se da cuenta que no es un sirviente de él

- ¡STERBEN! - la pequeña sombra lo ataca con una lanza rasgando el hombro del gabán-

- ¿quien eres? No eres normal – Allen lanza una esfera de energía sonriendo y el joven brinca evitándola- podrías servirme..

- Vielleicht... aber nein... – la pequeña sombra se va hasta un árbol y se aleja-

- Mmmmmm... – Allen sonríe maléficamente- es ist nicht meines – la sombra sonríe y desaparece sin dejar rastro- el es mío... – repite al viento frío que solo creaba miedo y desconcierto sobre el futuro de todo ser viviente...

desde las sombras el pequeño humano repetía unas palabras

- nunca será tuyo...

________________________________________________________________________________________

Tomoyo estaba apoyada en Eriol mientras que esperaban a que Sakura despertara

- Hay algo mal... ¡Kero! ¿Dónde esta?... – Eriol se levantaba y le daba un ultimo beso a Tomoyo antes de ir a buscarlo-

- Cuídate... mi Eri-kun... – Tomoyo acariciaba el pelo de Sakura mientras observaba como el chico ingles de su corazón desaparecía entre las calles oscuras-

________________________________________________________________________________________

Jesús y Michael tenían a Cerberus dormido y atrapado en una jaula mágica y le ponían algo en la punta de el mechón de pelos de su cola

- Magia y tecnología buena combinación –Michael sonrío mientras ajustaba el rastreador-

- Ya para llevarlo, no quiero que sospechen mas de la cuenta... en especial ese Eriol que #... – Jesús aventaba humo de los oídos y después levitaba a Cerberus hasta la ventana, entonces sonrío y Cerberus salió a gran velocidad proyectado-

- Según las leyes de la física Cerberus aterrizara en...

- Tres ^^

- Dos ^o^

- Uno ^-^

- Cero.... =D

- Plop =P

Eriol sintió la presencia de Cerberus cerca y cuando se dio cuenta una gran masa orgánica cayo sobre el, Eriol vio que era de color amarilla que sus ojos mas bien eran unas espirales

- Sakura @_@ te juro que yo no me comí esos chocolates con licor ni me pegue una borrachera

- Como pesa... bueno ahora a ponerlos juntos y yo me... –Cerberus despertaba y Eriol no tuvo opción mas que desmayarlo con el báculo de una manera estilo Tomoyo- lo siento Cerberus – Cerberus yacía desmayado otra vez-

________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras afuera de la mansión Lied, los dos ángeles miraban la luna con dulzura... Syaoran se acerco a una ventana y los contemplo fijamente, Drake era un ángel que lucia ropas elegantes tipo un guerrero sagrado de batalla en color negro, sus ojos rojos eran lo contrario a su pelo azul y sus ropas azuladas con verde, sus alas de dragón negras eran imponentes y atemorizaste mientras su rostro denotaba dulzura así como su mirada la inocencia de alguien puro, Enix lucia el vestido propio de una diosa que resaltaba su figura estilizada y sus ojos azules resaltaban sobre la ropa naranja y roja junto a un pelo rojo brillante como el fuego, a pesar de verse mas angelical su mirada denotaba peligro a aquel que atentara hacia todo lo que ella ama y considera sagrado y el hecho de que las plumas de sus alas rojizas parecieran navajas la hacia ver mas peligrosa a pesar de que a simple vista pareciera inofensiva... Syaoran es sacado de sus pensamientos ante el sonido de un teléfono, Meiling aparece con teléfono en mano y se lo entrega con algo de estupor

- bueno – Syaoran contestaba el teléfono y abre los ojos- no mama... Me importa un bledo el concilio ¡entiéndelo!... esto va mas allá de sus idioteces de reglas... 

Syaoran cerraba los ojos y después lanzaba el teléfono al piso destrozándolo, Jazmín veía salir a Syaoran furioso y destrozando todo lo que estuviera cerca con su aura para ir a su habitación y encerrarse... afuera Crysta y Prisma se acercaban en sus formas reales a los dos ángeles, una aura verde los rodea a los cuatro y Drake aparece el violín y Enix la flauta, ambos ángeles se elevaron por los cielos altos y fríos de Tomoeda esa noche mientras tocaban una melodía llena de tristeza y enojo en cada nota..... Crysta y Prisma se elevaron y empezaron a volar cerca entonces ambas se coordinaron empezando a emitir una canción perfecta para esa melodía evocada del Fénix y el Dragón... 

**__**

Yo solía ser la clase de chico  
Que nunca te dejaría ver el interior  
Yo sonreiría cuando estaba llorando  
No tenía nada mas que una vida que soltar  
Pensé que tenía mucho que probar  
En mi vida, no hay negaciones

Crysta se levaba y el aura verde tomaba fuerza haciendo brotar nubes mientras Drake convertía al violín en chispas de luz y sus alas se volvían brillantes y chispeando como estrellas fugaces cayendo sobre la mansión, Prisma daba dos giros aumentando el aura verde brillante de manera retadora al firmamento, mientras la flauta de Enix desaparecía en gotas de luz que caían y sus alas brillaban como fuego puro  


  
**_Adiós a todos mis ayeres  
Adiós, nos vemos, estoy en camino._**

Syaoran en su habitación lloraba de rabia y desesperación... su vida siempre fue controlada pero estaba decidido, era la primera y ultima vez que lloraría por su familia dejada en Hong Kong por esos viejos de el concilio, por aquellos que dijeron ser su familia  


  
Ya **_tuve suficiente de llorar  
Sangrar, sudar, morir  
Escúchame cuando digo  
Voy a vivir mi vida cada día  
Voy a tocar el cielo  
Y separo estas alas y vuelo  
No estoy aquí para jugar  
Voy a vivir mi vida_** cada día

Drake se movía y parecía que el cielo estaba a su favor creando una tormenta que solo despejaba junto a la luna... Creando una danza de la naturaleza de relámpagos y centellas en el cielo... Enix hacia lo mismo pero el río y lagos cercanos se movían como olas de mar y los arboles silbaban creando melodías de la nada  


**__**

  
Extraño, todos se sienten extraños  
Nunca será lo mismo  
Te hace pensar cómo el mundo sigue volteando  
Vida, aprendiendo cómo vivir mi vida  
Aprendiendo cómo elegir mis luchas  
Tomo mis oportunidades mientras que todavía estoy ardiendo

Crysta desplegó sus alas y aúllo invocando los vientos que creaban huecos entre las nubes formando los símbolos de el zodiaco, Prisma aullaba al unísono creando un arcoiris lunar... Syaoran escucho la melodía y salió viendo a sus guardianes expresando su furia y temor, Syaoran libero sus Cards y estas a pesar de ser pocas flotaban alrededor de el y le daban una alas que destellaban como estrellas lejanas y daban el aspecto a Syaoran de un arcángel vengativo, mientras danzaban Enix y Drake creando la música y Prisma y Crysta cantaban al unísono los sentimientos que Syaoran invocaba en su corazón   


**__**

  
Adiós a esas noches lluviosas  
Adiós, nos vemos, estoy avanzando  


Syaoran voló hasta ellos e invoco su espada que resplandecía cual sol caído para después empezar a cambiar en el báculo que mucho tiempo atrás muchos quisieron poseer pero que solo tomo un amo y ahora lo había reencontrado, el sello que ahora poseía Syaoran tan poderoso y complicado brillaba a sus pies, algo lleno el corazón de Syaoran y se movió haciendo cortes en el aire con su báculo que liberaba chispas que se transformaban en pétalos de peonias

**__**

  
Ya tuve suficiente de llorar  
Sangrar, sudar, morir  
Escúchame cuando digo  
Voy a vivir mi vida cada día  
Voy a tocar el cielo  
Y levanto estas alas y vuelo  
No estoy aquí para jugar  
Voy a vivir mi vida cada día

La ropa negra con verde ceremonial que lucia, dada por sus nuevos amigos daban un aspecto angelical y siniestro al mismo tiempo a Syaoran que seguía moviéndose sobre su símbolo en el cielo, mientras Prisma y Crysta danzaban cruzando sus alas y liberando plumas que se convertían en cristales de hielo y gotas de rocío nocturno, Drake creaba la figura de un dragón con los rayos y centellas que giraba alrededor de el circulo mágico, Enix en cambio con las chispas ahora de fuego creaba el fénix que sobrevolaba sobre el dragón de Drake

**__**

  
  
No hay nada que se interponga en mi camino  
Cada día

Ahora Drake y Enix entraban en sus respectivas figuras y haciéndose depositar en su lado respectivo del circulo mágico  


**__**

  
Adiós, nos vemos, estoy avanzando  


Syaoran miraba y extendía al máximo sus alas y el báculo Eternal brillaba mientras Crysta y Prisma extendían sus alas y se envolvían como capullos en su lado respectivo del símbolo cada una

**__**

Ya tuve suficiente de llorar  
Sangrar, sudar, morir  
Escúchame cuando digo  
Voy a vivir mi vida cada día  
Voy a tocar el cielo  
Y levanto estas alas y vuelo  
No estoy aquí para jugar  
Voy a vivir mi vida cada día

  


Syaoran daba un grito de dolor que resonaba por Tomoeda y estrellas fugaces cruzaban el cielo despejados de los doce símbolos del zodiaco occidental... lagrimas cubrían sus ojos y los capullos de Crysta y prisma eran rotos creando una aurora que se deslizaba sobre Tomoeda, algo parecido hacían Enix y Drake pero ellos crearon estrellas fugaces que cruzaron los mares hasta Hong Kong y China

**__**

  
Yo, oh yo, oh yo, Yo voy a vivir mi vida cada día  
Voy +~ a tocar el cielo ~+ oh yo + ~ alzare mis alas y volare ~+, oh yo  
Voy a vivir mi vida cada día

Syaoran derramaba la ultima lagrima que emitiría por su antigua familia, había decidido que lloraría solo por aquellos que ahora son su nueva familia... en su mente aparecían Wei su antiguo maestro y niñero, Alexander sonriendo y con su cara de comprensión, Jordán y su porte sobreprotector, Jazmín y sus planes que suelen salir bien, Meiling su prima y único lazo sanguíneo que apreciaba y finalmente Sakura la persona que mas amaba... la ultima lagrima flotaba en manos de un ser parecido a Syaoran, su guardián personal, su ángel de la guarda sostenía la lagrima y la convertía en una semilla de peonia que entregaba a Syaoran

** La melodía del Dragón y el Fénix se ha completado con el canto de dos lobos, toma un regalo de mi parte, tu ultima lagrima por tu antigua familia, guardala bien**

- lo haré

** Es hora de que yo... me una finalmente a Eternal... **

- Entiendo... –Syaoran emitía una dulce sonrisa-

los guardianes sonreían alegres y miraba a Eternal... que brillaba majestuosa en manos de Syaoran

________________________Continuara_____________________

Engel: ^^U gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen... ^^ perdon la tardanza aquí esta –'–, este capitulo se lo dedico a mi Nishi-san ^^ de parte de Enge-chan XD... ^-^ bueno...

Syaoran: # odio a mi familia

Sakura: Oo solo me desmayaron y no salí T_T

Eriol: me aplasto Kero ¬¬

Tomoyo: bese a Eriol ^o^... aunque me desangraron

Spinel: me salve

Nakuru: yo quería salir T_T

Allen: muahahahaha _ los hare sufrir

¿?: schweigsam "callado"

Allen: ¬_¬

Engel: OoU que hacen regrésense al fic (Engel mete a todos al fic) uff -.-... bueno ahora ^-^ ahora hablare de los avances... bueno sabran quien era la pequeña figura, que hará sipnel y el siguiente episodio estará enfocado mas en el personaje de.... =se oye que alguien toca la ventana de Engel= OO... OuO quédense con la duda...

(Engel sale a escondidas de su casa por la ventana y le sonríe a alguien)

Engel: bye ^o^ y hasta la próxima


	14. La Premonicion

Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece y si acceden a Clamp-Net veran que nos dieron permiso de hacer fanfics sin lucro... ^^ y ahora tenemos Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles *-*... ejem ^^U bueno aunque se parece a unos fics que lei o_oU eso me pasa por leer tanto fic bueno a aquellos que han seguido esta historia les informo que en exactamente 10capitulos se acaba este fic ^^ nos vemos ^-^

Re-Reviews:

Tzuky: gracias ^_^ por tu apoyo incondicional y olvide decir que la cancion es de bon jovi ¬¬U bueno el es rico no creo que me demande

al MSG: gracias VeroChan Li, Nightwalker ^_~, Saya/Ayachan, MGA y FGA tambien... aunque te apuraste mas por blurry eyes _-_ para enviarme el flamer... bueno ^^ este cuarteto escribe buenas historias vayan y lealos no se defraudaran ^-~

Bon Jovi: ella uso mi cancion sin permiso ~O~!!

Engel: bueno ya que me llevas a la carcel autografiame tu disco

Bon Jovi: O_OU oka.... mejor no ^^U o los periodicos hablaran mal de mi _o_

Engel: =D

INFINITUM CARDS

Capitulo14: La Premonicion

__________________________________________________________________________________

- Donde estoy.... -Sakura abria los ojos y veia oscuridad, entonces miro al cielo- que es eso... ¿estrellas?

{Un circulo de ocho estrellas se veian en el cielo, en medio habia una mas, alejada, sola... entonces brillo la solitaria con tal esplendor que el mundo cimbro de miedo y anhelo... un angel de alas como navajas en color gris con naranja miraba a donde caia un rayo luminoso de la esa estrella central... otro de alas finas y cristalinas, largas, bellas extensas e incoloras ya que a cada movimiento parecia tener una base de color distinta incluyendo el negro... nubes brotaron de la tierra, furiosas como un apocalipsis, vociferando truenos, la lluvia caia como el llorar de alguien desconsolado, los rios aceleraron su caudal como una plegaria, el viento corria presuroso creando ventiscas; huracanes y tornados, el mar rompia como si gritara de un dolor desgarrador... de la luz surgio un arbol que poseia una flor de cada tipo conocida y desconocida, mitologica y cientifica, plantas comunes y raras se enredaban o nacian enfrente como un escudos... Un pegaso paso volando y se detuvo junto a puma que veia amenzante a los angeles y a la vez con tristeza, cientos de animales de cada raza tanto conocidos como los fantasticos.... las ocho estrellas restantes lanzaron un haz de energia uniendo la tierra con el cielo cuando torres de agua surgieron alta hasta el mismo cielo y se apresiaban seres marinos moviendose adentro de ellas...}

----~****nureta hitomi no oku aoi tsuki wa shizuka ni koboreochite yuku****~----

- ¿Que?... quien dijo eso...

{Apenas Sakura pronuncio palabra una ventisca de nieve cubrio su lugar y lo unico calido que sintio fueron unas lagrimas de alguien que la abrazo}

- ¿Sakura? despierta Kaiju...

[Sakura abria los ojos en su habitacion. aquella no era una premonicion cualquiera era distinta era... triste... sus ojos derramaron lagrimas y ella las toco mientras Touya la miraba y despues volteaba a la ventana al mismo tiempo que Sakura un poder exploto y murio de pronto en la lejania... o ¿cercania?]

- Sakura quizas me quieras engañar pero los espiritus lloran.... el fin esta cerca.. -Touya reacciona despues de hablar- ¿como dije eso?

- no me mires... -Sakura oye una voz calida de un chico murmurar justo como en su ¿Premonicion? la mirada de Sakura se volvio profunda y borrosa-

----~****Deep inside****~----

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mansion Lied;

- Syaoran has despertado el poder de Eternal... -Jazmin le aplicaba un compresa fria- sin duda tu venceras -Jazmin evocaba un sonrisa dulce y alegre-

- No se que decir dudo de mi mismo... -Syaoran veia los ojos verdes de Jazmin y la dueña de las cards recordo sonriendo- sabes cuando hablas con una chica es malo pensar en otra...

- Desde cuando lees la mente que ni enterado estaba -Syaoran decia con burla- ademas ahora no quiero pensar

- puedo leer lo que sienten las almas y los ojos son las ventanas... -Jazmin lo miro sonriendo y volteo a donde estaban los guardianes y una sombra pequeña- para leer el alma.. te esperabamos

- haha... -veia a syaoran con una sonrisa y entonces se miro su rostro-

- Van no deberias estar con tu ¿padre? -Jazmin le dice alegre mientras Syaoran se descoloco- el es hijo de Rilke...

- entiendo... que quieres decirnos -Van solo señala un saco de el colegio- Allen... 

- cuatro edificios altos, la torre de Tokio... nueve estrellas... el arbol de la vida... el circulo de la eternidad sera roto -Jazmin decia rodeada de una aura lila- la guerra empieza justo ahora... -entonces oyo la misma voz dulce en su mentecuando sus ojos se tornaron tristes-

----~****eyes overflowing****~----

__________________________________________________________________________________

Parque de el Rey Pinguino:

- Me niego, por que el destino es tan injusto conmigo.. acaso no merezco amar... -Meiling golpeaba un arbol y se lastimaba su mano- no es justo...

- Disculpame... me meti en tu corazon sin permiso y he acabado con tu felicidad por mi destino -Meiling sonrie al escuchar-

- Rimo... pero no te preocupes... por que sino... quizas aun pelearia por Syaoran.. y no descubriria el verdadero amor

- Mei.. Meiling -Jordan la miro directamente a los ojos claros de Meiling que lo reflejaban

- Te amo Jordan... -Meiling se acercaba sonriendo y lo abrazaba mientras un sonrojo aparecia en ambas mejillas-

- Mi corazon estaba vacio, mi vida no tenia mas que el sentido de una mision pasada y la magia... pero tu eres la verdadera magia

- Aun no puedo creer que tu estes...

- los anteriores lo alimentaban, yo llegue mas alla; yo siento su dolor, el dolor de esta tierra de cada parte de este mundo... los daños superficiales son pocos... los magicos son desastrozos para nuestro mundo y para mi... -Jordan sonrie pero cambia su expresion- ¿Meiling?

- ¡¡No quiero que mueras!! -Meiling lloraba y le arrebataba un beso dulce y triste al joven gemelo, el solo correspondio mientras en la mente de Meling una dulce voz se escucho y vislumbro un nuevo beso dado a su dueño-

----~**** with tears****~----

__________________________________________________________________________________

Frente al Templo Tsukimine:

- Me preocupan mis desmayos... aum que hambre -Yukito caminaba perdido cuando se topo con Alexander o mas bien cayo sobre este- o.o ... perdon... me sentia

- Debil... lo se -mira la cara de sorpresa de Yukito- me harias un favor... el dia que sea el nuevo juicio... por favor dile que no se preocupe el estara bien... de eso me encargo yo... pero para prevenir

- ¿De que hablas? -Yukito miro una esfera amarilla que chocaba contra su cuerpo- agh... 

- cuidelo profesora Kaho... el sabra que hacer a su momento -Alexander sonrio y camino dejando detras un Yukito desmayado-

- Eres muy especial... pero quien en realidad eres... que pieza eres de este juego -Kaho sintio ensordecer sus sentidos y vio como cuatro seres estaban a punto de matar a la salvacion cuando todo se interrumpe por una voz dulce que reconocio inmediatamente- es el... pero como...

----~****the blue****~----

_________________________________________________________________________________

Mansion Hiraguizawa:

- Veamos... como le hare... vamos Nakuru # tu puedes pensar como hacerle... ningun chico se te ha escapado aparte de Touya pero es caso aparte... NO SE!!! -Nakuru se golpeaba al girar con el grito en la cara con la puerta-

- por que gritas loca ¬.¬ -Spinel descendia sobre el sillon de Eriol y miraba a Nakuru nerviosa y reservando algo- que raras estas, me pregunto si habras hecho algo malo

- CALLATE!!! -Agarra a Spinel y lo jala de una oreja y la cola alargandolo hasta el infinito- mira Spy no es de tu incumbencia enterarte de lo que... -Nakuru se quedo perpleja mientras las imagenes corrian velocez y apenas las podia mirar, pero una no la dejo ir y pudo verla, ella estaba bañada en sangre mientras a un lado un hombre joven lucia Herido y sostenia a un niño en brazos que se habia desangrado... Nakuru miro cuatro torres enormes que cercaban al arbol cuando era atravezada por una espada y cae en algo calido- yo... acaso yo... -Escucho esa voz que habian escuchado las demas y quedo perpleja ella conocia ese canto-

----~****moon falls****~----

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mansion Daidouji:

- Eriol ya basta... me haces cosquillas jajajajaja -Tomoyo sonreia mientras Eriol se despedia en el porton ya que apenas escapo de las cosquillas de el ojiazul- nos vemos mi hechizero...

- nos vemos mi dulce avecilla... mi Tomo-chan... -Eriol se acerco y justo cuando iba a besar a Tomoyo aparecieron 15 guardespaldas que se llevaban cargando a Tomoyo-

- o.oU lo que me espera.. pero valdra la pena -Eriol sonrio y salio corriendo, brinca y hasta gritando como un joven enamorado... como Eriol no como Clow-

[Mientras Tomoyo se cepillaba el pelo cuando junta las runas... ella tenia el poder de curacion y no lo desperdiciaria... camino hacia el balcon y observo las estrellas pero algo llamo su atencion y se desmayo... en sus sueño vislumbro los rostro de dos guerreros y unos angeles]

- El nuevo apocalipsys... -Tomoyo trataba de salir de ese sueño cuando escucho una dulce voz recitando una frase mientras un adentro de la habitacion una lampara explotaba y caia hecha polvo- aaaaahhhhhh!!!... -Tomoyo miro cuando entraba su madre y miraba la lampara de el tocador quemada por sobrevoltaje- si no me hubiera distraido hubiera salido herida... -Tomoyo miro perpleja y Sonomi la trataba de llamar en si-

----~****to pieces...****~----

__________________________________________________________________________________

Habitacion de Syaoran:

[Syaoran entraba a su habitacion y sonrio con conviccion frente al espejo sus ojos brillaron y Jazmin entro mirandolo fijamente y su reflejo.. Syaoran volteo y despues su reflejo tambien... el reflejo era casi igual a el solo que de pelo largo en una coleta con mechones trenzados y un traje ceremonial antiguo... la imagen salio de el espejo y se abrazo de el cuello de Syaoran mentras sus alas se expandian majestuosas a sus anchas]

- Si nosotros venimos a eso... -Syaoran sonrio con dulzura-

- Tu fuiste quien envio esas imagenes -miraba al joven alado-

-~* ~-En la profundidad de los ojos húmedos, la luna azul se desploma a pedazos-~* ~-

[Syaoran y su contraparte alada decian al unisono con esa voz que reconocieron todas ellas, mas sin embargo solo Jazmin entendia... sonrio y salio simplemente murmurando un "bienvenido finalmente"]

-~* ~-Gracias y no te preocupes para desatarlo estare aqui listo-~* ~-

[Syaoran camino al balcon y enlazo sus manos frente a su gemelo alado ambos como un reflejo real cuando el viento de esa noche soplaba suavemente y hojas bailaban ritmicamente]

-~* ~-Somos quienes traeremos la muerte en nuestras desiciones.. somos aquellos a quien teme este mundo... y este es nuestro canto para el principio de el fin...-~* ~-

========================================

Engel: hola como se daran cuenta este " -~* ~-" es cuando hablan al unisono y este "----~****" es cuando se recita el canto ^_^... bueno ^.^ sorry pensaba enfocarlo pero me agarro la inspiracion e hice este chap ^_^ se vale pensar de Syaoran lo que gusten ^^

Spinel: o.o el mundo teme

Tomoyo: O.O apocalipsys

Syaoran: el fin esta cerca cada vez mas -.-

Engel: ¬¬UUUU. bueno nos vemos ^_^ en mi proximo chap

Sp+T+Sy: La mision de las Cards

Engel: XD no me he olvidado de ellas por algo el fic se llama asi ^^

todos: recuerden ^O^ nureta hitomi no oku aoi tsuki wa shizuka ni koboreochite yuku ^-~

LAS INFINITUM CARDS:

Somnu: 

Figura:

Unos chicos gemelos dormidos con un muñeco en forma de borrego enmedio, los gemelos estan recostados sobre una luna y lucen pijamas con estrellas boprdadas

Poderes:  
esta aparte de la habilidad de hacer dormir, puede controlar los sueños y pesadillas, ademas de dejarte ver tus deseos mas intimos, incluso puede revelar los secretos de el subconciente

Flora: 

Figura: una chica de pelo rizado decorado con flores y un traje semitrasparente con bordados de enredaderas, tiene los ojos abiertos y felices mietras esboza una ligera sonrisa y y tiene lo brazos abiertos mientras una esfera que tiene el simbolo latino de la tierra

Poderes:

tiene la habilidad de controlar las plantas y mas alla, es muy combinable como ejemplo puede trabajar con Terra y hacer un ataque de energia muy poderoso demostrando que las cards combinadas logran poderes asombrasos

Fauna:

Figura:

gemela de Flora tiene la imagen casi identica solo que de pelo lacio y su vestido tiene un lobo dibujado en el pecho, un tipo de delfin bordada en la falda y su pelo esta decorado con plumas...

Poderes: 

Puede llamar, controlar y recrear cualquier tipo de animal sin importar si existe aun o son leyenda.. tambien combinable ya que si combina sus poderes con somnu por ejemplo, pueden hacer que con solo invocarlas juntas simplemente duerman todo japon sin problemas ya que los humanos entran en la categoria de animales.. o.O curioso no creen ^_^

Vitta:

Figura:

Una chica sentada sobre una roca mientras carga a un cachorro de tigre de bengala, con un vestido simple pero sonriendo mientras contempla el cachorro

Poderes:

Revivir, curar, crear cualquier cosa... conveniente si deseas donde quedarte a dormir ^-~ y no tienes dinero... comida incluida aunque no muy buena... siempre que es llamada se sube sobre el primer chico que tiene al frente y se quita... la razon es que desea que invoquen a cierta Card... oigan estan vivos tienen sentimientos ^-^

|~_*|^_Q|~_*|^_Q|~_*|^_Q|~_*|^_Q|~_*|^_Q|~_*|^_Q|~_*|^_Q|~_*|^_Q|~_*|^_Q|~_*|^_Q|~_*|^_Q|~_*|^_Q|


End file.
